Mi más grande enemigo
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Luego de que la identidad secreta de Mysterion sea revelada... ¿Como reaccionara Caos? ¿"The Coon" se encargara de impedir el inicio de un nuevo romance? ¿O alguien más lo hara? Kenny/MysterionxButters/Caos, Style, Creek, stolovan y más. pasen y lean. FINALIZADO.
1. INTRO

**HOLA!  
>ESTE FIC SERA UN MYSTERIONxCAOS y un bunny (por que son mi pareja favorita y son jodidamente lindos <strong>***¬*)  
>habra menciones de otras parejas como style, creek, etc.<strong>

Este primer cap es un **INTRO**.  
>Las letras de la canción son de <span>THE GHOST OF LOS ANGELES - THE READY SET<span>, pero no es un songfic, las puse por que mientras escribia esto, escuchaba esta canción XDD, solo sera por esta vez.

**DISCLAIMER: SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TREY Y MATT**

* * *

><p><span>El fantasma en South Park<span>

" _Y ahora las noticias de la noche, de nuevo en South Park la policia capturo una banda de ladrones que trataron de asaltar un banco, los ladrones fueron atrapados por la policia cuando intentaban escapar, pásanos la nota Sarah ."_

"_Si Robert, al parecer esta no es la primera vez que los ladrones…"_

"_¡oh espera un momento, Sarah, hemos recibido nuevas noticias! ¡parece que nuestro Superhéroe favorito esta teniendo otra batalla con su gran rival en la plaza central y los ciudadanos ha salido a las calles para conseguir fotografías!"  
><em>

**And I won't feel your breath on my neck  
>It's like an <em>alarm<em>**

¿De que sirve tener un poder tan grande y no usarlo para el bien? La ciudad grita por ayuda, necesitan alguien que vaya y luche por ellos, alguien como yo que tienen por seguro, no importa lo que me pase, siempre volvere y seguire peleando por ello, otro día, otra noche, tratando de derrotar a mi más grande rival y destruir sus planes.

**And I can't love you in this ghost town  
>We're all dead and we're all gone<strong>

- OH POR DIOS, ALLI ESTA! – los gritos de los ciudadanos se escuchan debajo mio y los lentes de las cámaras me enfocan.

- ¡ESTA CORRIENDO POR LOS TEJADOS! – Antes de que los vecinos salgan de sus ventanas alarmados, me deslizo por el techo de una casa y toco el suelo, llegando a una calle más vacia, tengo que meterme en la mente de mi rival, veo la entrada de un callejón largo lleno de botes de basura, no pierdo el tiempo y corro en esa dirección.

**And I haven't called you up and pulled you  
><em>And I hear <em>_you're all alone_  
>But it can't be love if you keep asking<br>You keep asking**

Yo, el superheroe de South Park, lucho por la justicia y protejo este lugar, llevando una doble vida, nadie conoce mi verdadera identidad, para lo pobladores de South Park solo soy un chico de 16 años cualquiera, alguien que nunca se esperarian, llevo manteniendo oculta mi identidad por muchos años, pero esta es una decisión que tome por mi cuenta, nadie más tiene el poder que yo tengo, debo aprovecharlo y usarlo contra el mal. soy el superhéroe que esta ciudad necesita, Yo soy Mysterion.

**I stopped breathing  
><em><span>Will you catch me now<span>_  
>Let me down<strong>

**- **Papa, prende la television, ¡están hablando de Mysterion en las noticias!

"_Al parecer otro de las hazañas de Caos casi se lleva a cabo de no ser por Mysterion, varias cajas de explosivos fueron encontradas en uno de los estadios de South Park, la policía ya fue a despejar el área y a cerciorarse que no vaya a haber alguna catástrofe."_

**You take over baby can I miss my flight  
>And <em>I come back to you tonight<em>  
>Is someone out there<strong>

Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, nací en ella, y como toda ciudad en medio de la nada, donde las personas creen que pueden llevar una vida de tranquilidad, el mal nace sin dar aviso.

Escucho un bote de basura caerse y reconozco esa pisadas, _esta cerca,_ volteo y comienzo a correr en su dirección, Caos ya se dio cuenta que me estoy acercando a el, conociéndolo, ya debe estar planeando como escaparse_… no si lo detengo a tiempo_.

**Don't say that_ you're the only lonely one_  
>You know I'm the one who set the sun<strong>

Afuera, las personas se amontonan y caminan por las calles con sus cámaras o celulares buscando a su superhéroe o a su rival por las calles.

"_- ¡Vi a Caos corriendo por unas calles vacías y aproveche para tomarle una foto! ¿Sabes cuanto dinero puedo ganar subiéndola a Internet?"_

"_- ¡Mysterion es tan sexy! ¡Pero Caos es tan lindo!" _

"_Bien Robert, parece que una vez más, el club de fans de Mysterion y Caos vino hasta aquí para conseguir más fotos, esta es solo otra típica noche desde su aparición…"_

**Oh dear**  
><strong><em><span>Collaborate our fears<span>_  
>Another turn out here away<strong>

Estoy cansado, llevo corriendo por 20 minutos sin detenerme pero al fin logro llegar hasta el callejón, pero aun tengo un as bajo la manga, Caos aun no ha ganado, ¿o si?

- Hahahaha, vamos Mysterion… ¿ya te rendiste? – esa voz, Caos.

- Sal de tu escondite, Caos, la policía no tardara en llegar, pronto todo habrá acabado. – mire arriba para dirigirme a el directamente, Caos me miraba irónico sentado desde los tejados de una casa pequeña, su casco y guantes brillaban pero no podía verlo del todo bien, el contraste de la luna hacia verlo oscuro.

- ¿Donde esta tu compañero? – pregunto mirando a todos lados, ahora que lo menciono… no lo veo trabajando al lado de Caos, un pelirrojo llamado…

- ¿Quien? – responde con otra pregunta Caos, se ve aburrido con tanta conversación, como si esperara algo, esto no es bueno. – Oh, por favor Mysterion, Caos trabaja solo. –

- ¿En serio?

Sin bajar la guardia retrocedo un poco, Caos salta del tejado y cae al suelo en un golpe seco, nuestras miradas se encuentran y sonríe de lado, escucho las sirenas de la policía acercarse.

**Oh you could never let me down  
>I got the <em>feeling<em> that I let you down**

- Pero como…? – pregunta confundido mirando los carros de policías, la policía esta haciendo un buen trabajo esta vez, llegaron demasiado rápido.

Levanto mi mano y le dejo ver un rastreador negro en uno de mis guantes, Caos me mira sorprendido y la policía se acerca hasta nosotros sacando sus armas y apuntando a Caos.

**I stopped breathing  
>Will you catch me now<br>_Let me down_**

¿A veces me pregunto si llegara algún momento en el que deba renunciar a quien soy y decir quien es Mysterion? ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento South Park ya no necesita mi ayuda? Eres mi rival, se supone que debo detenerte pero… ¿quiero hacerlo?

**You take over baby can I miss my _flight_  
>And I come back to you tonight<br>Is someone out there**

- ¡Profesor Caos, se acabo, ponga las manos en alto! – grita uno de los policías.

Volteo a verlos pero cuando me doy cuenta ya es demasiado tarde, un humo azul oscuro me ciega y no puedo ver nada, trato de buscar a Caos pero es imposible, baje mi guardia y el aprovecho ese momento.

- Nos vemos luego Mysterion. – su voz se escucha mientras escapa por los techos de la casa y se pierde en la oscuridad.

**I turn my terror to the _words I don't remember_  
>Where I've been I come around<br>I come around _(I come around)_**

Me trepo al tejado pero es demasiado tarde, se escapo y ya no puedo ir detrás de el, La policia comienza a disparar en el aire y me alejo antes de que una bala me caiga, perdi mi oportunidad, pero al menos pude arruniar el plan de Caos, por ahora.

"_Hemos recibido las ultimas noticias, Caos escapo de Nuevo y ya no hay rastro de Mysterion, al parecer tenia una bomba de humo y la policia no pudo detenerlo a tiempo, los ciudadanos estan asustados, ¿Cuál puede ser el proximo plan malvado de Profesor Caos? ¿Dónde esta Mysterion?_

**You spun my mind around _so fast_  
>Do you recall the things I asked?<br>Baby _I'll be there_**

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha bueno, este es el <strong>INTRO<strong> de este nuevo Long-fic que llevare al mismo tiempo con mi otro fic.  
>hace unos dias publique "¿batalla de rivales? por que queria ver si alguien le gustaria, gracias a los que la agregaron a favoritos.<em>

**ACLARACIONES:**_ En este fic, nadie sabe que Kenny es Mysterion o que Caos es Butters, sera un **M**YSTERION**/K**ENNY**xC**AOS**/B**UTTERS_

_Esta fue una idea mia, luego de ver THE COON y la trilogia de mysterion seguidas XDDD, ah y como siempre:_

_c: "me gusto y quiero dejar un **review**." - "OH gracias" *0* _

¬W¬ _"creo que lo agregare a **favoritos**..." - "sdgfdgsd, GRACIAS!" TwT_

"_no me gusta el yaoi..." - "¿entonces por que **putas **lo leiste?" _ ⌐w⌐

GRACIAS, **Yoru-Yube.**


	2. capitulo 1: alejate de mi rival

HOLA!  
>Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alos que dejaron un review, espero que les guste el cap.<p>

Disclaimer: South Park NO me pertenece. u_u

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>  
><span>Alejate de mi rival<span>

— ¡Kenny levantate de un jodida vez! ¡llegaras tarde a clase!

— …

_Las mañana de colegio son las peores para mi…_

El rubio se levanto de su cama, miro su pequeño cuarto y se cambio para ir a clases lentamente, ignorando los gritos que su madre daba de vez en cuando, se coloco su típica parka naranja y cerró la parte de los cordones con fuerza para que solo se vieran sus ojos azules.

Bajo las escaleras, su padre dormía en el sofá con una lata de cerveza en su mano, su hermana se preparaba para ir a la escuela y su madre limpia la cocina, cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

— ya me voy. —dijo mirando a su madre y a Karen, estaba a acostumbrado a no desayunar, luego le pediría comida a alguien.

La parada de bus de South Park todavía se podía usar, cuando llego vio a Stan hablando con Kyle.

Los chicos cuando lo vieron llegar lo saludaron con la mano al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Kenny! ¿Leíste las noticias? Mysterion y Caos volvieron a encontrarse en South Park. —dijo el pelinegro sorprendido mientras Kyle leía un periódico.

— …También dice que la policia casi llega a capturar a Caos de no ser por una bomba de humo… y de que encontraron cajas de explosivos en uno de los Estadios de South Park… wow, ¿no les parece que los planes de Caos se han vuelto más peligrosos? — dijo el ojiverde preocupado.

Kenny frunció el ceño y miro la carretera, era cierto… ya tenían 16 años y no había podido capturar a Caos en ninguna ocasión, pero tampoco le había ido tan mal… había salvado el estadio de ser destruido.

— Hola maricas! — una voz fastidiosa se escucho a su costado.

— ¿Hola Culón, leiste las noticias?

— ¿Otra noticia de Mysterion? Desde que me despierte es de lo unico que he escuchado, "Mysterion esto…", "Mysterion y su bendito club de fans".

El rubio sonrio burlonamente de Cartman, si no fuera por su abrigo naranja, ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Bueno que esperas Cartman, Mysterion es el heroe de South Park y Caos es su rival, ademas es interesante escuchar sobre ellos… - dijo Stan.

— ¡Mysterion no es el único héroe de South Park! — grito el castaño.

— ¿Qué?

— Eh… NADA! CALLENSE MARICAS! — dijo finalmente molesto Cartman y se volteo.

En ese momento llego el bus amarillo, adentro todos hablaban en murmullos, mostraban imágenes con su celular que talvez trataron de tomar ayer en la noche fotos.

Kyle se sento con Stan en la parte de atrás, Cartman se fue a molestar a Clyde un rato y Kenny buscaba un asiento.

Algo capto su atención, en uno de los asientos del fondo, cerca de Stan y Kyle, un rubio de ojos grises miraba distraido a la ventana, un asiento libre a su costado.

McCormick sonrio y se sento sin preguntarle.

Butters miraba la ventana y pensaba en la noche anterior, casi hace explotar un estadio de South Park, se pudo haber metido en varios problemas por eso, bueno… no era como si alguien hubiera estado dentro, no habian probabilidades que alguien saliera lastimado, _aunque fue una idea algo peligrosa… _de repente escucho como alguien se sentaba a su costado.

— Hola Butters.

— H-hola Kenny… - dijo nervioso, Kenny estaba hablandole tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

— y… escuchaste las noticias? — pregunto McCormick.

— ah… s-si, sobre Mysterion y Caos, t-todos hablan de eso.

_Siempre tan inocente e ingenuo, _esa era una definición que tenia Kenny sobre Butters, un rubio muy lindo y tierno con las personas, a diferencia de su rival, quien más de una vez le habia tendido una trampa frente a la policia o los ciudadanos de South Park.

—¿Qué piensas sobre eso? — pregunto interesado Kenny, queria saber si el rubio estaba de su lado.

Butters lo miro pensativo, jugando con sus nudillos, no podia decir nada sobre Caos, llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo su identidad y no queria delatarse solo.

— mmm… _Mysterion pudo haberlo hecho mejor_… — solto sin darse cuenta mientras volteaba a la ventana.

— ¿Q-que? — ¿_ni siquiera tartamudeo… a Butters no le cae Mysterion…? ¿o no le caigo yo? — _a que te refieres? ¿no te gusta Mysterion?

_Gusta… _Butters sintio sus cara ponerse roja, ¿se refiere a si me gusta en "_ese" _modo? ¿o si lo admiro?, Yo soy Caos, n-no puedo pensar en esas cosas…

— ¡N-no!, me ref-fiero a que creo q-que Mysterion p-perdio su o-oportunidad c-contra Caos por e-esa ves. —dijo nervioso el rubio bajo la mirada confusa de Kenny. — pero a ti… ¿Qué p-piensas de Caos?

Kenny lo miro confundido, nunca habia pensado en esas cosas, pero el otro rubio esperaba una respuesta.

_¿yo? ¿Qué pienso de Caos? Bueno… es mi rival, es inteligente, astuto e incluso tiene un club de fans como yo… hasta podria decir que es sexy… espera ¿Qué mierda? No, estoy pensando mucho de esto…_

_—_ Caos… es un buen villano para Mysterion. — dijo Kenny sintiendose tonto, Butters lo mirada sorprendido, siempre habia admirado a Kenny por su popularidad con las personas, era amable con el y lo consideraba alguien que cumplia bien su rol como villano.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos se animaros a decir algo más, Butters volvio a mirar por la ventana y Kenny solo esperaba que llegaran a la maldita escuela de una vez.

Las clases trancurrieron aburridas, profesores hablado mierda que no entendia, haciendo preguntas confusas, de todas formas, las unicas personas que prestaban atención en clase eran Kyle, Wendy y Butters, quien a proposito lo habia dejado confundido toda la mañana con su pregunta en el bus, no estaba prestando atención a clases y sin darse cuenta, se paso toda la clase reflexionando sobre sus problemas.

_Bueno, Caos es lindo, lo tengo que admitir, es otro adolescente como yo, su píel parece bien suave, ¡pero no deberia pensar asi de alguien con quien peleo a diario!_

El timbre de clases sono y todos salieron despavoridos corriendo a sus casas, Cartman estuvo enojado todo el día, regañando sobre Mysterion, que el no era la gran cosa y que no entendia por que todos se emocionaban con el, Kyle y Stan solo lo ignoraban, esto pasaba cada vez que las noticia hablaban sobre el o Caos, nada fuera de lo normal… ¿o si?

— ¡BUTTERS! — El grito de Kenny hizo sobresaltar al chico, quien se volteo y empezo a ponerse nervioso. — ¿ya te vas? No quieres ir con nosotros…

— ah… lo siento Kenny, tengo cosas que hacer. — dijo Leopold excusándose, hoy terminaria de completar su plan en el estadio de South Park.

* * *

><p>La noche era calmada, talvez demasiado calmada, Kenny se despidio rapido de su grupo, luego de un rato Cartman se fue tambien dejandolo solos a Kyle y Stan jugando videojuegos.<p>

Kenny llego a su casa y penso en lo que pasaria, conociendo a Caos… _no, no seria capaz de volver al estadio y hacelo explotar, _o tal vez si…

Eran las 9 p.m., saco su traje de Mysterion y se lo puso rápidamente, si su hipótesis era cierta, debía llegar al estadio antes que el.

Una sombra se movía a una velocidad normal, un bote de basura callo pero no le importo.

* * *

><p>Alguien corría lo más rápido que podían permitirle sus grandes piernas, deslizándose por los tejados, su plan era simple: debía tratar de ganarle a Mysterion y pelear contra Caos, robar el crédito y conseguir salir en el noticiero de mierda para ser reconocido de una vez por todas.<p>

"_malditos seas… Mysterion, Caos, Club de fans desesperadas, todos ustedes…"_

* * *

><p>Caos ordenaba las cajas de explosivos de nuevo, tuvo que conseguir más por sitios ilegales, traerlas hasta aquí, pero pronto terminaría, <em>disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales…<em>

Un ruido se escucho en la puerta, Caos no se altero, _wow… en verdad me siento una persona diferente ocultando mi identidad…,_ solo se sentó en una baranda observando la cancha del estadio, abajo todas las cajas estaban distribuidas, solo quedaba prender el mechero y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— _¿Por qué haces esto, Caos? — Una voz conocida._

_—_ ¿No es lindo?, imagínate la cantidad de fuegos artificiales que habrán, será como una especie de fiesta personal…

Mysterion salio de su escondite con semblante molesto, no habia avisado a la policía de esto, pensaba arreglarlo el solo, "_es mi rival, es inteligente, astuto…" _Algo en su mente volvio a aparecer, paro en seco y se sorprendió por lo que habia pensado hace unos momentos…

Caos no lo miraba, tenia la cabeza baja mirando otra cosa, cualquiera que lo viera asi creería que esta viendo sus explosivos y que en cualquier momento haria alguna locura, pero dentro del rubio algo pasaba, una mezcla de pensamientos que lo habian dejado perplejo… "_yo… ¿admiro a Mysterion?  
><em>

_— ¡_SABIA QUE IBAN A ESTAR AQUÍ USTEDES DOS! TENEMOS UN PAR DE COSAS QUE ACLARAR — una voz ronca se escucho como eco por todo el lugar.

Mysterion y Caos se sobresaltaron y buscaron al tercer invitado, una "gran" sombra aparecio cerca suyo y Caos fruncio el seño, pensar en todas estas cosas lo habia estado hacer perder el tiempo, ahora no solo tenia que pelear con su rival, sino con… ¿Quién_ es el?_

Un gran chico vestido de algun tipo de animal, con antifaces que ocultaron bien su presencia, incluso tenia nariz, cola y garras en su disfraz, se veia enojado con ambos chicos, su molestia no era solo con Caos, sino con su "competencia".

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo Caos, levantandose.

— ¿¡Acaso no han escuchado de mi! ¡Que mierda hizo Mysterion para ser reconocido a los pocos dias de su aparicion! — dijo enojado. — ¿¡nunca han escuchado de mi bola de idiotas! Soy "The Coon".

"_¿The Coon…?" _Un mismo pensamiento vagaba por las cabezas de los rubios, eso no estaba en sus planes.

— Ahora que me conocen déjenme aclarar algo aquí, ¡yo sere tu nuevo rival Caos, preparate para ver lo que es bueno!

— Espera, tu no puedes ser su nuevo rival, YO lo soy. –Mysterion se sentia molesto, lo estaba haciendo a un lado.

— Eso esta por verse… — dijo el Mapache mientras se acercaba a Caos con la intención de quitarle el encendedor de su mano.- asi que Caos… sera mejor que-

Una caja vacia lo golpeo en la cara directamente, cayo al suelo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Mysterion, Caos habia golpeado al otro Super Heroe sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Crees que con eso basta idiota? Si quieres ser mi rival deberas hacer más que eso… — dijo mientras prendia el encendedor y lo acercaba a la mecha — en cuanto a ti Mysterion… deberia salir de aquí, ya perdiste este encuentro…

La mecha se prendio al contacto con el fuego, Caos salio por la puerta caminando y Mysterion agarro al otro super heroe arrastrandolo lo más rapido que podia para salir de ahí.

Una explosión llevo a otra.

Bajo los ojos de Mysterion, el estadio exploto con el paso de los segundos.

Cada explosión era un monton de fuego artificiales que se elevaban al cielo y desaparecian.

Escondido, Butters sonreia de costado, habia tenido razon… era una vista hermosa en realidad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.<p>

Comenten por favor si quieren que le ponga "The Coon" o "El mapache" a Cartman.

Ya sabes (aa ya estoy de mejor humor XD) si te gusto este capitulo, por que no dejar un review? o por que no agregarlo a favoritos? *0*

oh verdad:

natsu02: Gracias por haber agregado como 4 fic mios, (hehe creiste que no me daria cuenta) GRACIAS SIGNIFICA MUCHO TwT

Isla: haha siempre estas por todos lados, has comentado varios fics mios, create una cuenta *0*

y a las demas personas que les gusto este fic, gracias c:

**yoru-yube**


	3. capitulo 2: nueva tecnica de lucha

**Hola!**  
><strong>wow gracias por los review, que bien que opinaron por el nombre de Cartman, se queda como "The Coon", tambien GRACIAS a los que agregaron esta hostoria a favoritos. TwT<strong>

**oh, tengo un aviso: por si alguien aca lee mi otro fic "_Bus Partiendo, Destino: Libertad_" voy a dejarlo suspendido por un tiempito, en unos dias comienzo clases y voy a continuar solo este, por que es el que tengo más avanzado en cuanto caps.**

**Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo (yei), espero les guste:**

DISCLAIMER: SOUTH PARK **NO** ME PERTENECE.**_ T-T_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2: Nuevas tecnicas de lucha<span>**

El estadio de South Park termino destruido y la noticia se esparció por todo el pueblo al día siguiente.

Kenny se sentia impotente al ver la noticias, los periodicos y a las mismas personas murmurando cosas en la calle, habia fracasado como protector y ya no sabia que hacer.

— No creo que sea culpa de Mysterion, dicen que vieron a alguien más corriendo por las calles vestido de Superhéroe…

— ¿En serio? — dijo Cartman prestando atención a lo que comentaba el pelinegro, se encontraban en plena clase pero nadie le estaba prestando atención al maestro, excepto Kyle. — ¿alguien más vestido de Super Heroe…?

— Solo un idiota que de seguro… — murmuro Kyle lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos escucharan.

— ¿Qué dijiste judío?

— Nada que te importe culo gordo. — dijo cortante.

Kenny dejo de prestar atención a lo que decían sus amigos, la típica conversación de siempre, miro a la ventana de su clase, el cielo era gris y las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve.

— ¿Kenneth McCormick, puede leer el siguiente párrafo? — la profesora se veía enojada con el, en realidad era su cara habitual, ¿Cómo decían los chicos góticos sobre ella? "_perra conformista, viviendo de su salario de maestra en un departamento personal, otro zombis más", _ah si.

— emm… — miro a su costado con ojos de clemencia, Kyle fruncio el seño y le señalo el párrafo que debia leer, sonrio y susurro un "gracias".

* * *

><p>El timbre del receso es musica a los oidos de cualquier estudiante arto de que le llenen de información su cerebro a punto de explotar.<p>

Un rubio tímido caminaba dudoso, como si pareciera querer evitar a alguien, habia cosas que no sabia como manejar y no le gustaba que lo presionaran.

— ¡Butters! — una voz lo llamo por los pasillos y corrió en su dirección, el mencionado paro en seco maldijo por lo bajo.

Francis, un chico de su salón que lleva estudiando con los demás desde que tenían 9 años, es alguien que Butters llamaría "compañero" o "conocido", no obstante, el chico tenia cierto afecto por el pequeño rubio, lo llamaba a su casa a veces, lo acompaña a clases cuando tenia la oportunidad y estaba de más de decir, tenia más que afecto por el.

— H-hola Francis… —dijo el rubio mirando nervioso a su amigo, no le gustaba por donde iba esto. — no te vi.

— Hey escucha…estaba pensando y ¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche? — dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

— ¿Eh?

Kenny caminaba por los pasillos para ir a su mesa con su grupo, no tenia para comer pero no importaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero algo lo dejo sorprendido cuando dieron la vuelta, sus amigos también se sorprendieron por lo que pasaba en frente de ellos.

— ¿Ese es Butters? — dijo Stan.

— Eso parece, esta hablando con Francis, lleva buscándolo desde la mañana, lo se por que me lo contó Clyde.

— Solo ignoren a los maricas y vamos a comer, Francis lleva detrás del culo de Butters desde hace mucho tiempo. — dijo Cartman restándole importancia al asunto, sin decir nada más se fue caminando a la cafetería, Stan y Kyle se voltearon y lo siguieron.

— Kenny, ¿vienes? — pregunto el pelinegro.

— En un momento… emm...voy al baño. — esa fue la excusa más falsa que pudo dar, Stan fingió hacerle caso y entro a la cafetería.

Kenny empezó a fingió caminar por ahí cerca y trato de escuchar la conversación de los dos chicos lo más que podía.

— ¿y que dices…? Podríamos ir al cine, ver una película y luego ir a comer algo por ahí… - "¡_lo sabia! ¡Le esta pidiendo una cita!"_

_— _y-yo… — Kenny volteo un momento a ver la cara del rubio, se veía nervioso, "_oh, se siente incomodo." — _Hoy v-voy a ir a la casa de Tweek a estudiar.

— Oh, bueno, ¿Qué tal mañana? — "_¿no se da por vencido? ¿Qué no ve que no quiere Salir con el?" _

Butters se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso, no le gustaba estar en este tipo de situaciones, se sentía culpable.

— Vamos Butters, ¿también tienes algo que hacer mañana?

— Claro que si, va a salir conmigo, ¿acaso lo olvidaste Butters? – alguien se puso al costado del mencionado.

— ¿Kenny? ¿Estas saliendo con McCormick, Butters? — Francis no salía de asombro, ¿el chico más inocente de South Park… saliendo con el más pervertido?

Butters sintió como sus mejillas se ponían caliente, volteo y vio a Kenny sonriendo mientras le decía con la mirada que secundara su mentira.

— eh… s-si. — dijo sorprendido, Kenny lo estaba ayudando.

— Bueno… no sabia que estaban saliendo… creo que mejor me voy a comer, adiós chicos. — Francis se fue dejando solo a los dos chicos.

Kenny miro al pequeño rubio, tan inocente frente a el, como si ese idiota fuera a ser capaz de tener una cita con el, ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente, una sensación extraña en su pecho al imaginarse al rubio saliendo con ese chico, fruncio el seño y lo miro enojado.

— Butters.— lo llamo con un tono de voz serio.

El otro solo volteo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos, su voz seria le recordaba a cierta persona pero no era momento pensar en ello.

— Si no querías salir con el solo debías decírselo.

— ¡Es la tercera vez que me lo pedía! Y-ya no tenia más excusas, a-además ya me habia pedido salir alguien más pero l-lo rechace. — dijo el rubio avergonzado.

"_¿¡la tercera vez! ¿¡De repente ahora todos van detrás de Butters! Bueno… tampoco es como si yo no me la pasara bien, pero con Butters, las cosas son distintas… "_

Kenny respiro hondo paso la mano por el pelo del otro rubio desordenándolo, Butters se sintió avergonzado asi que alejo un poco la cabeza.

— Bueno… gracias p-por la mentira, me ayudaste mucho, ¡nos vemos! — y sin decir más desapareció de su vista lo más rápido que podía.

— ¿Que? Esper… maldición.

Entro en la cafetería a paso lento, en su típica mesa estaban sus amigos mirándolo con una expresión graciosa.

— … ¿Qué pasa?

— Vimos lo que hiciste por Butters. – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa burlona

— Ah si, bueno… fue solo por ayudarlo.

— Maricas, siempre complicándose la vida, solo bésense y dejen de joder.

— Si claro culón, como si tuvieras la agallas de hace eso.

Stan ignoro la pelea que empezaba a su costado y se volteo a hablar con Kenny, el rubio se veía pensativo.

— Oh por favor no me digas que considerarías un consejo tan idiota.

— ¿Qué? Ahorraría muchas complicaciones. – dijo el rubio mirando a una mesa llena de chicas, ellas solo volteaban y le coqueteaban.

— O puede provocarlas. – dijo Stan.

Luego de eso, las clases concluyeron como siempre.

* * *

><p>La noche caía rápido, las autoridades seguían trabajando e investigando sobre el estadio destruido, Mysterion veía desde lejos la escena.<p>

Pudo haberlo detenido, ¿en vez de eso que hizo?, se quedo pensando en lo lindo que se veía Caos sentado cerca de esas cajas y como The Coon, _maldito idiota_, le habia declarado competencia en querer ser su nuevo rival, por favor.

"_solo besense y dejen de joder" _el recuerdo lo hizo reir un poco, _vaya idea…_

Un policia se le acerco, se veía preocupado y alarmado, estos ultimos dias South Park habia tenido demasiadas sorpresas.

— ¡Mysterion! Hemos recibido la ubicación de Caos. — El súper héroe se puso alerta y recibiendo el papel que el policia le daba salio corriendo.

* * *

><p>— Bien dejame ver si lo entendi…<p>

— Esto es tan ridiculo.

— ¿Me golpeaste con una caja, me desmaye y luego el idiota de Mysterion me arrastro afuera antes de que el estadio explote?

— Si demonios, es la tercera vez que lo preguntas. — Caos miraba aburrido al Super Heroe más ridiculo que habia visto en su vida, i.e. Coon no recordaba nada después del golpe y llevaba fastidiandolo desde que aparecio, no es como si el estuviera esperando a alguien pero… —bueno, ya que lo entendiste, ¿puedes irte?

— Oh no, recien estamos comenzando, ¿Estas preparado? Por que desde ahora YO soy tu nuevo rival.

— ¿Qué? No, no quiero. — dijo el rubio mirando abajo, estaban en un edificio de tres pisos, la vista de la ciudad era más interesante que hablar con el.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Coon miro a su enemigo, su reconocimiento como nuevo rival de Caos para los ciudadanos de South Park era algo importante, solo asi la policia y los demás sabrian quien era el verdadero Heroe aquí, las tacticas de Mysterion eran obvias, nada como seducir involuntariamente a su enemigo, un juego asqueroso y gay pero… si lo ayudaria con su meta…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>— <em>Caos… ¿sabias que te ves muy bien con el contraste de la luna?

Caos sintio como se erizaba toda su piel y volteo mirando a su acompañante con una cara de panico, ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar?, se paro de golpe y empezó a retroceder con una mirada de enojo.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir idiota?

— jajaja nada, solo tomalo como un cumplido. — dijo The Coon mientras veía a su compañero, era verdad, habia bajado la guardia en un segundo.

En un maldito edificio de tres pisos, tuvo que trepar por la escalera negra de emergencia para llegar al tejado, ¿Por qué diablos Caos elegia lugares de altura? Cuando llego vio algo que nunca esperaba, Caos insultaba a The Coon y le decia que se alejara, el otro solo reia divertido con la escena y

Trataba de acercarse.

— _Me pueden explicar que estan haciendo… - _Caos se detuvo en seco y volteo, Mysterion estaba alli mirandolos como si estuvieran locos.

— Oh, Hola. – dijo Caos, mientras agarraba un bote de basura y lo lanzaba en direccion al otro chico.

— ¡ESO DOLIO HIJO DE PUTA! — The Coon se veía enojado. — vaya Caos, solo te hice un cumplido.

"_¿Q-que?" _Mysterion miro sorprendido a los dos chicos, esto no era lo que se esperaba, su rival se veía incomodo con la situación, se dio la espalda y se sento en el suelo ignorando a los dos chicos.

The Coon empezó a sentir que sobraba en ese lugar, no le gustaba esa sensación, ¿Qué tenia Mysterion que acaparaba su atención tan sencillamente?, fingió bostezar y camino en direccion a la escalera negra, si el "rival" de Caos estaba ahí era por que la policia no tardaria en llegar, pero este no era el momento en que queria darse a conocer, esperaria la proxima vez.

— Bueno, ya hice mi trabajo aquí, adios. – mejor retirarse ahora y dar el aspecto de alguien elegante.

Mysterion se quedo mirando al otro rubio, este solo volteo y le devolvio la mirada, se veía disgustado, todo esto se estaba empezando a volver demasiado complicado para el, como si esperara algo.

— No tengo ganas de pelear ahora… — dijo Caos serio dandole la espalda.

— Bueno… - dijo Mysterion acercandose donde el sin bajar la guardia, se sento a su lado y miro abajo a la ciudad.

— Desde que ese idiota aparecio me lleva molestando, es peor que tu. —una lengua afilada, Caos seguia sin mirarlo. — demasiadas complicaciones…

— hahaha hoy alguien me dio una recomendación para no pensar en eso. — dijo Mysterion burlon, no debia mostrar ese lado suyo ni sacar ese tema pero verlo asi, era hasta tentador. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¡Por favor! — dijo Caos parandose de pronto y yéndose en dirección a la escalera.

Alguien lo detuvo por el hombro y cuando volteo sintio algo chocar contra sus labios, un beso algo brusco que lo tomo por sorpresa, no sabia como reaccionar y tenian como una sensación extraña, su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Mysterion no sabia como habian llegado a ese punto, pero valla que no se arrepentia, sus labios eran suaves y era un sensación increíble, de todos los besos que habia dado a alguien, este era uno de los mejores, queria profundizarlo más pero sintio como unas manos lo empujaron de pronto.

Caos habia empezado a reaccionar, su mente empezó a recapitular lo que habia pasado rapidamente, esto no deberia estar pasando, puso sus manos en el pecho del otro chico y empujo sin mucha fuerza apartandolo.

— ¿Por… por que hiciste eso...? – dijo Caos mirando sorprendido a su rival. — ¿es acaso una nueva tactica de lucha?

Mysterion penso unos momentos, se paso la lengua por los labios saboreando lo que acababa de hacer y se percato de algo muy gracioso, no le molestaria hacerlo de nuevo, pero la cara enojada de Caos daba por seguro que no la tendria facil, se acerco un poco al rubio y le dijo.

— Puede ser… consideralo un beso de buenas noches. – su voz ronca de siempre ocultaba su verdadera identidad y dejando al otro perplejo, bajó por la escalera de emergencia y desaparecio por las calles.

Caos miro abajo, unos carros de policia se comenzaban a acercar al edificio, le quedaban unos segundos para salir de ahí, se deslizo por las escaleras negras.

— Beso de buenas noches… si claro. – murmuro.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui! nos veemos en el proximo capitulo *0*<p>

RECUERDEN: _Si te gusto este capitulo... por que no darle un review? o por que no agregarlo a favoritos? Da tu punto de vista. c:_

**_Yoru-Yube._**


	4. capitulo 3: inicio de un plan

Hola!  
>Subire el capitulo ahorita por que mañana estare ocupada todo el jodido dia.<p>

***0* GRACIAS** a los lectores que se van integrando a la historia, sus reviews me alegran mucho, ohh y a las personas que agregaron a favoritos tambien T-T

Bueno no los distraigo más, solo el disclaimer y ya.  
><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> South Park **NO** me pertence, sino a Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: Inicio de un Plan.<span>

Un grupo de chicos vestidos de negro estaba reunido en la parte trasera de un colegio, aunque ya no estudiaran ahí ese era su punto más de encuentro más frecuente.

A su costado dos chicos de 9 años uno vestido de negro como los otros, fumaba y escuchaba a su compañero, un pelinegro con un buso azul claro y unos jeans.

Los góticos de South Park ya eran mayores de edad pero aun seguian juntandose de vez en cuando, el unico de ellos que aun seguian estudiando era Georgie, de nueve años quien solo consideraba como amigo a una sola persona en ese colegio lleno de comformistas, Ike Broflovski.

- _Que bueno que lo encuentro reunidos, necesito hablar con ustedes._ – una voz gruesa se escucho cerca de ellos, levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – prengunto el lider de ese grupo, un chicos de pelo rizado con un baston negro.

- Llevo buscandolos por todos los jodidos lados, necesito un favor. – dijo el sujeto con voz chillona y enojada.

- ¿Cartman? – pregunto el pequeño niño reconociendo a unos de los amigos de su hermano.

- ¡Oh otro judío! Terminaran volviendose una plaga cuando menos nos demos cuenta. – dijo el castaño sin prestarle atención al niño, dirigiendose de nuevo a las tres personas mayores que lo veian. - como ya escucharon antes, necesito un favor, algo que ustedes tienen para ser más exactos.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – pregunto Redgoth acomodandose el pelo.

- Bien Bien, sere directo, justamente tu tienes un libro que habla sobre un metodo de invocación a Cthulhu, quiero ese libro.

- Si claro comformista, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo dare?

- Podemos… llegar a un acuerdo puedo arreglarte un encuentro con tu ya sabes quien... – dijo Cartman mirando gracioso al chico del cerquillo rojo.

Enriqueta dio una calada a su cigarrillo y miro a su compañero, el mencionado solo penso unos segundos y luego levantando la vista al castaño pregunto en tono burlón.

- ¿Te refieres a Stotch? ¿Leopold Stotch?

- ¿Hay otro Leopold en este jodido pueblo? – respondio con otra pregunta al chico.

* * *

><p>Kenny caminaba directo a la escuela mientras conversaba con Stan.<p>

- ¡En serio Kenny, no sabes lo odioso que es leantarse en las mañanas y ver que tu papa te esta grabando con una filmadora! – dijo olesto el pelinegro.

- Creí que ya habia dejado esos pasatiempos…

- Eso creíamos todos hasta ayer cuando vino a casa emocionado por que compro otra más moderna incluso.

El rubio solo reía escuchando a su amigo, Kyle aun no llegaba y el culón no se le veía por ningún lado.

- Wow, han pasado días desde que han vuelto a aparecer Mysterion y Caos, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto Stan mirando un puesto de periódicos que habia en el camino.

- Si tienes razón… - dijo McCormick con aire triste, era verdad, desde su "propuesta para calmar el estrés" Caos no habia aparecido, la habia cagado y ya no sabia como remediar las cosas, deberia sentirse feliz por que su rival habia renunciado pero en cambio… se sentía solo, como si no le gustara que esto pasara.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso no querías que Caos fuera derrotado?

- Yo no creo que haya sido derrotado. – dijo una voz nueva, ambos voltearon y vieron a Kyle acercandose a ellos, al parecer habia estado escuchando su conversación desde hace un rato. – Tal vez Caos esta planeando algo nuevo, ah y por cierto, Stan… ¿por que cuando pase por tu casa tu papa me estaba grabando con una filmadora…?

- ¡¿A ti tambien? – grito Stan agarrandose el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando hacia el colegio cuando vieron a lo lejos dos chicos hablando.

- Hola Maricas! – los saludos Cartman a su modo cuando los vio acercarse. – Bien Butters, ya sabes, solo es una pequeña cita en el Café de Tweek luego de clases.

- ¡P-pero Cartman, pudiste haberme d-dicho antes! – El pequeño Stotch no se veía muy a gusto con la orden de Cartman.

Kenny miro a los dos, ¿el culón habia sido tan controlador como para programar una cita con Butters sin consultarle siquiera?, el rubio se veía avergonzado con lo que le pedia pero conociendo a Cartman no tendria de otra.

- No me importa Butters, entre maricas se entenderan, ahora puede irte. – dijo el castaño dandose la vuelta y mirando a sus amigos.

El rubio menor solo miro enojado al suelo y se volteo directo a la escuela si mirar a los otros tres chicos, ellos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habian visto a Butters tan molesto.

- Eres un idiota culón, Butters no es un titere que puedes manipular. – le recrimino el pelirrojo.

- Es para un favor que necesito, además ya es tiempo de que Butters deje de madure un poco. – dijo Cartman sin prestarle atención.

El rubio sentía algo en su pecho, algo le incomodaba de todo esto, no quería ver al rubio más pequeño salir con alguien solo por que se lo ordenaban.

Durante clases Cartman estuvo todo el tiempo entretenido con algo, ni siquiera presto atención a los insultos de Kyle, Kenny no perdía de vista al pequeño rubio, quería saber quien era la persona con quien se iba a juntar luego de clases.

Un pelinegro comia tranquilamente en su mesa, su mejor amigo tambien estaba con el, el día era tranquilo y nada parecia salir fuera de lo común como acostumbra en este pueblo… o eso era lo que creían.

- ¡Stan! – una voz chillona se escucho llamando y unos brazos femeninos se deslizaron por el cuello del ojiazul.

Kyle miro la esceno y desvio la mirada, Wendy tenia que dejar de juntarse con Bebe, cada día actuaba más como una puta, bueno… siempre lo habia sido no tenia por que sorprenderse.

- Hola Wendy. – saludo cortante Stan, ¿Por qué cuando creia que podria comer tranquilo con su super mejor amigo tenia que venir su ex novia y fastidiarlo de nuevo?

- Oh vamos Stanley. – dijo coqueta la chica – no deberias ser asi conmigo, tengo una propuesta que darte.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el pelinegro prestandole atención, Kyle tambien se intereso y volteo a escuchar.

- Por que no tenemos una doble cita, tu sabes… Bebe con Kyle y nosotros dos.

- ¿Y si vas a joder a alguien más, Wendy? Sabemos que esta es otra tactica para llamar la atención de los chicos mayores, no te preocupes, solo sigue juntandote con Bebe, parece que les gusta las putas como ella. – dijo el pelirrojo harto de que lo involucraran en sus problemas.

- ¿Ah si? Bien, pierdanse, no importa, Stan volvera detrás mio arrastrandose en unos dias. – dijo la chica molesta.

Separandose del pelinegro se retiro enfadada dejando a los dos chicos solos, Kenny se habia aburrido al primer momento que vio a Testaburger acercarse y se fue.

- Err… Stan yo…

- Gracias Kyle. – dijo su amigo viendolo a los ojos, era verdad, le debia una.

* * *

><p>- Bueno chicos solo quedan unos minutos para que terminen las benditas clases, tomense un tiempo libre, voy a ir al baño a retocarme el rimel.<p>

- Pero … usted ya no es una mujer. – se atrevio a decir un chico del salón.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Solo por que ya no soy mujer, no puedo ser alguien sensible!

- N-no no es a lo que…

- ¡Estas castigado, te quedaras luego de clases en detención por quince minutos!

Luego de eso, Garrison salio por la puerta, todos empezaron a hablar y Kenny aprovecho para juntarse con Cartman.

- Culón dime con quien has preparado una cita a Butters… - dijo el rubio.

- ¡No me digas culón! No te pienso decir, solo es una simple cita, Butters es un marica, no deberia hacer tanto drama. – dijo Cartman sacando una bolsita de papitas.

Kenny trato de convencer a Cartman pero el castaño no se atrevio a decir ninguna palabra. 

* * *

><p>El timbre de clases sono y Butters sintio un escalofrio por su espalda, tendria que hacer caso a la orden de Cartman, sino luego tendria que verselas con el, "<em>vamos Butters, no puede ser tan malo… no te van a besar ni nada, besar… ¡ah no pienses en eso!" <em>siempre era el timido de Butters, el manipulable, del que es facil sacar una broma o engañar… el que siempre necesita alguien que lo ayude, como en este momento.

Camino cerca del Café de Tweek y entro, no habia muchas personas y su nervioso amigo de seguro habria salido con Craig, vio al chico mayor de cerquillo rojo y se acerco a su mesa algo nervioso.

- Hola. – saludo tranquilo el otro, internamente sonriendo, el pequeño rubio se sento al frente suyo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Hola… ¿sabes que no estoy d-de acuerdo con esto?

- Te ves lindo cuando tartamudeas, ¿sabias? – dijo Redgoth, Leopold habia llamado su atención hace un tiempo.

Butters se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada rapido, no le gustaba estar en estas situaciones…"_maldito Cartman"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Luego del timbre, Kenny fue directamente a su casa, aun era muy temprano y no sabia que hacer, algo en su cabeza le decia que fuera al Café y averiguar que pasaba con Butters…<p>

_Podria ir… solo dar un vistazo, no es como si fuera a sacarlo de alli como si fuera su novio o algo, tal vez Butters esta en problemas, solo voy a ver, si lo eso._

Fue caminando, por varios minutos cruzando calles para llegar hasta el café de Tweek, llevaba una mochila pequeña en su espalda, dentro de ella llevaba por si acaso su traje de Mysterion, uno nunca sabe.

Entro en la cafeteria ocultandose de Butters y se sento cerca suyo, lo suficiente para escuchar algo de lo que conversaban.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – la pregunta de Redgoth lo dejo en perplejo.

- emm… no lo creo, l-la verdad, ya deberia irme, esta empezando a oscurecer y-y mis padres me mataran. – diciendo esto Butters se paro y agarrando su mochila trato de alejarse de la mesa.

El chico de casaca negra lo miro durante un rato y luego se paro tambien y trato de seguirlo, nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el y ahora no iba a desperdiciarla. 

* * *

><p>Butters caminaba a paso veloz hacia su casa, se sentía algo asustado, la noche habia caido sin avisar y de seguro sus padres lo castigarian, pero ahora no pensaba en eso.<p>

La luz de luna alumbra débilmente las calles, una sombra se movio cerca del rubio, ocultando su presencia para que no lo vaya a descubrir.

El pequeño rubio se volteo preocupado, sentía alguien siguiendolo y no queria encontrarse con ese tal Redgoth, tenia algo de miedo.

- _sabes que alguien te esta siguiendo, ¿no? Aparte de mi. – _Una voz oscura se escucho a su costado, Butters la reconocio inmediatamente y estaba por responderle algo enojado cuando recordo que en este momento no era Caos, solo un chico común para el.

Leopold volteo y se encontró con Mysterion, lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, sin perder tiempo, el Super Heroe agarro la mano del rubio y lo jalo a un callejón para alejarlo de su perseguidor.

En ese callejón, el chico mayor vestido de negro no los pudo ver y maldiciendo por lo bajo, cambio de rumbo y se fue de alli.

Mysterion miro al rubio enfrente suyo, algo se sentía extraño, como una sensación en ese chico, ¿le parecia o tenia la misma estatura que cierta persona? Oh vamos, debian ser imaginaciones suyas, la inocencia de Butters era algo que Caos no le mostraria nunca, solo era una sensación, solo eso.

- Gracias por ayudarme Mysterion… - dijo Butters con la cabeza baja, a este paso Mysterion se daria cuenta de quien era, soltando el agarre del chico trato de irse. – yo… debo irme.

- Espera. – lo detuvo el Super Heroe, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una idea loca habia pasado por su cabeza pero la ultima vez que siguió sus instintos las cosas no terminaron bien. - ¿ni siquiera un regalo de agradecimiento?

_Un lado pervertido_… Butters reacciono mal y fruncio un poco el seño, ese era Mysterion, su rival que una vez lo beso y trato de aprovecharse de ello, ¿acaso el muy idiota era asi… del tipo que anda besandose con todos? Ahora entendia todo… su beso con el solo habia sido parte de una broma suya.

_- Por que no mejor vas a besar a una desesperada…_ - dijo enojado y dandole la espalda y corriendo a su casa, hoy el dia le habia salido pesimo.

_Una lengua afilada para cualquier momento, _Kenny se sorprendio de ver ese lado de Butters, se lo habia tomado mal, genial… era la segunda vez que la cagaba.

- Esta bien fue mentira. – dijo sonriendo mientras Butters lo miraba avergonzado.

- Bueno… - Butters lo veia confundido, no queria admitirlo pero no le molestaria volver a besarlo, no debia pensar asi, solo fue un beso, una vez, esto es ridiculo. – ya me voy.

Mysterion vio como el rubio se iba, otra vez esa sensación en su pecho, pero tenia que ignorarla, solo era una sensación pronto pasaria.

* * *

><p>No me golpeen T-T<br>¿Quien quiere beso en el proximo cap? tampoco es como si fuera "wow!" una experta pero tengo una idea *perv mode*

Ayer fue un dia muy divertido, me hice otro piercing -.- (no vayan a creer que soy adicta a ellos o.0?) ah pero mi gato se escapo de mi casa, en unos dias volvera.

Bueno, ya sabes: _Te gusto este capitulo? Quieres un beso entre Mysterion y Caos? Quieres ver mi idea loca para el cap 5? Tambien tienes algun piercing y quieres contarlo? BUENO, DEJA UN **REVIEW** Y HAZMELO SABER, GRACIAS!_

**YORU-YUBE**


	5. capitulo 4: despertando

Hola! llegamos al cap 4, gracias de nuevo a las personas que se van integrando con la historia (sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :D)  
>recuerden que este es un fic de humor y romance (tal vez un poco de drama tambien ._.)<p>

DISCLAIMER: South Park **NO **me pertenece. T-T

* * *

><p><span>capitulo 4: Despertando.<span>

La noche de South Park es calmada, un chico de antifaz negro y ojos azules lleva sentado varios minutos en el mismo edificio e la vez pasada, mirando a los ciudadanos, las calles, los autos, por fuera parece una persona seria y concentrada, pero en realidad, por dentro, todos sus pensamientos son un enredo.

"_No recuerdo el momento en que empezaron estos sentimientos en mi, me refiero a que… por favor, yo soy el Súper Héroe más importante de South Park, las personas me consideran un símbolo de la ciudad, yo… alguien que sin darse cuenta, ¿esta confundiendo los sentimientos que tiene hacia su supuesto rival...?"_

- Esto… no puede estar pasando… - Mysterion mira hacia arriba y se frota los ojos.

Caos no habia aparecido hace un buen tiempo, la policía estaba sorprendida con esto pero al menos feliz, Mysterion se sentía enojado, cada vez que caminaba por la ciudad se encontraba con ese otro Súper Héroe… "The Coon", quien le reclamaba por haberle quitado a su supuesto "nuevo rival".

Hace unos día se habia encontrado con The Coon por una calle, le habia dado un dato de Caos y luego de conversar habian llegado a un acuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿dices que Caos vendra mañana en la noche? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?_

_- Por que somos Súper Héroes ambos… debemos ayudarnos. – dijo con una sonrisa de poca confianza._

_- ¿Tu tambien vas a estar ahí? – dijo serio mirando a un lado._

_- ¿Qué? No quieres compañía cuando hables con tu "rival". – dijo en tono burlon desde su esquina en la que se encontraba._

_Mysterion miro al otro chico, no deberia confiar en el pero si la información que le daba era cierta… no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

_- ¿Me vas a pedir algo? – dijo adivinando sus intenciones._

_- No tengo nada planeado contra Caos, pero aun asi terminare siendo su nuevo 'rival'. – dijo el otro con voz ronca._

_- Entonces…_

_The Coon se acerco a Mysterion, señalo un edificio al frente suyo, el otro miro el punto que señala y volteo a verlo confundido._

_- Solo necesito que entretengas a Caos lo suficiente, habla de el lo que quieras, pero Caos no debe salir de ese edificio._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Mysterion dudoso._

_- La policía cree haber detectado la ubicación de Caos, iré a confundirlos durante un rato y debes asegurarte que Caos no se mueva de ese edificio para que no vaya a arruniar mis planes, en conclusión, si ambos queremos que vuelva… solo hazme caso. – dijo tranquilo, un plan absurdo pero no queria que su rival desapareciera._

_Fin Flash Back_

Asi que esta es la razon de los hechos, estaba sentado, apoyado en una baranda de un edificio, con un conflicto interno sin conclusión.

Lo admitía, era su culpa… beso a Caos por un impulso, ni siquiera paro a recopilar los hechos de lo que hacia y ahora su rival se habia enojado, esto no le gustaba, algo le estaba pasando, podia sentirlo, algo habia cambiado dentro suyo, _no solo como Mysterion._

Ese ultimo pensamiento lo sorprendio, pero no habia otra explicación, ni siquiera, en todos estos dias que no habia aparecido Caos, habia salido con alguien y coqueteado al menos, nada.

Un ruido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia corto todos sus pensamientos, Mysterion volteo rapido para ver quien era la persona que estaba subiendo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Stan baja a comer! – la voz de su madre lo desperto, llevaba dormido por un buen rato, otro sueño extraño y sin sentido.<p>

Se paro cansado, miro el reloj que habia al costado de su cama.

- Todavía son las 8 de la noche… - dijo bostezando, no volveria a dormirse de dia.

Bajo las escaleras y vio que su madre ya estaba sentandose a la mesa, shelly se habia ido de viaje hace unos meses por su trabajo y ahora quedaban ellos, Stan jalo una silla y la acompaño.

- Hable con Sheila hace poco, me dijo que ella y Gerald saldran por unos dias, asi que Kyle y Ike estaran solos, ¿Por qué no los invitas a que vengan a comer mañana? - dijo su madre con voz calmada, se veia feliz.

- ¿En serio? Esta bien… pero, ¿Dónde esta…? – antes de que terminara su pregunta, Randy aparecio con una videocámara acercandose a la mesa.

_- Bien… otra cena normal en la casa de los Marsh, oh di "hola" Stan. _

_- Emmm Hola… -_ dijo Stan viendo como su mamá se empezaba a enojar.

_- ¡Randy apaga esa camara! ¿piensas grabar cada cena que tenemos acaso?_

_- Oww vamos Sharon… uhh ¿Qué stan comiendo? – dijo su padre apuntando a la comida en la mesa, en conclusión, ignorando a los reclamos de su esposa._

_- Aa… olvidalo._

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – una voz conocida por el ojiazul, Caos sube a la parte alta del edificio y se acerca a su rival caminando lentamente.<p>

- Queria… hablar contigo. – le explica Mysterion viendo la mirada dudosa del otro chico. – aprovechando que ese idiota de "The Coon" no esta aquí, ¿podemos conversar aunque sea una vez?

Caos mira al chico sentado en el borde del edificio, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda mirándolo a los ojos, se acerca a el y se sienta a su costado, tenia un presentimiento raro de todo esto.

- Bueno… - comienza el Super Heroe cortando su conexión de miradas, empezaba a ponerse nervioso. – solo queria pedirte perdon por… tu sabes, besarte…

El otro chico abre los ojos y apoya sus brazos en la baranda, se sentia algo nervioso, esto no se lo esperaba.

- no se como explicar lo que paso… - trato de continuar Mysterion, volteo a ver a Caos pero este no lo miraba, se veia triste. - ¿Qué tienes?

El otro chico volteo y lo miro a los ojos, se estaba disculpando pero… entonces no habia significado algo para el, algo en su pecho le comenzaba a doler, no le gustaba eso, pero todo esto era demasiado raro, siempre habia pensado que Mysterion era un buen oponente para el, el… lo admiraba, era ridiculo pero era cierto.

- yo… ¿Quién soy para ti? – pregunto triste, Mysterion se quedo helado. – eres mi rival… se supone que debo odiarte o t-tu deberias tratar de llevarme a la policia… ¿esto es un truco tuyo?

El super Heroe escuchaba la voz del otro, temblaba, en serio temblaba, aunque sea un poco, algo imperceptible pero le rompia el corazon verlo en ese estado, quiso acercarse pero Caos se irguio de golpe y lo miro a la cara con tristeza.

- No quiero que me tengas lastima… esto no deberia estar pasando, mejor me voy. – dijo dandose la vuelta y empezo a correr, tratando de bajar las escaleras de emergencia del edificio antiguo lo más rapido que podia, Mysterion se paro de golpe preocupado.

- ¡Espera, Caos! Yo… - la frase murio en sus labios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _¿Cómo llegamos a esto? _

El Super Heroe corrio a alcanzarlo, lo vio bajando y por fin alcanzandolo, puso una mano en su hombro, Caos sintio una corriente pasar por su espalda, volteo a encarar al otro chico y cuando lo vio se quedo mudo, Mysterion tenia una mano en la cabeza y se tapaba los ojos en aire cansado.

- Yo… no quiero que te alejes. – termino de decir el Super Heroe, no solo lo habia dicho por la orden que habia recibido de The Coon, razono lo que acababa de decir… en verdad habia dicho eso, empezo a reirse un poco y murmurando bajo, para si mismo dijo – _ahora ya entiendo…_

_- ¿Que? – _Caos dio un paso vacilante hacia el, ¿Qué habia dicho?.

* * *

><p>"<em>a veces… cuando una persona se da cuenta de que las cosas no saldran como el lo esperaba, tiene que recurrir a cosas extremas"<em>

Un restaurante abandonado era habitado por una persona, alguien caminaba por el piso de ese lugar, con un libro en la mano, murmurando cosas extrañas, frases misteriosas y desconocidas.

"_Yo… The Coon, no Eric Cartman, me he dado cuenta de algo completamente inesperado y en mi parecer, asqueroso…"_

En un punto definido del mar, en las profundidas de este, un punto de la tierra comienza a quebrarse, algo comienza a despertar desde lo más profundo, un ruido seco aun inaudible para los ciudadanos de South Park, aun nadie sabe de esto, ni la menor idea.

"_A que me refiero… ¿Qué es el amor no correspondido? ¿Qué es este punzon en el pecho, esta sensación asquerosa de… rechazo?"_

The Coon sigue murmurando las frases del libro, un símbolo extraño dibujado en el suelo del restaurante abandonado, una vela, la oscuridad… Las cosas en este pueblo al parecer no volveran a ser las mismas, pero eso no es de sorprender, South Park nunca ha sido y nunca sera un pueblo normal.

"_¿Y que si quiero que ahora olvides a tu antiguo rival? Ser reconocido, ser alguien importante, un heroe… todo eso también me importa pero, quiero tu atención." "Absurdo, alguien capacitado como yo para conseguir lo que quiero, ¿dejarme ganar por un idiota como Mysterion?"_

El már comienza a vibrar, aun algo alejado de South Park para causar alarmas, es solo cuestion de esperar hasta que comienze la verdadera destrucción.

"_Solo espera Caos, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, aun si eso significa deshacerme de tu supuesto rival, si mi plan esta marchando bien… no tengo de que preocuparme…"_

* * *

><p>Mirando a lod ojos a su rival, una ventana a sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero para ellos siempre a sido algo más profundo, se conocen desde hace tiempo, conociendonos desde otro modo.<p>

- … ¿Qué dijiste? – la voz de Caos sonaba sorprendida, Mysterion habia dicho que no queria que se alejara de el.

- Lo que escuchaste, no puedo dejar que te vayas. – respondió el Súper Héroe, sus emociones estaban mescladas, Dios, con ninguna persona le habia pasado esto antes, _¿Qué tienes Caos que me vuelves loco con solo escuchar tu voz?_

Empezo a avanzar hacia su rival, sus ojos estaban brillantes y no apartaban la vista del otro chico.

- ¿P-por que…? – sin darse cuenta, Caos tartamudeo un poco.

- Wow Caos no conocia ese lado nervioso tuyo, te queda preciso… - dijo el Súper Héroe empujando al otro chico a la pared que habia al costado de las escaleras, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, dejándolo acorralado, sonrio apreciando la posición en la que se encontraba, por fin lo tenia como queria, no podria escapar.

- Callate.- murmuro su rival algo nervioso al sentir su cuerpo sin salida, Mysterion habia demostrado poder ser todo un pervertido cuando se lo proponia.

- Ahora, lo siento pero no dejare que te vallas de este edificio, no sin mi autorización. – dijo susurrandole al odio, el aroma de cuerpo de su rival lo volvia loco, olia exquisito y no pudo resistir la tentación de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

- Mysterion… - jadeo el otro entrecerrando sus ojos, un ligero rubor aparecia en sus mejillas por la pena.

- ¿Sabias que… ese beso que te di, la otra vez, fue uno de los mejores para mi? – dijo con una sonrisa acercando su rostro al del otro chico.

"_solo esta jugando, solo esta jugando…" _Caos trato de no dejarse llevar por la mirada del otro, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros llenos de deseo y lo miraban de una forma que hacia sentir sus piernas tiritar.

- ¿En serio… ? – pregunto Caos con ingenuidad falsa, casi con sarcasmo, Mysterion podia sentir como sus alientos chocaban, la excitación era demasiada y si no podria saborear la boca de ese chico de una vez terminaria volviendose loco.

- _¿Por qué no lo comprobamos una vez más? – _y respondiendo con otra pregunta, acerco su boca a la del otro en un beso apasionado, sin vergüenza, solo queria sentirlo de nuevo, ese sabor que nunca habia sentido antes, que hacia su mente quedarse en blanco, sentir como su mente de desconectaba de su cuerpo y empezaba a moverse por puros impulsos.

Caos se dejo hacer, llevo sus manos al cuello del otro y pudo sentir como su cuerpo quedaba apresado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su Súper Héroe favorito, era un beso algo rudo, un movimiento de labios sincronizado y al separarse un poco para coger aire, pudo sentir como empezaban a besar su cuello, recorriendo cada espacio de este, como si lo estuviera saboreando, martirizandolo sin cuidado.

- _Tus labios no son lo unico que sabe bien, ¿puedo provarte un poco más? _– pregunto con esa voz profunda que lo hacia soñar despierto, sin esperar respuesta alejo sus brazos de los costado del chico y sujetando sus caderas algo brusco lo alzo haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, quedando apoyado contra la pared.

El rubio más pequeño sintio como era levantado en el aire y apresado con más fuerza en la pared, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando su espalda choco contra el muro, sus brazos seguian alrededor del cuello del otro sintiendo la textura de su capucha negra , el frio en sus labios luego de que se separaran le molesto, movio sus manos y acerco la cabeza de su rival con la suya volviendose a besar, no queria desaprovechar ningun segundo que tendrian juntos.

- Mysterion... - jadeo entre sus labios sintiendo otra corriente en su cuerpo.

Otro beso, otra caricia, podia sentir a el y a su rival jadear entre el beso, con la nueva posición en la que se encontraban, deslizo sus brazos alrededor del pecho del chico, metiendolo debajo de su casaca, sintiendo el torso firme pero suave del chico, estaba perdiendo el control, sentir las manos de Caos moviendose alrededor de su cuello solo lo hacia intensificar el beso y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura lo estaba decontrolando.

No habia necesidad de hablar, mordio el labio inferior del chico haciendolo entreabrir un poco la boca, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus lengua se juntaran, Caos sentia su cara enrojecer, estaba totalmente a merced de su rival, no podia ni queria terminarlo.

- _Sabia que los iba a encontrar aqui. – _una voz corto todos sus pensamientos y se separaron jadeantes mirando a la persona que habia llegado. – _Gracias por ayudarme a entretener a Caos, Mysterion._

El Súper Heroe solto a su compañero, miro a la oscuridad, la esquina de donde provenia la voz.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Caos confundido, tratando de soltarse de su agarre con Mysterion.

- Lo que oiste Caos, le pedi a tu rival que te mantuviera "ocupado" mientras me encargaba de unos asuntos.

El chico de ojos grises miraba confundido a los dos chicos y sintio algo en su pecho, una punzada, dolia, dolia más de lo que imaginaba, queria llorar pero no le iba a dar el gusto a su rival, recordo lo que le habia dicho hace unos momentos "_Lo que escuchaste, no puedo dejar que te vayas."_

_- mentiroso… - _murmuro en voz baja mirando al suelo.

Mysterion reacciono y vio a Caos, el chico no lo miraba, pero escucho como lo llamo, preocupado trato de explicar sin saber como lo que en verdad pasaba.

- ¡No!Espera Caos, The Coon me pidio eso pero… yo no…

- No quiero escucharte. – corto el otro, empujo débilmente al otro chico y bajo las escaleras, camino hasta el fin del callejón pero antes de salir miro a los dos de costado, se veia enojado pero sus ojos delatan las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Caos! – trato de llamar Mysterion bajando las escaleras.

- los odio a los dos… - dijo con voz cortada, Butters maldijo en su mente, siempre desde pequeño, su voz y sus ojos delataban sus verdaderos emociones, salio de ahí casi corriendo, a paso veloz desapareciendo de la vista de los dos Súper Héroes.

Mysterion se quedo petrificado ¿habia dicho que lo odiaba? Cuando peleaba contra Caos hace unos meses, esas palabras o le hubieran afectado tanto, ahora… ¿Qué es esta rabia contenida…? Miro a The Coon quien sonreia mirandolo.

- Por que… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamo el otro enojado, la unica persona con quien tenia todo el derecho de volcar ese enojo era el.

- ¿crees que puedes quedarte con todo, no? – le pregunto The Coon, mirandolo con semblante serio.

- ¿Qué…?

The Coon dio un paso hacia el, su plan habia salido a la perfección, Caos habia dicho que lo odiaba tambien pero no tanto como a Mysterion, solo era cuestion de tiempo, ya estaba listo.

- ¿Crees que tienes más derecho sobre alguien solo por que lo conoces desde más tiempo? – hizo otra pregunta.

- Estas hablando de… - la palabra murio en su boca al darse cuenta de quien se referia, ¿_The Coon… estaba enamorado de Caos…?_

_- _Pienso destruir este pueblo de mierda, no seria la primera vez que alguien trata de hacerlo, pero nunca nadie lo habia intentado de esta manera tan exclusiva, en cuanto a ti…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un ruido se escucho no tan lejos de ellos, Mysterion levanto la cabeza sorprendido, una criatura… un monstruo indescriptible se acercaba a las calles de South Park, los gritos de las personas se escuchaban a lo lejos y los carros empezaban a acelerar tratando de escapar de la criatura gigante de alas oscuras.

Mysterion reacciono de inmediato, todo esto lo habia planeado el.

- ¿Cómo diablos se detiene a esa cosa? – pregunto enojado, no esperaba una respuesta solo fue por pura impresión.

- Como si pensara decirtelo… - dijo el otro tratando de retroceder para salir del callejón.

- Bien, tendre que sacarte la verdad… a golpes. – dijo Mysterion con su típica voz gruesa e inconfundible.

* * *

><p>Mire por la ventana y pude ver varios carros de periodistas estacionarse y empezaban a grabar en plena calle, Una sombra de algo inmenso caminaba por las calles, <em>solo en South Park…<em>

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – baje las escaleras de la casa lo más rapido que pude, ellos ya estaban afuera, miraban las noticias asustados.

- Mamá… ¿no escucharon? Tenemos que salir de aqu…

_- Shh Stan no puedo escuchar – _Esto. Es. Increíble. Un maldito monstruo esta afuera destruyendo la ciudad, ahí personas corriendo desesperadas por las calles y _padres no quieren salir a la calle por que prefieren ver las noticias…_

"_Kyle…" _Un pensamiento golpeo mi cabeza, ¡Kyle! Tenia que buscarlo, sacarlo de su casa, a el y a Ike, ¡los dos estaban solos!

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Kyle y a Ike. – dije cogiendo mi chaqueta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede salir afuera! – dijo mi mamá volteando a verme preocupado.

- No puedo dejarlos solos, es peligroso, prometo volver lo más rapido posible. – dije apurado.

Se quedaron pensando un rato, los mire apurado, entre más tiempo pasaba, ¿Quién sabe que pueda estar pasando?, al final mi papa me miro tranquilo y asintio con la cabeza, eso fue todo, abri la puerta y Sali corriendo lo más rapido que pude.

* * *

><p>Una estación de radio seguia encendida, todas las personas de South Park escuchaban con cualquier radio que tenian, era la unica estación que se habia atrevido a hacer una nota en pleno ataque del monstruo gigante alla fuera.<p>

"_Robert tendrias que venir aquí mismo para sentir el panico de estar frente a un Dios de las profundidades… ahí personas corriendo por todas las calles, algunos edificios estan en fuego…"_

_- Bien Luke, ya fueron llamados a los bomberos y la policia esta tratando de hacer lo mejor que pued…_

"_¿…Puedes identificar a las personas que estan corriendo ahí…? … Espera Robert ¡algo más esta pasando! … ¿Esos son…?"_

_- ¿Que ocurre Luke?_

"_Robert es idea mia o ese es… ¡es el profesor Caos! Hey! ¡Caos! Necesito un autografo… ¡Caos! ¡hey!"_

_- Emm Luke... creo que ahí cosas más serias que tratar en estos momentos._

" _¡OH POR DIOS! Robert no vas a creerme… es idea mía o estoy viendo una batalla entre Mysterion y un… ¿chico ardilla?... como sea, Robert esta es una de las notas más interesantes que he hecho en toda mi carrera, no sabes como me- ¿hey que haces?... ¡no suelta es mi microfono!...Noo-__"_

_- ¿Luke? ¿Luke? Oh parece que hemos perdido la señal por radio microondas con Luke asi que-_

"¿_Hola Hola?"_

_- Si… ¡hola!_

"_Me llamo… ah estoy cansado… Randy Marsh… y... quiero ser... reportero por un día."_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! (de nuevo XD) nos vemos en el cap 5! <em>

_Quieres decir algo, dar tu punto de vista?, insultar a The Coon/Cartman? Quieres emm... *Piensa* (pervert yobe: intento de lemmon?) que? o_0_

_Bueno... entonces deja un **REVIEW, **gracias. TwT_

**_YORU-YUBE._**


	6. capitulo 5: sorpresas y nuevos planes

**Howdy Ho!**  
>Este es el capitulo 5 de "Mi Mas Grande Enemigo"<p>

**G**enero: **H**umor/**R**omance  
><strong>D<strong>isclaimer: South Park **_NO _**me pertenece. T-T

_Lector recien integrando/Lector conocido/Lector anonimo: Espero te guste este capitulo, deja llevar tu imaginación al 100% como una pelicula mental. (Call it Heavy Metal, Higuer than High, Feelin' just right, Call It Heavy Metal... no -.-)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Sorpresas y nuevos planes.<p>

"_Esta transmision funciona?... ¿holaa?...¿hola?"_

- Emm si lo escuchamos Randy Marsh, ¿Qué esta pasando alla fuera?

"_Bien, wow… esta es la noche más confusa que he tenido en mi vida… estoy corriendo por la pista… mi esposa esta corriendo a mi costado… di 'hola' Sharon…" "¡Randy! Hay cosas más importante ahora, ahí un monstruo gigante a unas calles de aquí… tenemos que encontrar refugio y buscar a Stan"_

- ¿Randy sigues ahí?

"_Si… sigo aquí… ¡estamos llegando al centro comercial! Acabamos de encontrar a los señores Stotch… ¿Dónde esta su hijo Stephen?" "NO SABEMOS, ¡BUTTERS!" "oh dios estoy tan asustado… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... Cthulhu o como se llame esta afuera destruyendo casas … ahí fuego por todos los lados, personas muertas y creo que ahí un enfrentamiento de súper héroes…_

- ¿D-de que hablas Randy?... ¿hola?

" _¡Oh dios mio! ¡Es Mysterion!" "¿Dónde?¿¡donde!" "¡Ahí idiota! Peleando con un chico ardilla muy gordo… se estan revolvando por el suelo… Mysterion le planta una golpiza en la cara… ¡si! Justo en la mejilla derecha… ¡ya lo tienes Mysterion!... el chico ardilla aplica una llave de lucha… ¡noo! ¿¡que estas haciendo!¡ Levántate Mysterion!" "¡RANDY CALLATE!"_

- … Randy… creo que deberiamos enfocarnos en asuntos más importantes.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la zona de destrozos, Butters llegaba a su casa, felizmente estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la zona de destrozos, se quito el traje de Caos y lo guardo en su ropero, sus padres no estaban en la casa, seguramente salieron corriendo como las demas personas.<p>

"_piensa como alguien aterrado de un Dios de las profundidades… ¿Dónde te ocultarias buscando más sobrevivientes?" _Abrio la puerta rapido y busco el centro comercial de South Park con la mirada, evidentemente, las personas corrian en esa direccion, ¿aunque no era ahí donde se encontraba Cthulhu? Adultos, quien los entiende…

Cerro la puerta y corrio lo más rapido que sus piernas le daban, podia percibir el fuego en esa dirección del pueblo pero no importaba, más temia al castigo que le podrian dar sus padres al no ir a buscarlos que el mismo Cthulhu en si.

* * *

><p>Stan encontro la casa de Kyle al poco rato, abrio la puerta de un golpe, aun se encontraban dentro, Ike lloraba y Kyle trataba de hacer que se levantara del suelo.<p>

- ¡Kyle! ¡Tenemos que salir de ahí!

- ¡Stan! Ike se doblo el tobillo al tropezar y no me deja tocarlo. – dijo nervioso y preocupado el pelirrojo, un temblor se sintio de nuevo en la ciudad y dentro de la casa de los Broflovski empezaron a caerse platos y tazas de la cocina.

El pelinegro miro la situación en la que se encontraban, tenían que salir rapido de ahí o morirían, levanto a Ike y lo cargo en su espalda rapidamente mientras jalando la muñeca del pelirrojo los llevaba a la puerta.

Afuera habian varios autos abandonados, divisaron uno en buen estado y se subieron a el, las llaves estaban todavía puestas y el carro prendio las luces al prenderse.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Cthulhu? Destruira South Park en una hora. – dijo Kyle mirando al monstruo gigante expandir sus alas desde la ventana del copiloto.

- Bueno… podemos hacer un intento. – dijo el pelinegro sacando su celular y marcando un numero.

- ¿A quien llamas?

- A Damián…

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Randy? ¿Adonde vas? ¡No puedes salir afuera!" "Necesito ver esto Sharon, Mysterion esta en una pelea!"<em>

- Randy, ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

"_Estoy saliendo del centro comercial ahora… estoy corriendo para ver la pelea… ¡Mysterion! ¡Hey!... ¿¡donde esta mi libreta de autografos cuando la necesito!"_

- ¿Mysterion esta afuera? ¡Oh genial! ¿¡Q-que esta haciendo!

"_Esta persiguiendo al chico ardilla por la vereda… ¡ya lo tienes!... lo hizo tropezar y ahora lo tiene contra le piso dandole golpes… ouu eso debio doler… ¡No espera!... oww Mysterion recibio un puñetazo en su cara… "_

- ¿chico ardilla…? ¿Dónde esta Caos?

"_Eso es lo que estoy buscando… no puedo ver ahora esta demasiado oscuro y los gritos de las personas me distraen… ¡Hey Chico Ardilla! ¿Dónde esta Caos?... uh se esta acercando a mi" "OYE PARA TU INFORMACIÓN NO SOY UNA ARDILLA, SOY EL NUEVO RIVAL DE CAOS, SOY 'THE COON'" "Vuelve aquí idiota!" "la transmisión se esta haciendo borrosa Robert creo que se le acabo la energia a esto… Mysterion esp-"_

- ¿Randy? ¿Randy? Ohhh parece que esta vez si perdimos la ultima comunicación via microondas que nos quedaba…

* * *

><p>Abajo en las profundidades de la tierra, como si fuera una gigantesca cueva oscura, un chico vestido de negro y ojos rojos estaba ocupado comiendole la boca a un rubio ingles, Damián le susurraba cosas en el oido haciendolo estremecer y ates de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, el sonido de su celular los hizo separarse levemente.<p>

- Damián… creo que tienes una llamada… - dijo nervioso Pip tratando de separar a su novio.

- no importa. – dijo el otro tratando de volver a besar a su novio.

- Damián. – le reclamo el ingles para que contestara.

- Esta bien esta bien. – dijo mientras levantaba el celular enojado y contestaba. - ¿Alo?

_- ¡Damián! Soy Stan, ¿tienes alguna idea de por que un monstruo de las profundidades mitad... pulpo, esta destruyendo South Park en este momento?_

_- ¿Qué? Monstruo de las profundidades… ¿hablas de Cthulhu?_

_- Lo que sea, creo que apareció de un agujero en el mar y ahora lleva destruyendo todo el pueblo sin parar._

_- mmm… alguien tiene que haberlo invocado entonces, iré allí en unos momentos, nos vemos. – dijo colgando mientras se paraba de su sillón y miraba arriba, ¿Quién podria haber invocado a Cthulhu?_

* * *

><p>Cerca del centro comercial, dos súper héroes peleaban revolcándose en el suelo, Mysterion le habia plantado en la cara un par de golpes a The Coon pero el otro era más pesado.<p>

- ¡Maldito Coon! Me las vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. – dijo Mysterion levantándose del suelo.

- por favor Mysterion, ¿tanto te molesta que te haya separado de tu noviecita? Caos ya no quiere saber nada de ti… - antes de que pueda seguir hablando, el otro chico se habia lanzado encima para volver a pelear.

A su costado, Butters buscaba el cetro comercial de South Park pero al ver a los dos chicos peleando en la pista no supo como reaccionar, trato de alejarse de allí lo más que podía pero un carro apareció a su costado y choco cerca de el.

En ese momento los dos chicos levantaron la vista sorprendidos por el ruido del carro y vieron al pequeño rubio cerca de la explosión, Kenny se preocupo y se alejo del otro chico corriendo para alcanzar a Leopold.

- ¡Hey! Emm… ¿Estas bien? – dijo preocupado el súper héroe sin cambiar su voz oscura para ocultar su identidad.

Butters sintió un escalofrió al reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, aun seguía enojado con el, aun no queria volver a verlo.

- Ow no le hagas caso a este idiota de súper Héroe, yo si soy uno de verdad. –dijo The Coon acercándose a los dos chicos haciendo enojar a Mysterion.

- ¡Cállate imbecil, primero que todo esto es tu culpa! ¿¡Que clase de "súper héroe" eres! – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, luego volteo a ver al rubio para volver al rubio. – ¿quieres que te ayud-

- ¿_ayuda de quien? ¿Ustedes? No gracias. – _respondió serio Leopold, estaba enojado, The Coon era el causante de todo esto al parecer y escucharlos discutir lo les gustaba, si fuera Caos en estos momentos la policía podria sospechar de el por todo lo que estaba pasando.

The Coon o mejor dicho Cartman miraba sorprendido a Butters, _¿el marica de Leopold… se habia enojado? _ni siquiera habia tartamudeado, Mysterion tenia una cara de tristeza, ya antes Butters le habia respondido asi y parecía que lo odiaba, pero al menos no estaba solo en eso, odiaba a The Coon también… algo es algo.

Dicho esto Butters se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a los súper héroes solos con medio South Park destruida, The Coon miro de nuevo el lugar por donde habia salido Butters pensando... ¿pensado en que? de repente, como si una pieza del rompezabezas empezara a encajar...

- como no me di cuenta antes… - murmuro The Coon llamando la atención de Mysterion.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Nada, cosas que tú nunca podrás descifrar. – dijo dándole la espalda para salir de allí también, era hora de comenzar un nuevo plan.

Mysterion agradeció que por fin decidió irse The Coon, busco la dirección de su casa, era ridículo pero tenia que llegar allí y cambiarse de una jodida vez.

* * *

><p>Stan conducía rápidamente buscando la casa de Kenny, Kyle le habia dicho que habia visto a sus padres salir corriendo en dirección al centro comercial pero que no habia visto al rubio con ellos.<p>

- ¡Es aquí, estaciona rápido! – dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de carro al mismo tiempo que Stan. – ¡Quédate aquí, Ike, ni se te ocurra bajar del auto!

Ambos entraron a la casa de su amigo, no estaba en tan mal estado, aunque la puerta estaba abierta y tenían una ventana rota, lo demás estaba en orden.

- ¡Kenny! – grito Stan buscándolo por la cocina.

Kenny escucho el grito de sus amigos, se quito el antifaz lo más rápido que pudo y se puso su añorad naranja sin cerrarse la capucha.

- ¡chicos! Aquí estoy.- dijo saliendo de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

- Kenny, tenemos un auto afuera, tenemos que llegar al centro comercial y encontrarnos con nuestros padres.

- Bien… ¿y Cartman? – pregunto el rubio buscándolo afuera en el auto, solo vio al hermanito menor de Kyle.

- Nos llamo hace poco, dijo que ya habia llegado ahí y estaba con los demás. – un temblor los asusto a los tres, Cthulhu se acercaba a esa calle mientras destrozaba más casas.

- ¡Kyle! ¡Stan! – se escucho gritar a Ike mientras tocaba el claxon del carro para que entraran al auto.

- ¡Ike! ¡Ya vamos! – dijo Kyle saliendo por la puerta seguido de los otros dos chicos.

* * *

><p>Butters miraba de lejos el centro comercial, Cthulhu parecía una especie de combinación entre un dragón y un pulpo gigante, le ponía los pelos de punta solo verlo, era inmenso y podria aniquilarlo en cualquier segundo.<p>

Una luz de carro llamo su atención por un momento, se quedo un rato observándolo, iba a mucha velocidad pero de repente parecio ir frenando mientras iba en su dirección, se asusto por un momento, ya otro carro acababa de chocar cerca suyo en un momento y no queria morir ahora.

El carro freno a unos pasos cerca de Butters y la puerta trasera se abrio de golpe, un rubio salio de la puerta preocupado y lo llamo.

- ¡Butters! ¡Sube al auto! ¡Nos dirigimos al centro comercial!

"_¿Kenny…?" _Leopold miro quien conducia y vio a Stan con Kyle en los asientos delanteros, se sintio más calmado, Kenny estaba alli y ahora ya no tenia mucho de que preocuparse, dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ellos pero cuando toco el suelo, este se abrió como si fuera un grieta dejando entresalir de ella una luz roja.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? – dijo Stan abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Butters! – grito Kenny preocupado.

La grieta se abrio más y Butters tropezo cayendo a un costado, una mano salio de ella asustando a todos los chicos viendo la escena.

- un momento… ¡Damián sal de ahí de una puta vez! – grito Kyle entendiendo lo que pasaba.

El pelinegro azomo la cabeza de entre la grieta del suelo e impulsandose con sus brazos salio sin problemas, luego tendiendole la mano a alguien más, Pip salio de alli mirando sorprendido a todos.

- Oh! Hola a todos. – dijo educadamente.

Kenny se dirijio a Butters y le tendio la mano, el rubio aun seguia asustado.

- Butters…

- Ah si. – reacciono tomando la mano de Kenny y levantandose del suelo.

Damián miro la situación en la que se encontraba el pueblo, casas destruidas, policias muerto en algunos lados, era de noche, gente corriendo despavorida llena de panico, un dios de las profundidades enojado por haber sido despertado sin permiso, a lo lejos un rubio de peinado extraño con lo que podria llamarse "intento de súper Héroe" se acercaba a la zona de destrozos de Cthulhu.

- Bien… - dijo Damián mirando a los otros chicos. – creo que no va a ser necesario que yo me encarge de esto.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Butters confundido mientras Stan se acercaba a ellos.

- nada, solo ya verán. – dijo mientras agarrando al ingle de la mano se metian dentro del carro, Stan se agarro el puente de la nariz frustrado, no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando y Kenny simplemente guio al rubio más pequeño adentro del auto.

- Bien Marsh, llevamos por fin al maldito centro comercial. - dijo el Anticristo aburrido de todo esto, ademas que el auto tenia poco espacio y en la parte trasera todos estaban incomodos.

- Esta bien Esta bien. - dijo arrancando el auto y accelerando para encontrar el camino lo más rapido posible.

* * *

><p>- ¿Randy? ¿Que vamos a hacer? - dijo asustada Sharon mientras veia a las personas ocultas en el centro comerial, familias, maestros y policias heridos.<p>

- No lo se Sharon... lo unico que nos queda es esoerar un milagro... ¿donde esta Jesus?

- Aqui, no me involucres en esto. - dijo Jesus acercandose a ellos. - preguntale a Satan, tal vez el si pueda ayudarte.

- Un auto lleno de adolecentes esta entrando, ¡abran las puertas! - grito alguien a los encargados de seguridad del lugar.

El auto se estaciono bruscamente adentro del centro comercial y todos empezaron a bajar.

- ¡Stan! ¡Kyle, Ike! estan vivos. - grito Sharon mientran iba a verlos.

- Hola, necesitamos que le revisen el tobillo a Ike... - Kenny dejo de prestar atencion a los padres y a sus hijos, volteo a ver con la mirada a Butters, sus padres estaban abrazandolo preocupados, por primera vez en su vida no parecian enojados con el.

_"¿ayuda de quien? ¿ustedes? no gracias" _¿por que Butters odiaba a Mysterion? ¿Que le habia hecho el?, entre más traba de recordar algo que haya pasado con Butters en algun momento que haya estado disfrazada de Super Heroe, no llegaba a ninguna conclusion, no le gustaba pensar que el pequeño rubio lo odiara, no se lo imaginaba de ninguna forma y lo hacia sentir preocupado.

"_Bueno... si Butters me 'odia' en cierto modo, tengo que hacer que me ame" _fue lo ultimo que penso ingenuamente el rubio mayor sonriendo divertido con las nuevas ideas que se le ocurrian.

* * *

><p>Perdon si el capitulo quedo algo cortito, como estoy a punto de comenzar clases en unos... 3 dias, mi madre se le ha dado por salir a lugares con ella por que no he tenido la oportunidad en todas las vacaciones (cursos para la universdad -.-)<p>

Bien, ya sabes: ¿Eres Lector recien entrante/ anonimo/ o conocido? me gustaria saber XD  
>¿Quieres momentos Bunny? ¿Quierees Style? amm ¿Quieres drama y besos? entooces <strong>deja un <em>REVIEW<em> y dime tu opinion, hasta el proximo cap.**

**YORU-YUBE**


	7. capitulo 6: un nuevo descubrimiento

**No me tiren tomates! T-T nunca me habia demorado tanto en publicar un capitulo pero la escuela me dejo SECO el cerebro y lo ojos cansados... ¡PERO ACA ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO 0! gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo esta historia, me hacen muy feliz sus reviews, los respondere personalmente abajo al final del cap XD **

Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia u otras mias a favoritos *0*

**C**ategoria: **D**rama**/R**omance**/H**umor.

**D**sclaimer: **S**outh Park _**NO**_me pertence. T-T

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6: Un nuevo descubrimiento<span>

Un rubio desconocido corría rápidamente tras la gran bestia detrás de él, era su momento de brillar.

"_Respeto mucho a Mysterion pero South Park esta en grave peligro ahora, es mi deber salir salvarla si nadie planea hacerlo…"_

La mayoría de las personas se encontraban ocultas en el gran centro comercial del pueblo, incluso la policía habia desistido luego de varios intentos, la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo alrededor y Cthulhu solo seguía causando destruyendo.

"_¿Qué quien soy? ¿Acaso no has escuchado de mí? Soy un héroe principiante con la misión de atrapar a los villanos con mi fabuloso poder…"_

Da un fuerte salto, sus pies ya no están en la tierra y su cuerpo suspendido vuela hasta el Dios de las profundidades, divisa su objetivo y se prepara para darle una lección a alguien.

"_¡Soy Mint Berry Crunch!"_

* * *

><p>Kenny se encontraba en el asqueroso centro comercial de South Park, la policía se estaba encargando de repartir frazadas a las personas para que se protejan del frió.<p>

Habia encontrado a su familia hace unos minutos y ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, sus hermanos y sus padres estaban bien, pero habia algo que aun le hacia sentir incomodo con su situación.

Luego de dejar a sus padres hablando con otras familias, entre ellas los padres de Butters, decidió buscar a sus amigos o al menos a alguien conocido para conversar.

Diviso a alguien a lo lejos, sentado sobre una banca de madera, alejado de toda la multitud de personas y el alboroto, se veía cansada y pensativa, Butters veía el suelo con tristeza, inmediatamente recordó cuando converso en el bus con el, se veía igual a ese momento, algo malo debe haberle pasado.

Conforme iba acercando a el, pudo ver algo brillante en sus ojos, ¿lagrimas?

— Butters. — lo llamo el rubio.

El otro levanto la vista rápidamente, sintió algo de vergüenza, casi se pone a llorar por pensar en todo lo que le habia ocurrido en el día, todas las emociones rápidas, sensaciones y desilusiones se habían mezclado haciéndolo sentir terrible.

Sus ojos lagrimosos lo delataban, sus sonrojo por haber sido descubierto solo aumentaban el golpe en el pecho que sentía Kenny al verlo en ese estado, se veía adorable, tan inocente, pero como lo habia sospechado, algo malo le estaba pasando.

— H-hola Kenny… - dijo distante Stotch.

— Butters, ¿estas llorando? – pregunto Kenny sentándose a su costado

— Eh… n-no. – trato de negar Butters mientras se pasaba una manga por los ojos frotándoselos, el otro rubio sonrio al ver como trataba de negar lo evidente.

— Puedes contarme, ¿Qué paso? – dijo acercándose más al rubio, el otro solo miro lo miro de costado con nerviosismo.

Todos los nervios que sentía el pequeño rubio por la cercanía de Kenny lo hacían confundirse...

Butters se habia dado cuenta hace unos momentos que la razón por la cual le habia dolió tanto saber que Mysterion solo lo beso por que habia hecho un trato con The Coon era por que se habia enamorado, era oficial para el, se habia enamorado de su rival sin saber como, su voz, sus ojos azules, su identidad secreta y su forma de tratar las cosas, al comienzo creyó que solo lo admiraba más de lo que deberia dado que era su supuesto rival pero siempre fue distinto, se habia enamorado…

— He tenido un mal día… — comenzó diciendo mientras miraba a Kenny a los ojos y se ponía nervioso, la tonalidad de ellos era idéntica.

— ¿Problemas son alguien? — adivino McCormick por la expresión de su cara, se veía como si lo hubieran rechazado, ¿Quién podria hacerle una cosa asi al pequeño rubio? Se le encogía el corazón verlo en ese estado.

— S-si…

— Se como te sientes, yo tampoco no he tenido un buen DIA, ¿sabes? — dijo Kenny buscando sus ojos con la mirada.

El rubio menor se sorprendió por lo que habia dicho… ¿Kenny tenia problemas de amor con alguien? Eso no debia ser posible, que el recuerde, McCormick siempre ha sido el tipo de persona quien nunca ha tenido problemas para explicar sus sentimientos, "_las chicas e incluso algunos chicos morirían por tener una cita con el… incluso el tenia que admitir que se habia sentido atraído por el hace un año"_

Recordar de nuevo su pasado hizo enrojecer sus mejillas, Kenny lo noto y sonrio, aunque hace poco hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos y se llevara la sorpresa de que estaba enamorado de Caos, ya habia perdido su oportunidad, su "rival" ahora lo odiaba y todo por culpa de The Coon… otro problema y obstáculo para recuperar a Caos, The Coon también iba detrás del rubio.

Butters tenia la misma estatura que Caos, solo que el primero era alguien con una inocencia e incapacidad de mentir que lo hacia incomparable con el segundo, alguien que hasta hace unos días explosiono con fuegos artificiales un estadio.

— Pero no debes sentirte mal por eso Butters… si te rechazaron o si alguien te hizo algo debes encarar tus problemas. – trato de decir rápidamente el rubio mayor para animar a Butters.

— No quiero.

— ¿Qué? — Kenny volteo a verlo, el pequeño Stotch tenia la cabeza baja, no lo estaba mirando, estaba siendo negativo sin siquiera intentarlo.

— Oh vamos Butters… — intento decir Kenny pero el mencionado no lo veía, ¿Por qué Butters estaba actuando asi? No le gustaba para nada, esa actitud de alguien que se rinde a la primera, se paro de golpe enojado y se puso en frente de el.

— ¿Q-que haces? — pregunto el menor con su típico tartamudeo.

— Quiero que me escuches, ¿vas a rendirte asi nomás? No se con claridad lo que te ha pasado pero de todas formas… ¿Quieres tirar la toalla sin volver a intentar?

Butters lo miro sin poder creerlo, Kenny le estaba reclamando enojado sobre lo tonto que era por no intentar hacer nada.

Se paro de golpe igual que el otro rubio con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Y q-que me dices tu? ¿No tienes problemas también? ¿p-piensas hacer algo?

— Hey no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. — trato de evadir el tema McCormick, aun no habia pensado en eso.

— ¡Nadie nunca se va a fijar en mi Kenny! — grito por fin Butters sacando su problema más profundo, el rubio de parka naranja lo miro sorprendido, por fin habia decidido decir lo que le pasaba.

"_¿Qué nadie nunca se iba a fijar en el? ¿Acaso no lo invitaron a salir unos días? Yo mismo lo vi, por favor, Butters es… una persona de las que es imposible no sentir ternura hacia el, alguien especial…"_

— Butters, yo… — se quedo mudo, ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Se supone que esta enamorado de Caos, pero algo extraño ocurría al estar cerca del pequeño rubio, tal vez era por la pequeña coincidencia que ambos tenían la misma estatura o algo… _una sensación extraña que me confunde._

— ¿T-tu que? — se atrevió a preguntar el otro, aun sin comprender lo que ocurría.

Kenny no respondió, trato de desviar la mirada pero no podía, sus ojos azules fijos en los orbes grises del otro chico; Antes de que buscara una respuesta al rubio este hablo.

— No… n-no me respondas, p-perdón si te moleste. — dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos con sus brazos como una muestra de cansancio, todavía de pie, en frente del otro chico, no queria ponerse a llorar de nuevo, por otra persona, no queria que le rompieran el corazón dos veces en un DIA?

Kenny miro al chico, sus brazos cubrían la parte de su cara dejando a la vista solo sus labios, una necesidad en su cuerpo que la conocía a la perfección, era la segunda vez que le ocurría en el DIA, se acerco lentamente y aprovechando que Butters no lo veía ya que se estaba tapando la cara lo beso en los labios suavemente para transmitir su sentir, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Otra vez la sensación de antes, la mente en blanco, Butters se sobresalto por el beso pero no trato de alejarse, Kenny movió sus manos a los brazos del chico para que no valla a destapar sus ojos, cerro sus ojos y movió un poco los labios.

Butters se sentía confundido, aunque el beso era dulce y no habia forma de compararlo con el de Mysterion que fue algo violento y apasionado, podria jurar que habia una similitud que no le gustaba, ¿acaso ya no podria olvidarse de su rival?

Kenny se separo luego de unos momentos, se sentía culpable, no sabia sobre quien, por haber engañado a Caos al besar a alguien y jurar que la sensación habia sido igual, algo delicioso que lo dejo con ganas de más… o el besar a Butters más por un impulso que para demostrarle que estaba equivocado con lo que decía.

— Eso fue… — Dijo Kenny tratando de buscar las palabras para definirlo.

— Yo, tengo que irme… — dijo Butters recuperando sus nervios de antes y echando a correr para alejarse de Kenny, estaba confundido y no encontraba explicación a lo que habia pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera Butters! — Trato de llamarlo pero ya se habia ido.

* * *

><p>Randy coordinaba a los ciudadanos de South Park para la seguridad, había policías en la entrada bordeando el centro comercial, hace unos minutos habían decidido romper la vitrina de una tienda de armas que habia abajo en el sótano, toda clase de armas y cargas para protegerse y sobrevivir al menos esa noche.<p>

— De acuerdo, ¿Todos ya saben sus posiciones? Mantengan a los niños alejados, saldremos afuera en 15 minutos.

— ¡Miren al cielo! ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto una mujer señalando a una silueta volando alrededor de Cthulhu.

— ¡Es un ave!

— ¡Es un avión!

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

La pequeña silueta voló hasta acercarse a los ciudadanos de South Park.

— No teman, soy un súper héroe que viene a derrotar a Cthulhu, soy ¡Mint Berry Crunch!

Todas las personas del lugar se quedaron en silencio, Stan y Kyle aparecieron luego de haber buscado en un almacén las municiones de comida para las personas.

— Stan, ¿Ese no es el hermano de la chica gótica?

— Si, creo que tienes razón Kyle… ¿De esta disfrazado supuestamente? — pregunto Stan viendo como Bradley se alejaba volando y con sus poderes mandaba a Cthulhu una concentración de hojas de menta súper heladas haciendo a la bestia gigante enojarse.

— No tengo idea.

Damián se reunió con los dos chicos mientras tomaba a Pip de la mano, Kenny apareció con Cartman hablando de cómo rompió la vitrina de una tienda de comida para sacar todo lo que habia dentro.

— Con todo el problema de Cthulhu no les importara que alguien haya asaltado una simple tienda de dulces. — dijo Cartman mientras comía una dona de chocolate.

Kenny no lo escuchaba del todo, solo queria que todo esto acabara y viendo la situación en la que se encontraba Cthulhu al ser golpeado por Bradley y sus poderes extraños talvez todo termine más rapido y puedan regresar a sus casas de una vez.

* * *

><p>Lo se... es un capitulo bien cortito T-T pero prometo ponerle más emoción al segundo, sera más largo.<p>

Isla Oxva:siempre comentas primero XD que lindo de tu parte, siempre estas por todos lados, si habra Style haha y tambien Dip, solo dejame drogarme con musica un poquito y ya veras (facil un dia me animo a hacer un fic oneshot de ellos ._.) hasta la proxima!

Garu0212: PERDON POR NO HACERTE UN CAPITULO TAN LARGO T-T *llora* , wow todos aman el Dip haha no los juzgo, yo tambien XD, como dije antes solo necesito musica inspiradora y hare un capitulo mas largo y con más acción (en todos los sentidos hehe)

Sakuyachan15: Yei! siempre comentando por todos lados XD otra amante del Dip (maldicion debo hacer ese oneshot... tal vez use una canción de Three days Grace) como sea, gracias por leer, haha nos leemos! chau *0*

susy51: ok ok ok ya la subi la continuacion XDDD.

maestro jedi: no soy cruel T-T es para agregar emoción XD gracias por leer mis fics y comentar, ya me pasare por ahi a ller tus fics mañana, ahora me mueroo de sueño, gracias X3

: El drama a mi tambien no me deja dormir D: , perdón por demorarme tanto en hacer la continuación, ohhh por dios mi Word auto corrigio Damien a Damián D: buenoo al menos ya esta vez lo puse como es, ojala disfrutes este corto cap, oh oh y gracias por agregarme a autores favoritos es muy lindo de tu parte *0*

Asi que ya sabes lector... _te gusto este capitulo? quieres decir ideas de besos o momentos perv que se te ocurran XD? quieres solo decir "hola"? Entonces deja un review para impulsarme a continuar este modesto fic mio. _

Bueno, eso es todo, GRACIAS y hasta el proximo cap!

**Yoru-Yube**


	8. capitulo 7: revelaciones  parte 1

Miren... el cap es más larguito que los anteriores XDD *señala la barrita*

Amm... *se acerca timida* Holaa... T-T  
>se que deben estar pensando "deberia darte una patada" "¿Donde esta mi Dip?"<br>Peeeerooooo *saca un microfono* AQUI ESTA EL... SEPTIMO CAP DE ESTE FIC, _... XDD_

_Como siempre, gracias por sus hermooosos reviews, son como galletitas recien horneadas en invierno. *0*_

_Categoria: Drama/Romance/Humor.  
>Disclaimer: South Park <strong>no <strong>me pertenece, sino a Trey y Matt._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Revelaciones – Parte 1<p>

Un nuevo día en South Park para todos sus habitantes, luego de lo que ocurrió hace unos días, Mint Berry Crunch hizo regresar a Cthulhu por el portal donde fue invocado y asegurando asi que nunca volvería, todos los habitantes estuvieron agradecidos y las reparaciones de viviendas para algunos habitantes se solucionaron con algunos días.

- Díganme por que… de todos los lugares que pudo haber destruido Cthulhu… ¿¡No fue la jodida escuela! – grito Cartman enojado mientras caminaba con su grupo de amigos en esa dirección.

Oh si, la escuela de South Park estaba intacta, sin ningún rasguño ni nada parecido, parecía que estaba pronosticado que no sufriera algún daño.

- No me preguntes Cartman… - dijo Stan cansado, caminando al costado de su mejor amigo.

- No te quejes culón, nos metiste en varios problemas luego de que la policia creyera que Stan y yo éramos los que habíamos asaltado la tienda de dulces. - dijo Kyle enojado, aun no lo perdonaba por eso, el pelinegro se habia llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a la policia en la puerta de su casa esperandolo.

Cartman resoplo enojado con sus amigos, el duo de 'super amigos' nunca le hacia caso, Kenny llevaba horas caminando a su costado sin decir una palabra… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Desde cuando Kenny podía soportar más de 3 minutos sin hablar o intentar seducir a alguien?

El rubio caminaba pensativo con todo lo que habia pasado, Caos no aparecia por ningun lado y tampoco habia conversado con Butters luego del beso… pero esta vez no se le podia escapar tan sencillo, lo bucaria en todos los salones e incluso fuera de clases si era necesario.

La puerta del colegio de South Park se fue divisando mientras se acercaban, Cartman se puso alerta, ¿Dónde mierdas estaba Butters? Llevaba buscandolo por varios dias, ni siquiera lo habia encontrado por las noches como Caos.

* * *

><p>Dentro del colegio, el pequeño Stotch conversaba con Tweek, aun estaba asustado por todo el suceso de Cthulhu.<p>

- Traquilo Tweek, ya escuchaste las noticias, Cthulhu no volvera a South Park de nuevo. – trato de calmarlo mientras veia a Craig acercarse a ellos desde lejos.

- P-pero y si Mint Berry Crunch e-era un aliado de Cthulhu… ¡Oh dios mio! Nos e-esta engañando, ¡e-es una Trampa Butters! – grito Tweek zarandeando a su amigo mareandolo.

- No te preocupes Tweek, por muy marica que me halla parecido ver a Bradley disfrazado de Super Heroe, derroto a Cthulhu y ya no volvera. – dijo el lider de su grupo acercandose a ellos con su tipica voz nasal y monotona.

Tweek se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del pelinegro y solto a su amigo, quien trato de avanzar mareado por los pasillos dejandolos solos.

- Escucha Tweek, sobre lo que paso en el centro comercial… - dijo Craig; Mientras Cthulhu se encargaba de destruir todo South Park, el pelinegro y su amigo adicto a la cafeina habian pasaado todo el día juntos en alguna parte del Centro Comercial conversando hasta que vieron a Cartman salir de una tienda de comida con un mochila pesada en la espalda.

- ¡GAH! ¿Estas e-enojado conmigo? – grito el rubio asustado – Por q-que…

- No, no es eso. – lo tranquilizo el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Butters caminaba mareado por los pasillos, buscaba su salón, hasta que al voltear en un pasillo algo lo dejo helado.<p>

Frente a el, Kenny y Cartman lo veían con una misma expresión de "debo hablar contigo ahora" mientras Stan y Kyle solo los miraban confundidos a todos.

El rubio mas pequeño trato de desviar la mirada algo nervioso, felizmente las clases comenzarían en unos momentos asi que ahora lo mejor era…

- ¡Butters! Tengo q… - Grito Kenny corriendo en su direccion, Cartman reacciono más rapido y lo hizo tropezar con su pierna.

- ¡Cartman! – gritaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo enojados por lo que habia hecho. ¿Qué estaba tramando de nuevo el culón?

Kenny cayo al suelo y el castaño provecho para correr en direccion a Butters, lo jalo de una muñeca y cuando menos se lo esperaron los otros chicos, habian desaparecido.

El rubio se levanto sobandose la cabeza, no habia muerto esta vez, wow eso era un milagro, levanto la vista rapidamente para buscar al otro rubio pero ya no estaba.

- ¡No me jodan! ¡Cartman! ¡culón de… - siguió insultando Kenny mientras sus amigos que se habia quedado lo ayudaban a levantarse.

- Esto es algo raro… ¿Qué estara tramando Cartman ahora? Y encima con el inocente de Butters. – dijo Kyle enojado, no pensaba cruzarse de brazos y ver como el castaño se salia con la suya de nuevo.

- De seguro planea algo pero ahora… Kenny, ¿Para que buscabas a Butters? – pregunto Stan divertido mientras el rubio se sorprendia por lo que habia dicho.

Kenny trato de parecer desinteresado, no es como si ahora el mundo se fuera a acabar ¿no?, solo es cuestion de hablar de nuevo con Butters, luego, buscar a Caos, arreglar las cosas de nuevo y olvidarse de todo este "lio sentimental" tan innecesario.

- Yo solo… - comenzo diciendo el rubio mientras buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros; si, fumar en el colegio estaba prohibido pero aun no comenzaban las clases, habian llegado demasiado temprano y no habia un solo maestro aun, nadie lo veria. – Tenia que hablar con Butters y arreglar cuentas, tu sabes.

- Claro Kenny como digas. – dijo Stan sin creerle una palabra.

- ¿Por qué no me creen?

- No, es la primera vez que buscas asi Butters, te vimos molesto la vez que Francis lo invito a salir – explico Kyle, maldito sea el pelirrojo con su gran memoria fotografica. – tambien cuando te bajaste preocupado del auto al llamarlo para ir al centro comercial, o tambien…

- ¡Esta bien! Ya entendi… - dijo molesto el rubio, pensar en todo esto solo lo hacia confundirse más.

- ¿Nos vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa?

- Yo solo… -trato de decir McCormick mientras miraba ponia sus manos en sus bolsillos. – no lose…

* * *

><p>- ¡Eric! – trato de llamarlo Butters algo confundido – ¿Adonde vamos?<p>

El mencionado no le hizo caso, solo sonrio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de cumplir su plan, todo estaba calculado, nada podria salir mal, Mysterion no aparecia por ningun lado en South Park asi que ya no deberia preocuparse por eso, nunca antes se habia sentido con la necesidad tan grande de comprobar si era cierto al cien por ciento algo como lo que le pasaba ahora.

Arrastrando al pequeño rubio, lo llevo al salón vacio que habia en el colegio, empujo a Butters y cerro la puerta con seguro.

El rubio lo miro algo asustado, el salon estaba vacio y Cartman lo miraba seriamente, como si lo estuviera analizando, pensar en eso solo lo ponia más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qu..?

- Como… - Lo corto el castaño. - ¿Cómo alguien inocente como tu Butters, pudo volar un estadio con explosivos?

Butters se tenso al escuchar eso, esto no podia estar pasando, ¿Cartman lo habia descubierto?, ¿Cómo se habia dado cuenta?

- ¿D-de que estas hablando? – pregunto nervioso el rubio.

- Se quien eres. – le respondio decisivo Cartman.

El castaño se acerco al rubio sin dejar de analizarlo con la mirada, era tan difícil de creer, pero este seria un secreto que se lo guardaria para el mismo, por alguna razon, graciaa a sus grandiosos poderes de deducción, habia podido darse cuenta de que Butters era Caos y ahora solo faltaba explicarle a su nuevo rival, cual era su plan, uno que tendria que obedecer queria o no.

"_Es perfecto, Butters no tiene ni la menor idea que yo fui quien invoque a Cthulhu, no se aun quien es Mysterion pero no debe ser tan difícil…"_

El rubio bajo la cabeza derrotado, ya no habia razón para ocultarlo, Cartman lo habia descubierto y conociendolo, se aprovecharia de ello de alguna forma, miro el reloj esperanzado de que las clases esten por comenzar pero aun era muy temprano.

- ¿Que es lo que planeas hacer? – pregunto algo asustado el rubio mientras veia a Cartman acercarse a el.

- Te explicare mi plan, pero no sin antes revelar mi identidad. – dijo el castaño.

- ¿T-tu identidad? – pregunto Butters confundido.

- Bueno, es obvio que nunca te darias cuenta de quien soy. – rio Cartman. – soy un experto en el arte de ocultar mi presencia.

- Creo que eso es algo difícil…

- ¿¡Que dijiste! – grito el castaño.

- ¡N-nada! – se asusto el rubio. – un momento…

¿Por qué no lo habia pensado antes? Cartman podria ser… ¿The Coon? Bueno si lo habia pensado en algun momento, pero la verdad no le habia tomado importancia a todo esto, supuestamente The Coon no iba a ser ningun problema para el pero ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo.

- ¿Ya descubriste quien soy? – le pregunto Cartman con una sonrisa maligna.

- Si a-aunque la verdad, nunca le habia tomado importancia… - admitio el rubio apenado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto enojado el castaño. – ¡soy tu rival más fuerte! Deberias estar interesado.

- Bueno… h-hice una i-investigación una vez pero luego me olvide… - explico el otro. – debe e-estar en algun l-lado ¡y tu no eres mi rival!

- ¡Aarg! Como sea… - dijo arto el castaño. – ahora te explicare lo que haras para mi.

- ¿Y-y si no lo quiero hacer…? – pregunto Butters algo enojado.

- Bueno, solo dame un momento para sacar mi celular y llamar a la policia para decirles que atrape a al gran villano de South Park, en otras palabras a ti. – dijo sonriendo Cartman, lo tenian justo donde queria.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los minutos, el colegio se fue llenando de estudiantes.<p>

El timbre del colegio sono y tres chicos caminaban a sus clases preocupados por lo que sea que hayan estado hablando Butters y el inocente de Cartman.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… - comenzo a decir Kyle pero antes de que continuara, Stan le hizo una expresión para que no dijera eso en frente de Kenny.

El rubio miraba por todos los salones, buscando por los pasillos del colegio por si en algun momento Butters pasara por ahí, se le veia demasiado preocupado, era la primera que se sentia asi y no sabia como reaccionar ¿deberia ahora mismo buscar a Cartman y partirle la cara? ¿o deberia mejor buscar a Butters para tratar de hacer que le cuente lo que esta pasando?

Al frente suyo, la puerta de un salón se abrio y salio el castaño con esa tipica sonrisa de 'tengo todo bajo control', Kenny lo miro enojado y antes de que valla a gritarle por lo que hizo, Butters salio detrás de el con una expresión de tristeza, ni siquiera volteo a verlos, solo siguió de largo mientras que Cartman lo veia alejarse sonriendo.

- Oh, hola chicos. – fingio Cartman.

- ¡Culón! ¿Qué le hiciste a Butters? – reclamo Kenny molesto, Stan y Kyle lo veian igual.

- ¿yo? Oh si, bueno lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante Butters va a ser mi sirviente. – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- ¿¡Tu que! – gritaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo, Kenny aun no reaccionaba.

- Si lo que escucharon… Butters sera mi sirvien—

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR CARTMAN! – grito Kenny abalanzandose encima del castaño tirandolo al suelo.

- ¡KENNY! – grito Kyle tratando de apartarlo.

El rubio no hizo caso, las personas se empezaron a cercar formando un circulo rapidamente, Cartman no se dejaba golpear tan facil pero McCormick era más agil, encima del castaño, le planto en la cara un puñetazo en el labio.

- ¡POBRETON DE MIERDA!

Las personas gritaban, nadie apoyaba a nadie pero no todos lo dias ahí una pelea a inicios de clases, el labio de Cartman sangraba bastante pero aun seguia peleando golpeando a Kenny en el estomago.

- ¡¿Qué creen que estan haciendo?

Un grito fuerte y directo se escucho detrás de todas las personas involucradas, La directoria Victoria los veia enojada mientras buscaba con la mirada al culpable, los espectadores empezaron a correr yéndose a sus clases, Kyle y Stan cogieron a Kenny separandolo del castaño, el rubio tosia un poco y su ropa estaba sucia, pero Cartman estaba en peores condiciones, su boca sangraba y tenia una mejilla roja e hinchada.

- Por que cada vez que hay problemas… ¿Ustedes siempre estan involucrados?

* * *

><p>Luego de eso, las clases continuaron lentamente, para cualquier alumno que no sea Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, quienes se la pasaran en dirección todo el horario de clases.<p>

En su salón, Butters miraba los asientos vacios de su clase, Kenny no estaba, Cartman tampoco, lo peor es que de seguro el castaño iria a buscarlo luego de clases, por más que este en la oficina de la directora, iria a buscarlo.

- Butters, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Clyde a su costado, buscando su atención, ignorando al profesor que explicaba y anotaba cosas en la pizarra.

- ¿Eh? Si… solo estaba pensando.

- Bueno… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde? Podriamos jugar videojuegos o algo. – trato de animarlo el amante de los tacos.

El pequeño rubio lo miro esperanzado, era una oportunidad para escaparse de Cartman, no queria encontrarselo aunque egun el ahora era algo como su "sirviente", si tenia una oportunidad para escapar, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

- Claro, seria estupendo. – dijo sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

Luego de unos minutos, el glorioso timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sono, y todos salieron rapidamente para no volver en un par de dias, no entendian por que los habian obligado a retomar las clases un día viernes, no tenia sentido, excusas de los padres y el estado para que librarse de sus hijos aunque un día.

Cartman fue llevado a una clinica para que le terminaran de curar su herida, la enfermera dijo que ella no podria hacerlo ya que el golpe habia sido muy fuerte.

Stan y Kyle no se metieron en problemas ya que ellos no fueron lo que habian iniciado la pelea asi que no hubo necesidad de llamar a sus padres.

En cuanto al rubio, por mas que la directora habia tratado de llamar a sus padres, estos no respondian, Kenny le explico que se encontraban de viaje o algo asi con su hermana menor, asi que no volverian hasta el lunes.

- ¿Quieren venir a mi casa? – pregunto Stan. – aun debes explicarnos algo Kenny.

- Si, tienes razon. – dijo bromeando el rubio colgandose del cuello del pelinegro haciendo molestar a Kyle.

- ¡Hey!

* * *

><p>La casa de Stan reflejaba lo que era un familia que a Kenny le hubiera encantado tener.<p>

- Nunca me voy a cansar de decirte, Stan. – dijo Kenny en el cuarto del pelinegro mientras devoraba el pan caliente que habia enfrente suyo. – la comida de tu casa es increíble.

- Si, bueno, gracias. – dijo riendo el otro.

- Kenny, creo que tienes un secreto que no nos quieres contar… - dijo Kyle tratando de descifrar las expresiones del rubio.

El rubio dejo de comer y los miro sorprendido, trago lo que estaba masticando y se quedo callado unos momentos buscando que responder.

- ¿Kenny? – insistio el pelinegro.

- Es verdad… - admitio el rubio.

Kyle sonrio internamente, nunca se equivocaba en este tipo de cosas, eran demasiado obvias para no notarlas, aunque averiguar que era lo que escondia el rubio solo dependia de Kenny.

El cuarto solo estaba ocupado por los dos, los padres de Stan se encontraban abajo ocupado en sus asuntos y Shelly se habia ido de viaje hace unos dias asi que no habia razones para que alguien los interrumpiera.

- Yo… - comenzo a decir el rubio sentado en el suelo frente a los dos otros chicos que lo miraban curioso. – llevo una doble identidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Aja. – dijeron ambos.

"_Bueno ya comenze diciendolo, en algun momento tendria que llegar este día." _Penso McCormick divertido al imaginar las expresiones que pondrian sus amigos cuando escucharan lo que les iba a decir.

- y… bueno ya, ¡Soy un Super Heroe que sale por las noches a patear traseros y combatia con mi mayor rival hasta que aparecio ese idiota de The Coon! – grito euforico.

Stan y Kyle se quedaron en blanco, lo miraban sin creer ni una palabra de lo que habia dicho, mierda, Kenny tenia que aprender a mejorar sus mentiras, estaban perdiendo sentido.

- ¡ESA ES LA PEOR MENTIRA QUE HAS DICHO EN TU VIDA KENNY! – grito Kyle enojado.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo Kyle! – le reclamo ofendido el otro, Stan reacciono al minuto y trato de calmarlos.

- Espera Kenny… - dijo Stan separando al pelirrojo un poco del rubio. – estas diciendo que tu eres… ¿Mysterion?

- Oh por favor Stan, ¿le acabas de creer lo que te ha dicho?

- Estoy diciendo la verdad. – se defendio el rubio. – y eso no es todo...

Kenny se paro y de inmediato cambio su faceta de "adolescente pervertido" por una de "estoy pensando algo importante, no jodas", camino un poco mirando al vacio dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos que aun seguian sentados.

- Desde hace unos dias… - "_decir esto es más difícil de lo que pense…" – _me he dado cuenta, talvez sea cierto, talvez no, o solo…

- Kenny. – dijo Stan dandole un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

- Me gusta Caos… - admitio algo molesto, Stan escupio al aire y lo miro estatico, Kyle solo abrio más la boca por la sorpresa, esto definitivamente no es como se lo habia imaginado. – pero no fallaste en algo Kyle… tambien me gusta Butters.

- Entonces, te gustas dos chicos al mismo tiempo. – trato de aclarar el pelirrojo, no le quedaba otra opcion más que creerle.

- Si.

- Asi que por eso estabas enojado cuando Cartman dijo que Butters era su sirviente. – entendio Stan.

Kenny fruncio el seño al recordar eso, ahora tendria que buscar a Butters y hablar con el, pero antes…

- Ahora… ¿Cómo piensan ayudarme?

- ¿Perdon? – dijeron los dos chicos, esto cada vez se hacia más confuso.

- Ya les revele el mejor secreto que vana escuchar en sus vidas, soy Mysterion, el famoso Super Heroe de South Park – dijo auto alabándose – ¿Por que no? Mysterion… ¿y sus dos nuevos aliados?

- ¿¡QUE! – gritaron, de acuerdo, Mysterion o Kenny como sea, se habia vuelto loco.

- No pienso usar un traje de Super Heroe. – nego Stan.

- Terminaras convenciendote…

Kyle pensaba a una velocidad impresionante, su mente era una competencia para Cartman y trataba de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, habia algo que no le habia quedado claro.

- Ahora lo entiendo… - murmuro el pelirrojo, los otros dos voltearon a verlo, Kyle se veia concentrado pensando en quien sabe que. – Kenny es Mysterion…

- Eso se los acabo de decir.

- The Coon debe ser alguien lo suficientemente gordo y Caos lo suficientemente pequeño y delgado… - empezo a descifrar Kyle mientras los otros chicos comenzaban a entender a lo que se referia.

- y si Cartman hoy día convirtió a Butters en su "sirviente", debe ser por alguna razon. – dijo Stan, Kenny no podia creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Kenny es Mysterion, Cartman podria ser The Coon y Caos…

- ¿Butters? – pregunto el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando sorprendido a los dos chicos al frente suyo. "_¿Butters… el inocente de Butters es Caos?" "¿Me enamore dos veces de la misma persona?"_

* * *

><p>Buenoo, haha le puse "primera parte", por que le proximo cap tambien se llama "revelaciones", ustedes ya deben haber captado por que XD<p>

**Lector de este fic, dime lo que esta pasando po tu cabeza en este mometo, quieres que Stan y Kyle se alien con Mysterion? odias a The Coon? Quieres que Caos se encuentre con Mysterion? o quieres solo pasar a decir "hola"? entonces dejame un review, no tengas verguenza *0***

**hasta el proximo cap.**

**Yoru-Yube.**


	9. capitulo 8: revelaciones parte 2

Aaaa estoy apuradisima *trata de escribir a la velocidad de luz* peroooo aqui esta: EL OCTAVO CAP DE ESTE FIC MIO  
>sus hermoso reviews los he respondido abajo (incluso aunque este apurada XD me di tiempo para responderlos haha ni yo me entiendo)<p>

Gracias a los que agregan este fic a favoritos y alos que me agrgaron a Autores favoritos TwT

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l reloj sobre mi cómoda dice que son las 9 p.m.

¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? Oh si, en mi cuarto, a mi costado, sentado en el suelo, Kyle trata de hacer reaccionar a Kenny, dios, lleva 15 minutos sin reaccionar, ¿tanto le a sorprendido que Butters sea Caos? Aunque debo admitir que es sorprendente, de por si ya han pasado muchas cosas 'sorprendentes' hoy.

— ¡Kenny! — Kyle ya se ha enojado, a este paso le terminara plantando un golpe en la cara, o talvez le lance un vaso de agua… quizás ambas cosas.

Ver a Kenny enamorado de esta forma… me sorprende, Butters es un buen chico, algo tímido e inocente pero de seguro eso debe ser lo que llamo la atención de Kenny, si lose, puedo sonar algo cursi pero en realidad, asi soy, y seria una gran mentira para mi decir que no me gustaría que me pasara algo como eso, ¿Cómo darte cuenta de que estas enamorado?

Llevo mirando la faceta enojada de mi mejor amigo desde un buen rato, ¿es malo decir que lo encuentro tierno? Por que eso es lo que pienso, aunque siempre pienso que es tierno, cuando estudia, duerme, come, practica deportes y otras cosas.

Ah, debo dejar de darle vueltas a esto, ¿Cómo fijarme en alguien si mi mejor amigo roba toda mi atención de esa forma?

**Fin Stan's POV**

El rubio se empezaba a sentir incomodo, Kyle llevaba gritándole y zarandeándolo para que 'reaccionara'; Estaba bien, solo… estaba ordenando su propio "rompecabezas".

— ¡Kenny! — grito el pelirrojo.

— ¡Estoy bien maldición! — grito enojado McCormick haciendo reaccionar a Stan, quien también estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kyle retrocedió y volvio a sentarse al costado de su amigo, ahora que el pelirrojo habia deducido todo, quedaba algo muy importante que hacer ahora, por muy "de Súper Héroes" que sonara todo esto, tenían que derrotar a Cartman – alias 'The Coon' – y ayudar a Kenny a declararse al pequeño rubio.

— Bueno… si Kyle tiene razón…

— La tengo. — le espeto el pelirrojo, oh es cierto, el rara vez dudaba de sus propias deducciones.

— Como sea… — dijo por fin Stan — Te ayudaremos Kenny, si en verdad amas a Butters y-

— Wow, alto, ¿a-amar? Yo... — El rubio se sorprendió de esas palabras, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Kyle miro a Kenny, ¿en serio su amigo era asi de estúpido? Era más que claro que lo amaba, Butters lo tenia babeando por el sin hacer nada, Kenny recién estaba acostumbrandose a esto.

— No lo confundas Stan… — dijo Kyle, cortando a su amigo antes de que vaya a reclamarle algo — deja a Kenny darse cuenta por si solo.

El pelinegro miro al pelirrojo y entendio rapidamente el mensaje, no le dijo nada dejando al rubio con sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>— Gracias por invitarme Clyde. — le dijo Butters sonriendo al castaño.<p>

— Si, bueno, tu sabes que eres mi amigo, puedes venir cuando quieras. — le dijo algo nervioso el chico, en serio le gustaba ver a su amigo sonreir.

El rubio habia pasado toda la tarde en casa del castaño, no queria ser molestia pero Clyde le habia dicho que no habia ningun problema, Craig y Tweek dijeron que no podian ir a su casa, algo tramaban eso dos, pero este no era momento para pensar en eso, de hecho, le convenia quedarse a solas con Butters.

— Butters… — trato de iniciar el castaño, el mencionado, que estaba hechado en la cama de su amigo, levanto la cabeza para verlo — tu crees… ¿Qué quieras salir conmigo… mañana en la tarde?

El menor se quedo en blanco, ¿Una salida?, ¿En que 'sentido' le estaba pidiendo una salida?, miro a su amigo, se veia algo ansioso por lo que le diria, sus ojos marrones mirandolo detenidamente, unos ojos suplicantes, nunca nadie lo habia visto asi antes…

— Clyde, yo…

— ¡BUTTERS SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡CLYDE ABRE TU JODIDA PUERTA!

Un grito los asusto, una voz fácilmente reconocible, Clyde se levanto de donde estaba sentado, pero Butters asustado lo jalo de la manga.

— ¿Q-que haces? — pregunto el castaño sorprendido por la acción del rubio.

— ¡N-no quiero que me encuentre! No q-quiero ir c-con el… — balbuceaba aterrado, Clyde se preocupo de verlo asi, ¿Qué mierda le habia hecho Cartman a Butters esta vez? Se las vería con el.

— ¡CLYDE! — llamo enojado Cartman golpeando la puerta con fuerza, si sus padres estuvieran en la casa de Donovan, se habrían asustado de lo que estuviera pasando.

— Tranquilo Butters, lo entretendré mientras tu sales por la puerta trasera, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo decidido el chico, el rubio lo miro agradecido y preocupado, aunque Clyde no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba preocupando por el.

— Gracias Clyde. — se despidió el menor corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás.

El castaño fue a la puerta de adelante y abrio enojado, estaba a punto de romper la puerta de su casa y sus padres lo matarian.

— ¿¡Dónde esta Butters! — grito Cartman mirando por encima del chico.

— ¿Butters? — fingio ingenuidad el castaño — Creo que el golpe que te dio McCormick te afecto el cerebro culón, esta no es su casa.

— ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI GORDITO! — el chico echaba humo – llame a Craig y me dijo que Butters habia ido a tu casa, ¿¡Donde esta!

— Se fue hace media hora. — fingio naturalidad Clyde, Cartman empezaba a molestarle — ahora que ya te di la información que querias, adios.

Clyde cerro la puerta en la cara del castaño, miro la puerta de atrás, el rubio ya habia escapado, le preocupaba Butters, se veia demasiado asustado y Cartman era muy escurridizo, podria encontrarlo en cualquier momento.

Afuera, el castaño bordeaba la casa, mirando por las ventanas, no habia rastro del rubio.

Una puerta trasera en la casa de Donovan fue lo que capto su atención, ¿Cómo no lo habia pensado antes?

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Hola? ¿Esta grabando esto? Como soy alguien bien perezoso para escribir a mano un testamento, decidi grabarlo; asi que abuelo, si estas viendo esto, de seguro es porque he muerto antes que tu, no le pidas a Shelly que te mate, ella es capaz, asi que por que no… "<em>

— Stan, deja de grabar tu testamento, nadie va a morir… — Le dijo Kenny mientras terminaba de colocarse su capucha oscura.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué tengo que usar estos protectores de ojos amarillos? — pregunto el pelinegro dejando sobre la cama su videocámara y luego acomodandose su correa que traia todas las herramientas que su padre a veces usaba — ¿Dónde esta Kyle?

Mysterion se acomodo su antifaz y hecho una ojeada a su amigo, se veia bien asi, ¿Cómo habia dicho que se llamaria? Ah si, "Toolshed", un buen nombre.

— mmm… Encerrado en tu baño, no piensa salir. — le aviso con voz ronca el Super Heroe.

— Wow Kenny, digo Mysterion… como sea, pareces una persona distinta. — se sorprendio Stan.

El otro solo rio, viendo como Toolshed golpeaba la puerta, llamando a su amigo; Eran las 10 p.m., El pelinegro les habia dicho a los otros chicos que se quedaran a dormir en su casa y luego de unos minutos, Kenny habia decidido ir a buscar a Butters para hablar con el.

— "_Siempre traigo mi traje de Mysterion en mi mochila, ¿ustedes dos vendran tambien no?_

— _¿Qué? ¡No tenemos trajes ni nada de eso Kenny!_

— _Aaaw, vamos Kyle, ayúdenme a rescatar a Butters."_

El pelinegro golpeaba la puerta llamando al pelirrojo, llevaba ahí desde que Kenny, mas serio que bromeando, le habia mostrado algo que podria usar para su traje, una cometa gigante en la espalda, el chico se deslizo por el suelo y antes de que lo pudieran atrapar, se habia metido en el baño.

— ¡Kyle! Vamos no es tan malo… — trato de converserlo el chico.

— ¿No es tan malo? ¡En una jodida COMETA! — se escucho desde el baño.

— P-pero… — Toolshed rio al imaginarlo asi.

— ¡No te rias Stan!

Mysterion miro por la ventana, estaba oscuro y no habia muchas personas por la calle, podrian deslizarse por el tejado de la casa y llegar a la casa de Butters.

— Bueno, Kyle ¿me escuchas? — le pregunto el rubio golpeando un poco la puerta.

— Si…

— Si quieres, puede ir como estas, pero tenemos que salir rapido, …en serio quiero hablar con Butters… — Tactica numero 10 de McCormick, "Usar voz suave y sincera para convencer a la victima".

— …

— ¿Kyle? — pregunto el rubio riendo desde afuera del baño, Stan tambien esperaba a ver que haria el pelirrojo, a veces podia ser algo difícil de convencer.

La puerta se abrio y el chico salio algo timido viendo a sus dos amigos que lo miraban sorprendidos, Kyle habia cedido antes las palabras 'sinceras' del rubio.

— Bien — dijo Toolshed pasando una mano por el pelo de su amigo bromeando — ¡vamos!

* * *

><p>El pequeño rubio corria lo más rapido que sus piernas le permitian, estaba asustado, era de noche y los carros pasaban a toda velocidad por las calles.<p>

Aun faltaba un largo tramo para llegar a su casa, reviso sus pantalones desesperao buscando algo de dinero, se habia olvidado su mochila en casa de Clyde, maldición ¡todo parecia ir saliendo mal!

Llego hasta un parque que habia alli, necesitaba respirar algo, sudaba un poco y sus pantorillas le punzaban, ahora si que habia hecho suficiente ejercicio por un mes, estaba exhausto y para agregarle más mala suerte a este día, sus padres de seguro lo castigarian al llegar.

— Te encontre Caos.

El chico volteo rapido y vio a Cartman menos cansado que el, cerca de el, esto era como una película de suspenso, el castaño lo miraba con enojo, lo habia desobedecido y habia tratado de hacer el inútil intento de escapar de el.

— Cartman… yo sol-

— Ahora vienes conmigo, ¿crees que solo diciendo perdon te salvaras hoy? — lo jalo de la muñeca con fuerza, estaba furioso — Te lo voy a repetir, eres ahora MI sirviente, sino quieres que te denuncie a la policia sera mejor que vengas conmigo.

El rubio lo miro molesto, odiaba todo esto, haberse metido en todo este tipo de lios, ¿No era Caos supuestamente? 16 años ocultando perfectamente su identidad para que en un par de dias, Cartman, o mejor dicho The Coon, viniera a querer extorsionarlo de esa forma…

— Sueltame — fue lo unico que dijo el menor apartando su mano del castaño.

Cartman lo miro atentamente, habia hecho enojar al rubio.

— ¿Piensas escapar Caos? — pregunto Cartman atento al proximo movimiento del chico frente suyo.

— Si eso me permite alejarme de ti… — diciendo esto, Butters hecho a correr de nuevo, ganando segundos de ventaja, Cartman reacciono algo tarde y empezo a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Butters!

* * *

><p>Clyde corria por las calles, acababa de ver a Cartman y a Butters discutir en un parque, lo habia mirado escondido detrás de unos arbustos, no habia logrado escuchar lo que habian dicho pero le habia sorprendido la voluntad de fuerza del rubio que habia mostrado antes de escapar del culón, de nuevo.<p>

— No te preocupes Butters, voy a ayudarte. — dijo cansado mientras corria en la misma direccion que los otros chicos.

* * *

><p>Mysterion miraba desde el tejado de un edificio las calles de South Park, dos chicos a su costado hacian lo mismo pero con caras de sorpresa, ¿Quién no habia escuchado sobre Mysterion y Caos en este pueblo? Incluso tenian cada uno, un club de admiradoras, habian salido en televisión, revistas, un perfecta doble vida que les encantaria tener.<p>

— ¿Lo ves por algun lado? — pregunto Toolshed al rubio.

— No… — respondio con tristeza Mysterion, estaban ubicados a unas calles de la casa de Butters; Hace unos minutos, lo habian buscado desde las ventanas de su cuarto pero no estaba, ahora esperaban a que llegara a su casa pero ya estaba empezando a hacerse tarde.

— En serio te importa ¿no? — trato de averiguar su amigo.

Mysterion lo miro de costado, sabia lo que intentaba pero, ¿amar a alguien? Nunca lo habia hecho antes, solo salidas, diversión con chicas y si, uno que otro chico pero nunca algo tan complicado como todo esto.

— No tienes que responderme — le volvio a decir Toolshed — Primero debes saberlo tu.

— ¿No deberiamos bajar? —pregunto Kyle, quien no habia querido llevar un traje — podremos buscarlo abajo.

— Esta bien — dijo Mysterion con voz ronca, Toolshed dio un ultimo vistazo a la ciudad y lo siguió — la proxima vez nos acompañaras como un aliado no ¿Human Kite? Hehe.

— ¡Callate! — dijo enojado el pelirrojo — ¡No pienso…

— ¡BUTTERS MIERDA REGRESA AQUÍ!

Mysterion volteo rapidamente y miro a la ciudad, dos personas corrian por las calles de South Park, era Butters, su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente al ver como el pequeño rubio corria asustado, tratando de escapar de Cartman, quien se veia enojado.

Los autos iban a mucha velocidad y el miedo obligaba al menor a no tener tiempo para detenerse.

— ¿Qué mierda hace Cartman? — pregunto Toolshed preocupado — atropellaran a Butters si lo sigue persiguiendo asi.

El rubio miro asustado todo, Stan tenia razon, no lo penso dos veces y se deslizo por el tejado para luego caer al suelo con agilidad.

— ¡Mysterion! — grito Kyle.

— Vamos Kyle — lo llamo el pelinegro a punto de saltar por el tejado tambien, el pelirrojo sintio vertigo y dio un paso atrás.

— ¡No! Te vas a matar Stan — dijo nervioso.

Toolshed rio por su comentario, de pequeños, siempre habia sentido algo de miedo por eso, esta podria ser una forma de ayudarlo a superarlo.

— Soy una especie de Super Heroe ahora Kyle, no tengas miedo. — diciendo esto, jalo a su amigo y lo hizo deslizar por el tejado tambien.

* * *

><p>Mysterion aterrizo en el suelo en un golpe seco, los carros se movian a velocidad, busco rapidamente a Butters, corria cansado mientras Cartman lo seguia persiguiendo, insultando al aire cuanto le permitian sus pulmones, a punto de cruzar una calle, mirando al fondo, un camion con las luces apagadas se acercaba a el, casi imposible de divisar.<p>

— ¡Butters! — grito el rubio mientras corria en dirección a la pista.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre se detuvo, _esa voz…, _tan diferente a las demas, busco al que lo habia llamado sin darse cuenta que habia parado en plena pista, un claxon lo sobresalto y al voltear, un camion inmenso se acercaba a el a una velocidad imparable.

Cartman freno en seco al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba Butters, iba a morir frente suyo si es que no hacia algo.

¿Es curioso? El tiempo parece pasar en camara lenta, Butters pudo sentir la muerte pasar a su costado, una sensación fria mientras veia como lentamente se acercaba el camion en su dirección.

Alguien lo jalo con fuerza, haciendolo caer al suelo, el conductor doblo el timon en un intento de no atropellar al joven chico, chocando con un carro al costado, pero lo que habia sorprendido a todos alla cerca era, la persona que habia salavado la vida del rubio.

La multitud de personas corrieron para ver si habia heridos, Butters sintio alguien que pasaba sus brazos, abrazandolo con fuerza, mientras permanecia hechado en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — _Esa voz de nuevo, _oscura y ronca; Levanto la vista y vio a Mysterion mirandolo preocupado.

Toolshed y Kyle miraban escondidos desde el callejón, toda la escena, Kenny casi termina su vida en un intento de salvar a Butters, pero no habia sido necesario, ambos estaban a salvo esta vez.

— ¿Cuándo crees que se de cuenta? — pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con intriga lo que sucedia al fondo, el pelinegro lo vio confundido y Kyle siguió hablando — si Kenny cree que arriesgar su vida de esa forma por alguien…

El pelinegro entendio lo que decia.

— Yo lo haria por ti Kyle — dijo riendo el otro — ven, tenemos que escondernos.

:::::

Mysterion ayudo al rubio a sentarse en el suelo, un carro de policia y una ambulancia llegaron para encargarse del camion y Cartman aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar sin que nadie se de cuenta.

— ¿Mysterion? — pregunto débilmente el rubio, Kenny internamente sonreia dulcemente por la expresión del rubio, Si Caos era Butters… estaba contento por haberse enamorado de ambos.

— Si, casi me das un susto. — dijo viendo a las multitudes preguntando si el chico estaba bien.

Butters miraba al Super Heroe algo confundido, lo estaba viendo de una forma distinta, le sonreia con tranquilidad, como si estuviera aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada, mirando los ojos azul claro del chico, volvia a sentirse hipnotizado pero recordando rapidamente la razon por la que escapaba, busco a Cartman entre la multitud, …no estaba por ningun lado.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba a salvo, Butters trato de levantarse con la ayuda del Super Heroe pero una voz llamo su atención.

— ¡Butters! — Grito el castaño preocupado.

— ¿Clyde? — pregunto el rubio mientras Mysterion miraba sorprendido al miembro del grupo de Craig.

— ¿Estas bien? Deberias ir a un Hospital o algo, deja que te acompañe — le dijo el chico mientras revisaba la cara del rubio.

— N-no, estoy b-bien… — le dijo Butters avergonzado por la preocupación de su amigo — emm… ¿Mysterion?

Clyde volteo a ver al Super Heroe, el mencionado levanto la cabeza rapidamente al escuchar la voz de su rubio llamandolo.

— G-gracias p-por salvarme. — le agradecio con las mejillas encendidas el menor.

Mysterion aguanto sus ganas de sonreir como lo haria Kenny, aun habia algo que no concluia, algo que lo empezaba a fastidiar como no tenia idea, ¿Qué mierda hacia Clyde alli? ¿No deberia estar con su grupo o en casa, cualquier lugar menos aquí?

— Ven Butters — dijo el castaño tomando la mano del rubio para recordarle que el tambien estaba alli — te acompaño a tu casa.

El rubio reacciono y sin darse cuenta que Clyde lo habia tomado de la mano, se dejo llevar, dejando a Mysterion con una sensación de sangre hirviendo en todo su cuerpo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso nadie se habia dado cuenta que el era el unico con ese derecho en el rubio?

* * *

><p>Ta da! lo dejo hasta aqui, perooo antes, aqui estan las respuestas a sus hermooooosos reviews *0* (no me acuerdo si abre respondido antes por PM, si es asi, entiendame, solo soy una chica agradecida :P)<p>

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **Gracias, un review directo sin rodeos. n.n  
><strong><br>Kotoko-noda: **Awww lector nuevo *0*, graciaas, no eres un mal lector XD, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Sakuyachan15: **Si lo se, Creek! estoy pensanso si agregar más de ellos XD, gracias por dejar review.

**Sined Kahin Nournia: **Aww (otra vez XD) gracias!.

**Red Crayon Princess: **Yei! que bien que te gusto la frasesita (fue de ultimo minuto ._.?) , nooo espera, para que Mysterion golpee a The Coon, faltaran más cosas XD (no dare Spoiler)

**Honey-Dolly: ***lee el comentario, muere, revive y continua escribiendo* El summary no jala? XD bueno, ya vere luego que hago con eso (just let me get high) ; yei, gracias, que a los lectores les guste como escribo de mi pareja favorita es hermoso; haha otra a la que le gusto la frase de ultimo minuto XD, gracias.

**NekoNekoMimi: **Oh por dios! estabas esperando por una continuacion! TwT Gracias! no es un feo review XDD me rei cuando lo lei, esperoo que te guste este cap, nos vemooooos. *0*

**Kennyfangirl: **Haha no dare spoiler, como dije antes, gracias por el review, me dio risa XD.

**CreepyGirl07: **Noo, no odies a Cartman XD solo espera al proximo cap (que no es por dar spoiler -.- ni para insinuar algo que pasara) nos vemoooooos TwT

**Garu0212: **¿¡Donde puse eso! - auto zape- debo haberme despistado, luego lo arreglare n.n, ¿se podria considerar este como un cap largo ._.?, ojalaaa qu este cap te haya gustado n_n, nos vemooooos

**Isla Oxva: **Awwwwwwwwwww *0* Gracias gracias! TwT Tratare de que el proximo cap sea con más emoción, tus reviews siempre me suben el animo, anotare mentalmente: Hacer con más acción (en todos los sentidos) el proximo cao, nooooos vemoooos, pd: actualizaaa rapido tu fic! esta lindo n.n

Bueno ahora si, queridos lectores, ¿Quieres más acción? ¿No estas captando lo que esta pasando? ¿Soloquieres pasar a decir hola pero no tienes cuenta? Deja un review (como anonimo si quieres XD) y dime lo que piensas, hah nos vemoooooos.

**Yoru-Yube**


	10. capitulo 9: revelaciones parte 3

**Por fin! **Dios que ocupada estuve, los trabajos y encima algo muy importante que tuve que hacer que podria cambiar mi vida (Yoru-yub tiene una importante mision n_n) pero bueno, aun no puedo contarle por que talvez las cosas no salen como espero u.u ojala que si.

wiii Cap. 9! Quiero mucho a mi fic *lo abraza* y a ustedes tambien lectores por leerlo y encima tomarse la molestia de comentar *abraza a la computadora, su mamá pasa por su cuarto y la mira raro) o.0? hehe, bueno, espero les guste, perdon si esta muy cortito y si no pude responder sus hermosos reviews T-T, todo lo explico al final, en 'notas de autora'.  
>Pd: este cap le puse "reveleaciones parte 3" por que... 1) la parte dos no revelaba nada XD y 2) mi imaginación a las 11:30 se apaga, suerte que acabe el fic antes n.n<p>

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey y Matt *0*

* * *

><p><span>Revelaciones - Parte 3<span>

— Vamos Kenny… — trato de animarlo Stan — talvez Clyde solo pasaba por ahí.

— Si, no saques conclusiones tan apuradas. — intento apoyar Kyle también, Kenny solo bufo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo molesto.

Los dos chicos miraron a su amigo, desde lo que habia ocurrido ayer, el rubio no dejaba de fruncir el seño a cada intento que hagan, Butters no habia aparecido por ningún lado, al igual que Cartman, las cosas empezaban a ponerse más complicadas, cuando menos lo pensaron, ellos ya estaban envueltos también.

El rubio miro el columpio que habia al frente suyo, recordaban los tiempos en que tenían 8 y jugaban en este parque, donde no tenían que preocuparse por tantas cosas como ahora, antes de que la imagen del pequeño Stotch golpeara tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

— Tenemos que hablar con Cartman… — dijo el pelinegro, levantándose de la banca que compartían los tres.

Kenny por fin decidió que ya era hora de dejarse de juegos, tenia que tratar de afrontar todo este enorme lió en el que se habia metido.

— Esta bien, vamos. — concordó por fin.

* * *

><p>Cartman caminaba por una calle de South Park, era un sábado de esos en los que las calles se llenaban de nieve por todos lados, el humo salía de la boca del castaño mientras sus ojos veían los pasos que daba, distraído en sus pensamientos, enojado, fastidiado de nuevo.<p>

"_¿De donde demonios salio Clyde? ¿Por qué fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Butters? Y encima luego lo acompaño a su casa…"_

Lo odiaba, tanto le habia costado deshacerse de Mysterion, luego el pobretón de Kenny y ahora… ¿Clyde?

"_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Desde cuando al pobretón de Kenny se interesaba asi por alguien? ya creía que era raro que a MI me interese el marica de Butters pero… ¿Kenny? No, de seguro solo le hecho el ojo y no le gusto que me haya metido con su nuevo 'juguete'."_

Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse eso, "¿_… la puta del pueblo… y el chico más inocente de South Park? Si claro."_

— Cartman… — dijo una débil voz atrás suyo, el castaño volteo para ver quien le habia llamado con expresión fastidiada.

El pequeño rubio lo veía asustado, aun le tenia miedo al chico en frente suyo, por poco muere ayer del pánico que tuvo al salir corriendo, su padre le habia llamado la atención toda la noche y su madre habia concordado con el, merecía un castigo.

— ¿Qué quieres marica? — el castaño trato de ocultar su asombro, nada complicado para el, era un maestro en el arte de mentir.

— Yo… q-quiero hablar contigo p-por lo que paso ayer. — explico asustado, otra vez los temblores en su espalda, no se sentía protegido.

— ¿Conmigo? — Cartman sonrio, su "aun esclavo" habia venido hacia el sin necesidad de llamarlo y lo mejor de todo… ningún Kenny o Clyde rondando por la zona — Claro Leopold, hablemos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Si busco a Butters ahora mismo… ¿Qué es lo que deberia decirle? ¿Reclamarle por estar con Clyde? ¿O por que se deja manipular por el culón?" <em>

McCormick caminaba rapidamente, buscando por todos lados a Cartman, Stan y Kyle lo seguían un poco más atrás, estaban cansados, llevaban asi media hora y nada.

— ¡Kenny! ¿Podemos descansar un momento? — dijo agotado el pelinegro, en serio no deberia ser tan difícil, Cartman es supuestamente "fácil a la vista" de entre las personas.

— ¡Si por favor! — Se rindió el pelirrojo apoyándose en la pared.

El rubio paro enojado, empezó a ponerse nervioso, saco otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió rapidamente, ¿Y si estaba en casa de Clyde?

"_No no no Kenny no pienses eso, Clyde es solo otro de los mil chicos que consideran 'lindo' a su rubio… ¿y yo soy otro de los mil chicos…? ¡De nuevo empiezo a pensar mal!"_

— ¡Kenny escóndete! — le grito Kyle jalando al rubio a un callejón con el pelinegro.

— Pero que…

Ocultos mirando por el borde del callejón, Cartman hablaba con Butters, este se veía nervioso y asustado pero aun asi no huía, el castaño lo miraba fijamente, haciendo poner incomodo a cierto rubio ojiazul, quien se contenía las ganas de romper la atmósfera extraña que empezaba a formarse.

— ¿Cartman habrá buscado a Butters? — pregunto Kyle, no podía escuchar lo que decían.

— Esto no me gusta… — dijo Stan más para si mismo.

Los dos chicos se empezaron a alejar, Kenny salio corriendo detrás de ellos, no queria perderlos de vista.

— ¡Kenny!

* * *

><p>Cartman sentía que lo seguían, no queria voltear por que sabría que se darían cuenta, Butters a su costado solo trataba de no seguirle la mirada, no se habia dado cuenta; si la intuición del castaño no fallaba…<p>

— ¡Ven conmigo Butters! — jalo la manga del chico, tratando de hacerse perder de vista, el otro dio un gritito y trato de seguirle el paso.

Mezclándose entre las multitudes de personas, reconoció el típico edificio donde una vez se había los dos súper héroes y el villano, durante la noche era un lugar perfecto para ver todo South Park pero durante el día era un edificio abandonado donde podían acceder fácilmente.

Subió las escaleras jalando al chico de su manga, Butters no decía nada, solo miraba nervioso toda la situación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Los perdiste de vista? — pregunto Stan.<p>

— Algo asi… — murmuro Kenny enojado mirando a todos lados, su cigarro se habia consumido y antes de que sacara otro más de su bolsillo, Kyle le arrebato la cajetilla enojado.

— Tranquilízate Kenny, se donde pueden estar. — le dijo reprobando su conducta.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y como conseguiste los explosivos? — hizo otra pregunta el castaño; luego de subir esas escaleras y llegar al ultimo piso, donde se podía tener una vista inmensa de todo el pueblo, trato de buscar charla al rubio.<p>

— L-los ordene por Internet… — respondió Butters.

Cartman analizaba todo lo que podía al rubio, ¿Por qué siempre se tan asustado al lado suyo? ¿Si estuviera Mysterion en este mismo instante… actuaría de esa forma? Lo detestaba…

— ¿Por qué eres tan marica Butters? — pregunto enojado.

— Eh… — Leopold bajo la mirada, otra vez el miedo al no tener a nadie cerca.

— ¿Acaso si estuviera aquí Mysterion…?

— N-no menciones a Mysterion. — dijo el rubio, Cartman se sorprendió pero decidió echarle más leña al fuego.

* * *

><p>Butters trataba en vano de no pensar en el súper Héroe, ni siquiera habia salido por las calles vestido de Caos para tratar de no encontrárselo, además algo también lo confundía siempre…<p>

"_Kenny una vez me beso, un beso por lastima pero me beso una vez… "Apretó_ los ojos, olvidando por unos momentos que Cartman estaba en frente suyo.

"_Una vez creí que me habia enamorado de Mysterion… una torpeza típica mía, usual en mi… y también confundí las acciones de Kenny, creyendo que talvez, solo talvez… podria enamorarse de mi"_

Cartman miraba al rubio, en verdad estaba siendo presionado, miro la puerta del patio que habia a su costado, creía haber escuchado un ruido pero decidió ignorarlo; siempre habia sido un egoísta, pensando en el y las unicas veces que ayudo a alguien fue por que el también saldría beneficiado, egocentrismo, esa palabra encaja tan bien en el.

Leopold abrió los ojos, mierda… sus ojos se habían vuelto lagrimosos, Butters el inocente, el llorón, del que podían aprovecharse todos.

"_Una vez… me enamore de dos personas al mismo tiempo, nunca fui bueno para este tipo de cosas por que siempre me pongo nervioso… no se como reaccionar…"_

— Yo… ¿Q-qué tengo que hacer para que no me d-denuncies a la policía Cartman? — pregunto directamente, sin dar rodeos el rubio.

El castaño lo miro sonriendo, todas las fichas se movían a su antojo, todo habia salido como queria, Butters habia sucumbido finalmente, el rubio que llevaba fastidiándolo en sus imaginaciones… por fin trataría de quitárselo de la mente, haciéndolo suyo.

— Me sorprendes Butters, ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea? — rió ya sintiendo victoria.

El rubio entendió el mensaje, lo miro aterrado ¿Por qué Cartman siempre buscaba la forma de arruinarle más la vida?

Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba contra la espada y la pared; abrió la boca para responder pero antes de que palabras salgan de su boca, la puerta de al lado se abrió con fuerza y alguien hablo por el, una voz conocida.

— Butters no va a hacer nada de lo que tu le digas ¿Me escuchaste, The Coon? — dijo un rubio mirando seriamente a Cartman.

— ¿Kenny? — Pregunto el castaño, miro la puerta y vio que dos personas más lo miraban desde el marco de esta, Stan y Kyle — Oh genial lo que me faltaba, el trío de maricas.

Leopold solo miraba sorprendido a los chicos, ¿Kenny sabia que Cartman era The Coon? ¿Pero como…?

— Butters — lo llamo el ojiazul, haciendo reaccionar al menor — tengo algo que decirles a los dos, a ti y al culón.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES CULÓN, POBRETON DE MIERDA! — grito Cartman enfurecido. — ¡TU, EL HIPPIE Y LA RATA JUDIA SIEMPRE SE METEN EN MIS PLANES!

— Entonces me odiaras más cuando diga lo siguiente — rió el rubio, poniendo frente a los dos chicos.

— ¿Q-que cosa? — pregunto Butters preocupado de que Eric no valla alanzarse encima de Kenny a matarlo.

Kenny se enterneció con la voz del rubio, sus impulsos lo habían metido en otra situación complicada de nuevo, pero si no hubiera hecho nada, tal vez ahora mismo Cartman hubiera tratado de violar a Butters, pensar en eso hacia hervir su sangre de furia, pero ahora tenia algo importante que decir.

— Yo… soy Mysterion. — confeso finalmente el rubio, sabiendo en lo que se metía.

Cartman abrió la boca para replicar como de costumbre pero por primera vez en su vida, no supo que decir, se quedo en blanco.

— ¿Qué tu que? — dijo luego de unos momentos.

— Butters… — trato de hablar el rubio, sabia que al hacer esto comenzarían un montón de problemas pero ya no tenia marcha atrás a lo que habia hecho. — yo…

El rubio miro a Kenny en frente suyo, no podía ser cierto… ¿El… habia sido la persona que… una vez lo beso y luego lo habia traicionado? ¿De la que se enamoro… dos veces?

Sus ojos empezaron a picar, ahora si parecía que se pondría a llorar y tenía una excusa para hacerlo.

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

— _¿Te sientes bien…? — pregunto preocupado por el, se le partía el corazón verlo asi._

— _¿Cómo… reemplazas un amor roto? _

_:::::::_

— _Yo… — se atrevió a decir mirándolo a los ojos — puedo hacerte más feliz..._

* * *

><p><em>Oh dios mio... soy una verguenza T-T el capitulo salio jodidamente corto.<br>Pero tengo una excusa... bueno dos excusas en realidad: Mañana voy a salir todo el día y no iba a poder escribir, ademas que no me gusta escribir los domingos :/ y mi segunda excusa... estoy trabajando en un one-shot, una idea que golpeo a mi mente mientras cruzaba la calle con mi amiga mientras haciamos Shuffle, asi que era trabajar el doble._

_Quiero agradecer por sus hermosos reviews TwT me hacen la vida muy feliz, el prox capitulo tendra más amor, ¿saben porque? porque estuve viendo una maraton de Bokura Ga ita (ese si que es un anime romantico, maldición...) y mi one-shot talvez sea basado en ese anime._

_Me despido, gracias, ¿Quieres Bunny? ¿Quieres más parejas? ¿Has visto Bokura Ga ita? *0* entonces deja un **review n-n**_

_**Yoru-Yube.**_


	11. capitulo 10: ¿Nuevo Comienzo?

Hola n.n —_ levanta su sombrero_ —  
>Aqui yo, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lamento si me tarde (aunque en realidad actualizo siempre los viernes o.0) pero he respondido sus reviews al final del capitulo y puse un adelanto del proximo capitulo.<p>

¿Razones por las cuales me demoro en actualizar o en publicar mini-fics? Seran respondidas ahora con una ligera expresión matematica: **Tareas + Academia + Colegio + Ingles - Bateria de música para escuchar = Yoru-Yube cambiando su despertador de 6:10 a 6:12 para dormir dos minutos más u_u **(amo dormir... )

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece T-T

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 10: ¿Nuevo comienzo?<span>

Clyde caminaba por la acera junto a su grupo de amigos.

A su costado, Token miraba a los dos chicos que se quedaban atrás, Tweek y Craig quienes estaban más concentrados en sus propios asuntos, desde hace unos días habia algo… no sabia como describirlo, una especie de barrera que le prohibía acercarse al rubio paranoico cuando Tucker estaba cerca.

— Hey Clyde — le paso la voz el moreno a su amigo — no crees que tal vez estos dos…

El castaño miro a Tucker, este solo le prestaba atención al rubio, observándolo fijamente mientras le conversaba sobre algo, poniendo nervioso al otro chico.

— Mejor no hay que decirles nada… conociendo a Craig, no querra que nos entrometamos. — dijo Clyde apartando la mirada.

— Te escuche Clyde. — se oyo la voz del pelinegro atrás suyo; El castaño y su amigo voltearon asustados al escuchar la voz de su lider tan cerca de ellos. — Por cierto… hay algo que nos olvidamos preguntarte la vez pasada.

Tweek se acerco a los demas, con su tic ligeramente vibrando, Token miro al castaño con algo de burla, sabia lo que le iba a decir.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Donovan sin entender.

— Hemos escuchado rumores en el colegio ayer, diciendo que invitaste a Butters a tu casa hace unos dias y luego que lo acompañaste a tu casa. — explico Token con paciencia.

— Ah sobre eso… — trato de encontrar una excusa el castaño — es cierto pero…

— Asi que decidiste no contarnos sobre esto — hablo Craig en tono de "En realidad no nos importa solo te avisamos" — y tenemos que enterarnos por rumores viejos del colegio.

— ¿Entonces e-eso significa q-que ¡GAH! Te g-gusta Butters? — pregunto asustado el rubio.

Clyde lo miro sorprendido, los colores se le subieron a la cara, mientras sus amigos lo veian.

— ¿Gustar? Bueno… si pero no creo que sea posible… — dijo decepcionado el castaño.

Craig lo miro detenidamente, algo no encaja bien en todo esto.

— ¿Sabes que Cartman va detrás de Butters? — le pregunto Craig seriamente.

— ¿¡C-cartman! — pregunto sorprendido Tweek, Clyde tambien lo miraba igual.

— y si mis deducciones no fallan… Kenny también. — dijo el moreno con mirada pensativa — te será algo difícil Clyde…

El castaño miro al suelo, pensando… conociendo a Cartman, no lo dejaria en paz hasta verlo alejado de Butters, tambien Kenny… si le habia hechado el ojo al rubio aunque sea por un momento de diversión… ¿Qué puede tener el de ventaja?

— Emm… C-clyde. — le paso la voz Tweek, el mencionado levanto la cabeza y vi que el chico nervioso le señalaba a alguien — ¿Ese d-de allí es B-butters?

Todo el grupo volteo rapidamente en dirección a donde señalaba Tweek, tenia razon, Butters evadia a las personas que se encontraban en su camino, parecia que estaba llorando, corriendo lo más rapido que podia, tratando de desaparecer.

— ¿Butters? — pregunto Token, reconociendo al menor — Clyde, tal vez deberias…

Cuando ya se habia dado cuenta, el castaño habia desaparecido y ya se encontraba persiguiendo al pequeño rubio, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Tu tienes toda la culpa culón! — le grito el rubio enfurecido, mientras Kyle tratada de retenerlo.

— ¿¡YO! ¡EL QUE COMENZO TODA ESTA MIERDA FUISTE TU KENNY! — exclamo enojado Cartman tratando de golpear a McCormick, mientras Stan sostenia sus brazos para que no lo consiga.

— ¡Ya callense ambos! — les grito el pelirrojo, arto de escucharlos insultarse — ¡Es culpa de ambos! ¡Ahora Butters ya no querra verlos a ninguno de los dos!

Stan miro a su amigo rubio, Kenny habia decidido revelar su identidad pero habia algo que no entendia de todo esto… ¿Por qué Butters habia salido llorando cuando lo habia hecho? ¿Algo habia pasado antes que no sabian?

— Mejor para mi… — dijo Cartman, sacandose a Stan de encima — si el no nos quiere ver a ninguno de los dos, incluyendo a Kenny, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme, incluso deberias agradecermelo, puta.

— ¿¡Por que! — le grito Kenny mirandolo con odio.

— Personas como tu nunca ven a alguien más que de la cintura para abajo jeje…— dijo Cartman mientras salía por la puerta.

— ¡Cierra tu culo Cartman! ¿¡Acaso tu eres la excepción! — le grito Kyle metiendose en la discusión.

— ¿Yo? — paro en seco el castaño para kuego voltearse a sus amigos — Por lo menos conozco a Butters mucho más que todos ustedes, ahora… me voy, adios judio, hippie, pobreton.

Kenny se quedo con los dos chicos, en verdad habia sido un idiota, sus oportunidades se habian acabado en verdad, Butters ya no queria saber nada de el.

— Vamos Kenny… — dijo Kyle — podemos ir a buscar a Butters para que puedas explicarle.

— Butters ya no quiere saber nada de mi… — dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba su parka — yo ya… estoy cansado de todo esto…

Stan escucho lo que acababa de decir su amigo, se coloco al costado del pelirrojo mirandolo con pena, nunca habia visto al rubio en ese estado.

— ¿Te vas a rendir? — le pregunto.

— Creo que si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Butters! — trata de detenerlo el castaño, por suerte era más rapido que el rubio y pudo alcanzarlo.

El menor no se habia percatado de el chico, no sabia a que lugar huir, su casa estaba descartada, tenia miedo de enfrentarse a sus padres, el unico lugar a donde podia ir era el colegio, estaria vacio y nadie podria verlo.

La entrada de su colegio se diviso a lo lejos y Clyde supo que era lo que el rubio pensaba hacer, antes de que se le escapara, lo jalo de la manga de su casaca, haciendolo detener torpemente.

— ¿Q-que…? — pregunto asustado Butters con los ojos llorosos — ¿Clyde?

El castaño miro al rubio, estaba llorando.

— Butters… ¿estas bien? — pregunto preocupado por el, se le partia el corazón verlo asi.

El rubio solo bajo la cabeza apenado, siempre habia sido asi… debil, preocupando a los demas, sin poder hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas.

Pero vaya que en serio necesitaba ayuda en esos momentos… necesitaba descargarse de todo lo que sentia.

— Estoy aquí para escucharte. — le trato de sonreir el castaño.

— ¿Cómo… reemplazas un amor roto? — pregunto por fin el rubio, lo habia dicho por fin, lo habia admitido.

Clyde lo miro tristemente, dentro suyo una rabia crecia al ver como el menor sufria por culpa de Kenny o Cartman, quien sea que le este causando daño, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que Butters no era el tipo de persona con la que podias jugar simplemente con sus sentimientos?

— Butters…

— Por que… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Kenny? — dijo llorando el rubio, mientras Clyde trataba de acercarse a el.

Frente a la entrada de su colegio, solo ellos dos, el castaño sentia esa punzada de dolor en su pecho, Butters nunca podria amarlo, pero Kenny no era la mejor opción para el chico tampoco, no era justo…

"_Yo si lo cuidaria…"_

"_Me preocuparia por el"_

"_Trataria de hacerlo sonreir, podria ser mejor que Kenny o Cartman…"_

Abrio los ojos sorprendido, Butters seguia llorando en silencio con la cabeza mirando al suelo, Clyde puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros del chico, haciendolo levantar la cabeza sorprendido.

— Yo… — se atrevio a decir el castaño mirando a los ojos al rubio — Puedo hacerte más feliz…

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Butters sin comprender.

— No se supone que cuando dos personas estan juntas… ¿Deberian ser más felices? — le pregunto el castaño — ¡Yo puedo hacerte más feliz que Kenny o Cartman! ¡Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad, Butters!

— C-clyde y-yo… — se trabo el menor.

— ¿No quieres librarte de todos estos sentimientos que sientes por Kenny? ¿No quieres que alguien te proteja de Cartman? — insistio el castaño — Yo puedo ayudarte.

Butters lo miraba a los ojos, tenia razon, pero aun asi dolia… la unica persona que le habia dado esa confianza y seguridad fue... , cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no recordar su nombre.

— E-esta Bien… — dijo el rubio en voz baja, Clyde se acerco al chico y lo abrazo con fuerza para reconfortarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día en South Park, un lunes en la mañana, el día más odiado por la mayoria de los habitantes de pueblo y talvez del mundo.

Los alumnos caminaban a su aulas y aprovechaban a conversar sobre su fin de semana, o talvez sobre algo más interesante…

Un nuevo rumor se habia esparcido por toda la escuela, _la ultima noticia_, haciendo a todas las personas miran por la entrada del colegio esperando a la llegada de ciertas personas.

Una pelirroja caminaba seductoramente con un objetivo en fijo mientras internamente se sonreia.

Por fin lo habia encontrado, como siempre, junto con su grupo de amigos conversando, la chica no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acerco al rubio.

— Kenny, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — pregunto con voz inocente, el chico sabia lo que vendria, se alejo de Stan y Kyle.

— ¿Qué quieres Red? — pregunto directamente, hoy no estaba para nada de humor.

— ¡Aw, vamos Kinny! — rio la pelirroja, mientras jugaba con su falda azul — solo queria saber si quisieras venir conmigo a la fiesta de Token que habrá este sábado.

— ¿Fiesta? — pregunto el rubio, como no… aunque sea una vez al año, tenia que haber fiesta en casa de los Black.

— ¡Claro! Podriamos ir juntos, ¿No crees? — pregunto coquetamente la chica mientras se acercaba a McCormick.

El rubio la miro, otra vez habia vuelto a su tipica rutina… esto seria algo normal, asi es como deberían ser las cosas, ya no deberia serle de importancia si es que… Butters ya no quisiera hablar con el, no supo que paso la vez que salio corriendo del edifico donde revelo que era Mysterion, no supo adonde fue.

El conocido Kenneth McCormick habia regresado… ¿o no?

— Si, suena bien. — le devolvio la sonrisa el rubio mientras pasaba le acomodaba un mechon de pelo a la chica.

La pelirroja se fue con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara; Red era consierada una de las chicas más deseadas en South Park, luego claro, de Bebe.

— ¿Estas seguro Kenny? — le pregunto el pelinegro.

— Si, ya les dije, voy a olvidarme de todo este problema — les dijo el rubio riendo forzadamente — no debe ser tan difícil…

Sus palabras se apagaron cuando vio entrar a dos chicos por la puerta principal, Butters caminaba mientras escuchaba atentamente a lo que le decia Clyde Donovan, quien parecia contarle un chiste o algo, ya que el rubio por momentos reia.

Al caminar por el pasillo, todas las personas que los veian, voltean a murmurar rapidamente.

— Asi que era cierto… — murmuro Stan mientras veia a los dos chicos entrar a su salón.

— ¿Tu ya sabia de esto? — le pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido viendo a su mejor amigo.

— Si, me lo conto Wendy por telefono ayer… — dijo el pelinegro sin comprender la expresión de su amigo.

— Aja, Wendy ¿no? — pregunto de nuevo enojado Kyle — ¿No que ya estabas cansado de que te persiguiera?

Stan miro a su amigo sin comprender a lo que se referia, busco ayuda en Kenny pero cuando lo busco con la mirada el rubio ya no se encontraba alli.

— Vamos Kyle… solo me llamo por telefono, ni siquiera fui yo quien la llame — busco excusas rapidas el ojiazul algo nervioso — no fue ni una conversación de más de 10 minutos… espera, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? ¿Acaso eres mi novia o algo?

— ¡No idiota solo me preocupo por ti! — le grito algo avergonzado el pelirrojo — después no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando te este buscando por Chat o en Facebook.

— Kyle, yo no uso nunca mi Facebook…

— ¡Como sea! — exclamo el ojiverde mientras se alejaba enojado de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kyle! — lo llamo Stan mientras corria detrás de el.

Mientras el pelirrojo trataba de ignorar a su mejor amigo, choco con alguien por los pasillos.

— ¡Fijate por donde vas judio! — le grito el castaño enfadado.

— ¿Cartman? — pregunto el pelinegro.

— No Stan, soy Chef, ¿Quién más va a ser? — oh si, Cartman tampoco estaba de humor hoy día.

— ¿Has visto a Kenny? — le pregunto enojado el pelirrojo.

— ¿Tengo cara de Google Maps? No lo he visto y ni pienso verlo en todo el día a ese pobreton. — dijo Cartman — ya tengo bastante con el marica de Clyde y Butters en el salón.

— ¿Los has visto tambien? — pregunto Stan acercandose a los dos chicos.

— Si, je… ahora si que Kenny ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny miraba a los dos chicos desde su asiento, Clyde le sonreia a Butters, mientras que el le devolvia de vez en cuando la sonrisa, ahora supuestamente el pequeño rubio pertenecia al grupo de Craig.

Y asi parecia la cosa, el pequeño rubio pasaba la mayoria del tiempo con Tweek, Clyde, Token e incluso con Craig, conversando, almorzando juntos, otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad ¿Por qué? Ya no intentaria hablar con el menor, ya no habia caso, intentaria eliminarlo de su cabeza.

— Stan, me preocupa Kenny… — le murmuro en voz baja el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, sentado desde su banco.

— A mi tambien, pero… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. — penso el pelinegro.

— Por cierto… ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Token este sabado? — recordo Kyle.

— Claro que si. — rio el ojiazul, aun sin imaginar lo bien que se la pasarian en esa fiesta.

Por que todos los adolescentes en South Park sabian, que la casa de los Black era el lugar donde ocurrían las fiestas más alocadas, voraces y peligrosas del pueblo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

— _¿Butters…? — pregunto el chico mientras veía al rubio tambalearse._

_-.-.-.-.-_

— _Kenny yo… — le susurro en el odio mientras reía en voz baja, la fricción de sus cuerpos volvía loco al rubio — no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza._

_-.-.-.-.-_

— _Hey Tucker, ¿Qué tal si "alegramos" la fiesta un poco más? — dijo Damien, mientras sacaba una botella de alcohol y la destapaba — Diversión asegurada._

* * *

><p>¿Que ocurre? ¿Tu mente empieza a maquinar a mil por hora sobre lo que ocurrira en la fiesta? si es asi... lose yo tambien.<p>

Si no... entonces tu grado de inocencia me desconcierta. o.o

¿Que tendra el proximo capitulo?, ¡Auspiciador! - lo llama enojada - diles que vendra en el proximo capitulo...

Auspiciador: _Oh si, el proximo capitulo errm ... - saca papelito y lee en voz alta - tendra... "Contenido de varias parejas", "Combinación con una canción", "Si la autora se anima por los reviews: Escenas ****" esperen... ¿¡Que?_

Ah ya vete -lo manda a la cocina - bueno si, el proximo capitulo puede contener algo de **** (censurado), espero sean amables, sera la primera vez que escribo escenas asi. u_u

Ahoraaaa... respuestas a reviews:

CreepyGirl07: Lose lose u_u, yo tambien quiero que Kenny y Butters se reconcilien; Aww ¿tu tambien has visto Hetalia? *0* vee~  
>Tal vez este cap te moleste un poco, ¡pero espera hasta el proximo! Las cosas se pondran divertidas ._.<p>

Sakuyachan15: ¡Confesiones en la mira! Si, supones bien, no soy fan del ClydexButters pero tenia que ponerlo u.u, ojala te guste le proximo cap! n.n, nos leemos.

Garu0212: dfhajgafaj - _se desmaya_ - ¡GRACIAS! *O* lectores asi me impulsan a continuar escribiendo, tus reviews siempre me hacen reir, llenos de puro moe~ ¡Que divertido! te leiste dos capitulos seguidos n.n, ¡el proximo cap sera largo! exprimire mi cabeza, Youtube y Helados para hacerlo un super-capitulo!, gracias por tus reviews TwT, este es el unico medio por el que puedo agradecerte por que no tienes cuenta u_u.

NekoNekoMimi: jajaja siempre me rio con tus reviews n.n, ¡No! ¡Que no te de un ataque! - _mira preocupada la pantalla_ - ojala que este cap te haya gustado, si odias el ClydexButters no me odies a mi, odia a mi imaginación... espera, no eso no tuvo sentido :O  
>¡Espera hasta el proximo Cap! ojala te guste n_n, nos vemos, bye.<p>

Blauen-Mond: ¡Awwww dios Gracias! Lectores nuevos integrandose (aunque... -_revisa los reviews y ve que comentaste el capitulo 9_ - oh! eres lector semi-integrado! n.n bienvenida!) Ojala te haya gustado el nuevo cap y esperes hasta el proximo! byee.

IslaOxva: Si, el dialogo lo dijo Clyde!, supongo que adivinaras los dialogos de "En el proximo capitulo" de ahora tambien n-n; Aww que lindo tu review, yo tambien me consideraria una fan tuya n.n, deberias publicar más fics, te quedan genial.

ShinigamiJazzDark89: Aaaa! no! - _se esconde debajo de una mesa_ - cuando lei este review ya tenia pensado este capitulo y pense "oh dios mio... no hay Bunny aqui, me van a matar!" p-pero el proximo si tendra! no dare spoiler! aaa maldición!, ojala te haya gustado este cap... pero espera hasta el proximo capitulo n.n por favor!, nos leemos!

Natiakiyama: Oh dios mio! Lector nuevo!, ejem... ¡Bienvenido a este fic! n.n que bueno que te este gustando y te hayas tomado la molestia de decirlo, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y si no... entonces sigue dandole una oportunidad y espera al proximo. n_n

Waa, eso fue divertido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! *0* y como siempre...

_¿Te gusta este fic pero tienes timidez? ¿Eres un lector anonimo pero quieres decir algo? ¿Quieres escenas **** para el proximo capitulo? XD, entoooooooonces... ¡Animate, deja un review! (O agregalo a Favoritos) ¡Me sacan una sonrisa al leerlos! aunque digan "hola", me hacen feliz n.n_

**_Me despido: Yoru-Yube._**


	12. Capitulo 11: Explosiones

... Hola... — le tiran un libro — ;n;

Bueno! no me alcanzo el timepo para terminar ayer el capitulo, soy floja lo admito, pero miren! — señala la barrita — es un capitulo muuuy largo!  
>Em.. oh si, ADVERTENCIAS:<p>

_Lector perv: Muajaja, leere el lemmon de este capitulo y luego me ire sin dejar un review. */*_

_Yoru-Yube: ¬¬ pero que verguenza lector._

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece ;n;

**Canción: David Guetta - Where Them Girlz At **(si, no es LA canción pero...)

* * *

><p><span>Explosiones y Descubrimientos<span>

La musica alta resonaba por toda la casa, las ventanas y puerta abiertas mientras se escuchaban los gritos y risas de las personas adentro, luces de colores chillones era lo unico que alumbraba la casa, un olor a alcohol y tabaco era evidente al acercarte.

Una fiesta ruidosa para cualquier vecino tratando de dormir, pero esta no era cualquier fiesta…

La casa de los Black, una mansion gigante donde una alli, una fiesta, era un suceso que no ocurria a menudo; para la persona desprevenida, fácilmente podria terminar ebrio tratando de lanzarse desde el tejado en un intento en vano de llegar a la piscina.

— Stan, ¿has visto a Kenny? – pregunto Kyle a su amigo mientras se sentaba a su costado, el pelinegro descasaba luego de haber bailado por un buen rato y daba un sorbo a su bebida con hielo, el calor era algo insoportable, el que menos traía ropa ligera, si no quieres morir por la alta temperatura.

— No, ya sabes como es Kenny… debe estar pasandola mejor que nosotros con alguien. – dijo el ojiazul riendose un poco, Kyle fruncio el seño pero antes de que le reclamara por lo que habia dicho, el pelinegro se habia acercado hasta el, susurrandole al oido. – Deja de preocuparte tanto por el, empiezas a ponerme celoso.

— ¿S-stan? – grito pregunto el otro con nerviosismo, _"¿Ahora que le pasa a este idiota?"._

— Ven, vamos a bailar, ya descanse mucho. – dijo jalandolo con la muñeca mientras le sonreia con naturalidad.

Damien cerraba sus ojos mientras con su otra mano sacudia su polo negro manga corta, tratando de ventilarse un poco.

— Jodido calor… — murmuro para si mismo.

Alguien se puso a su costado, el humo de tabaco bastaba para saber quien era, volteo y se encontro con Tucker quien ni siquiera lo miraba, solo fumaba a su lado, una de sus muchas formas de decir "te acompaño por que no tengo nada más que hacer".

— ¿Viniste a hacerme compañía por que Tweek no te hace caso? – Bromeo el anticristo, la musica alta les hacia algo difícil hablar pero daba igual, nadie los escucharia; un nuevo ritmo comenzo mientras las personas gritaban y bailaban.

— Me diste algo de lastima… — contraataco el pelinegro sin siquiera inmutarse — y no, Tweek solo se fue con Token a buscar más bebida.

Damien rie por su comentario y da un vistazo a la fiesta, musica alta, olor a licor, gente descontrolada bailando entre las luces mareantes, un verdadero desorden; unas siluetas captaron su atención al fondo, Clyde reia y conversaba con ¿Butters?, Damien parpadeo sorprendido, el rubio le sonreia con cariño, mientras Pip a su costado, tambien reia.

— Tal vez el efecto del alcohol ya me esta afectado… - dijo Damien.

— ¿No lo sabias? — pregunto Craig sin mucho intereses, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

El otro nego con la cabeza.

— Prefiero no meterme en este tipo de problemas — siguió hablando Tucker mientras terminaba su cigarillo y lo dejaba en un cenicero que habia al costado — Clyde puede tratar de ayudar a Butters, Butters puede tratar de olvidar a McCormick, McCormick puede pretender que le importa una miera todo esto pero…

El Anticristo bufo, ¿y asi Craig intentaba aparentar que no le interesa todo esto?, una idea cruzo la cabeza del chico; levanto la cabeza y veia a las personas bailando, nadie a quien podria considerarse "en estado grave", ya era hora de hacer volar esta fiesta.

— Tengo una idea Tucker. — dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa malvada.

Kenny miraba a la chica frente suyo, mientras le sonreia, disimulando el hecho de que en realidad no la estaba escuchando del todo, Red habla y hablaba sin parar, ¿estaban en una fiesta no?; su escote y el tamaño de su falda llamaban la atención de cualquier hombre que pasaba a su costado, ella a su vez les regalaba una sonrisa en un intento de molestar al ojiazul, McCormick solo aprovechaba para dar un vistazo rápido a Clyde y Butters, ¿Qué tanta mierda tenian que conversar acaso?

— ¿Kenny? — la llamo enojada la pelirroja al sentirse ignorada.

— Em… ¿Qué decias? — dijo distraido el ojiazul mientras seguia mirando.

— Arg, olvídalo.

— Puedes esperar un momento, voy a… buscar a alguien. — dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba y dejaba sola a la chica antes de que le respondiera.

Kenny caminaba apurado, esquivando a las personas que bailaban euforicas por todos lados de la casa, "_y ni siquiera han puesto bebidas fuertes esta vez… ¿o si?" _preguntaba sorprendido McCormick, era cierto, parecia que a Token no le habia gustado los accidentes que habia ocurrido la fiesta pasada, cuando Craig y Stan se pelearon ebrios hasta romper una puerta.

Alguien choco su hombro cuando intento entrar a la cocina.

— Fíjate por donde caminas idiota. — le dijo rapidamente Kenny, puro reflejo.

Mas lo que lo sorprendio fue ver a Kevin Stoley, el chico se veia serio, algo enojado metido en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera lo habia llegado a escuchar.

— ¿Kevin? — lo llamo el ojiazul sacudiendole el hombro, el otro reacciono.

— Ah… hola Kenny… — dijo desganado el chico, mientras seguia caminando, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a todo esta noche?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one… I'm bout to go in_

Craig miraba la mesa de licor que habia al frente suyo, nada interesante para servirse, maldito Token, el hecho de que le haya roto un puerta… y un florero… y talvez una lampara costosa cuando peleo con Marsh no es para que tome la extrema decisión de quitar el alcohol en la fiesta.

— ¿Aburrido, no? — le pregunto Damien atrás suyo — eres del tipo de personas que no pueden pasarsela bien en una fiesta sin un vaso de cerveza…

— ¿Viniste a burlarte? — empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

— Hey Tucker… ¿Qué tal si "alegramos" un poco la fiesta? — dijo Demian mientras sacaba una botella de alcohol y la despistaba — diversión asegurada.

Tucker sonrio mientras tomaba la botella y veia la mesa de licores, ya era hora de comenzar la fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<em>

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para tomar? — le pregunto Stan más agotado, Kyle asintio mientras se sacudia el cabello, dios, el calor era en realidad más insoportable.

Stan se acerco a la mesa, Clyde y Butters estaban alli tambien; El pelinegro intento no hacer ningun comentario.

— Hola Stan. — lo saludo sonriendo el castaño.

— Hola chicos. — dijo el otro mientras miraba a Butters de reojo, el rubio solo le sonrio en señal de saludo y bajo la mirada.

— Em… ¿disfrutando? — no solia hablar con integrantes del grupo de Tucker, una ligera barrera que dividia a ambos grupos, conviviendo en armonia pero sin involucrarse demasiado, desde lo de la puerta y la costosa lampara rota en esta misma casa pero… Butters era su amigo.

— S-si, em, n-nosotros ya nos vamos. — dijo Butters tomando un vaso de ponche rapidamente y jalando a Clyde del cuello de su camisa — nos vemos, Stan.

— Claro. — el pelinegro sirvio dos vasos de ese ponche en la mesa y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>_

— Hey. — Kenny reconocio esa odiosa voz.

— Largate imbecil, ya tengo suficiente de tus pendejadas. — dice molesto mientras trata de ignorar a Cartman.

— ¿Huyendo de la parejita feliz? — pregunto el castaño riendo.

El rubio se detiene y lo mira furioso, Cartman se traga sus palabras pero no puede evitar sonreirle con superioridad.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<em>

— ¿o huyendo de la puta de Red? — vuelve a preguntar el castaño, ¿miedo a alguien? o no, Eric Cartman en realidad no tenia miedo a un Kenny enojado asi, solo es cuestion de conocer bien a tus oponentes…

— Ambas… — dice triste el rubio, se voltea y sube las escaleras, dejando a Cartman solo, con todo el ruido y gritos de lsa personas abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends  
>You're the shit and I love that body<em>

— ¿Butters te sientes bien? — le pregunta preocupado Clyde al rubio.

— Si… solo jajaja. — ríe un poco el menor, ¿Qué era ese mareo?

El castaño aun no daba ni un sorbo a su vaso, en cambio el rubio en su nerviosismo habia ido tres veces a la mesa hasta tomarse 5 de esos ponches extraños que habian en la mesa.

_You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I wont tell nobody  
><em>

— Creo que deberia llevarte un momento arriba — dijo el castaño mientras Butters se tambaleaba un poco y reia por lo bajo — ven Butters.

El rubio intento seguirlo pero tropezaba absurdamente, Clyde empezo a sospechar, de repente miro el vaso que habia estado a punto de tomar, visto de cerca, no parecia ponche… las luces chillonas no ayudaban a su vista, pero olia a… ¿Ron? ¿Qué mierda pensaba Token?

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited  
>Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body<br>_

— ¿A dónde vamos…? — dijo Butters mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del castaño, queria quedarse en la fiesta, el no queria ir a ningun lado, ¿Quién es la persona en la qu ese esta apoyando?

— Butters… — dijo el castaño algo nervioso; las expresiones del rubio eran de pura inocencia y se veia tan tierno en ese estado, pero no, el no debia pensar asi de su… "novio", no no no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it  
>Blow the whistle for the hotties<em>

— Kyle, algo raro esta pasando… — dijo el ojiazul mientras miraba alrededor, las personas se veian… un poco más descontroladas de lo normal — como en esa película de "Proyecto X".

— ¿Si…? — pregunto Kyle terminando su vaso, Mierda, ¿Por qué Stan siempre se veia tan sexy cuando se preocupaba de algo?

— Ven, vamos a buscar a Kenny. — dijo el pelinegro jalando al pelirrojo de la muñeca.

— No, no quiero… — se resistió el ojiverde como un niño emberrinchado.

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much  
>10 to one of me, I can handle that love<br>_

Stan miro extrañado al pelirrojo, ¿ahora que mierdas le pasaba a Kyle también?, ¿desde cuando se porta asi?, aunque tenia que admitir que le daba ternura y risa pero… ¿¡Que carajo estaba pasando en esta fiesta!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Creo que el cuarto de Token esta aquí… — dijo Clyde abriendo la puerta, Butters se colgaba de su cuello riendo en voz baja murmurando cosas — si, este es su cuarto.

— Emm yo…— lo llamo Butters, quien intentaba separarse del castaño para caminar por su cuenta — ¿Quién eres…?

— De acuerdo Butters, estas más que ebrio — dijo el chico revisando al menor — deberias tratar de descansar o algo… yo voy a bajar un momento para buscar a Token, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no le hizo mucho caso y se sento sobre la cama que habia al frente suyo, mirandolo como si tratara de descifrar quien era la persona que le estaba hablando.

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz  
>Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush<br>_

— Bueno… — dijo Clyde sin estar muy seguro de dejar a su novio en ese estado, solo en un cuarto lujoso de su amigo, pero termino cerrando la puerta.

Butters escuchaba la musica que provenia desde debajo de la casa, ¿Qué hacia el solo alli?, deben estar pasandoselo bien.

— Kenny… — murmuro sin darse cuenta, ¡arg! Como odiaba quedarse solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<br>_

— Creo que no fue una buena idea… — dijo Pip abrazando a su novio por la cintura.

— No… — dijo el pelinegro mirando en como se habia convertido todo a causa suya — ¡fue una super genial idea!

— ¡GAH! Token los v-va a matar cuando vea esto. — grito Tweek mientras veia a personas lanzarse a la piscina que habia en el jardin, ¿Qué tan jodidamente grande podia llegar a ser esta mansión?

— No lo creo — respondio Tucker acercandose a ellos, con otro cigarrillo en su mano — no hemos roto ninguna puerta…

—… hasta ahora — termino el Anticristo, Pip bufo, su novio en verdad podia actuar como un idiota a veces.

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<br>_

— ¡oh! ¡Justo cuando creí que ya habia visto suficiente mariconada! — grito de repente alguien atrás suyo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres culón?

Cartman solo se acerco a ellos, ignorando el insulto por primera vez en su vida… o talvez la musica era muy alta y no lo escucho, imposible.

— Se que ustedes fueron los que pusieron Ron en esa mierda de ponche. — dijo el castaño mirando especialmente a los dos pelinegros.

— ¿Y? — pregunto Damien mandando al carajo el secreto que habian acordado guardar todos.

— Oh nada, solo vine aquí para decirles que traje mi camara para grabar sus jodidas caras apenada cuando la policia venga a llevarselos por terminar incendiando la mansión de los Black.

— ¿Cómo en la película? — pregunto Tucker.

— Ah… si mierda, como en esa puta película.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny escapaba de Red, en verdad se habia cansado de todo esto y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué carazos estaba pasando alla abajo? ¿Era imaginación suya o habia visto a un chico vestido de Batman bailando sobre una mesa de billar? Mierda…

Haber aceotado salir con Bebe habia sido una pesima idea… tenia que esconderse de ella; Subio las escaleras donde se encontraban los cuartos de la casa de los Black… a Token no le molestaria que use su cuarto por un momento.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<br>_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, ¿y si el cuarto estaba "ocupado"?, bueno, problema de la pareja…

No habia nadie… la cama estaba un poco desarreglada, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, el closet abierto y habian ropas afuera de su sitio.

— ¿Hola? — llamo el rubio por precacución.

Un ruido se escucho desde el baño, Kenny se acerco rapidamente a abrir la puerta para ver quien era, pero de todas las personas que esperaba nunca imagino a…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Baby, baby, who's people barkin'  
>Two years ago I renewed my license<em>

— Kyle… — lo llamo el pelinegro acercando su cara, este solote sonreia bobamente.

— ¡Stan! — grito el pelirrojo lanzandose a los brazos de su amigo — Dime… ¿¡Te sigue gustando la puta de Wendy?

— N-no grites — le dijo el pelinegro tapandole la boca — ¿Por qué sacas este tema de repente?

_Anyway why'd I start my verse like that  
>Cause I can do it, you can suck on a ballsack<em>

— ¡DIME! — el pelirrojo se veia entre una mezcla de confusión y enojo al mismo tiempo — ¡Wendy es una putaaa! ¡No deberías… hip… seguir colgado de ella!

El ojiazul veía sorprendido a su amigo, se veia tan… ¿ebrio?

— K-kyle, estas ebrio — le dijo Stan tratando de jalar a su amigo afuera de la fiesta, el calor seguia siendo insoportable — ademas, no tengo por que responderte…

— ¡Claro que si! — grito Kyle empujando a su amigo contra una pared, Stan se golpeo la cabeza y entrecerro los ojos por el dolor, mirando algo asustado a su amigo, ¿de donde mierda sacaba tanta fuerza de esos brazos tan delgados que tenia? — ¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarte de esa zorra?

— ¿Qué?

_No, no, I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that  
>Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down the street<br>_

— Vamos Stan, dejame ayudarte — dijo riendo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su amigo pelinegro.

— Kyle… — lo miro sorprendido el ojiazul sin comprender que pensaba hacer.

_Paparazzi, all dat  
>Hey hey what can I say?<br>Da-da-da-da-day_

Y sin decir nada más, el mencionado solo golpeo con fuerza sus labios con su amigo, tratando de callarlo, mientras sostenía su cara con sus manos para que no se vaya a escapar.

Stan reacciono a los segundos, abriendo los ojos con fuerza, ¿estaba besandolo en serio?, era extraño… diferente a como habia sido con Wendy, más apasionado, pero lo que más lo sorprendía… lo estaba disfrutando, empezaba a dejarse llevar por esa sensación exquisita que sentía; Ya no habia nada más que hacer, Stan correspondio con más fuerza, mordiendo el labio inferior del pelirrojo, haciéndolo gemir por la sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<br>_

— ¿Butters…? — pregunto Kenny viendo al rubio sentado en el suelo del baño con toda su ropa desarreglada.

— mm… — dio el rubio como respuesta, tratando de levantarse.

Kenny se acerco rapidamente a el, estaba ebrio…

— Butters, espera — dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo — ¿te encuentras bien?

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<br>_

— Kenny… — murmuro el rubio en voz baja, el ojiazul se quedo estatico… ¿lo habia llamado?

El menor se apoyo en el rubio sin mucha fuerza, reconocia débilmente a la persona, ¿Kenny?, era el unico nombre que golpeaba fuertemente en su cabeza… la karpa naranja no estaba pero el pelo rubio era identico, debia ser Kenny…

— Yo… — intento decir el chico aun mareado, ahora sin saber por que, sentia unas ganas inmensas de llorar y decirle algo — K-kenny…

El ojiazul lo miraba sorprendido, Butters solo repetia su nombre una y otra vez.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<em>

¿Qué era este punzon en el pecho de nuevo?

Se habia prometido olvidar al rubio y tratar de regresar a su vida normal pero… ¿Por qué tenia estas ganas tan fuertes de querer abrazarlo? Como una necesidad que le habia faltado luego días de evitarlo a toda costa.

McCormick no lo resistio más, al carajo Clyde, al carajo todos estos absurdos intentos de evitarlo; Jalo a Butters y lo apego a su cuerpo abrazandolo lo más fuerte que podia, el menor no hizo resistencia, al contrario, levantando sus brazos, débilmente trato de corresponder el abrazo también.

— Butters yo… lo siento por todo lo que te hice… — dijo rapidamente McCormick rogando que nadie apareciera en esos momentos — perdon si te hice llorar, en realidad detesto que estes con el idiota de Clyde pero… tal vez este sea el unico momento en el que te diga esto por que nunca tendria el valor de decirtelo a la cara directamente.

_Where my girls at? uh, um, uh  
>Where my girls at? uh, um, uh<em>

— Esta bien… — murmuro el rubio levantando su cabeza para acercarla a la del otro rubio y sin poder contenerse más, juntando sus labios con los del chico, el ojiazul reaccionando, apego más su cabeza, correspondiendo, volviendo a saborear sus labios, introduciendo su lengua para saborearlo a más profundidad, lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente sin saber el porque.

Ambos rubios se devoraban unos a otros y sin darse cuenta, el ojiazul fue empujando al menor hasta salir de baño, ¿Cuándo en toda su vida iba a tener esta oportunidad de nuevo? Tal vez luego de esto… Butters ya no podria ser suyo nunca más.

El menor cayo sobre el colchon fuertemente, no sabia con exactitud lo que pasaba, la musica seguia sonando abajo, habian gritos alrededor de toda la casa, pero lo que en esos momentos lo confundia más era la persona que estaba con el, besandolo apasionadamente, encima suyo sin aplastarlo.

— Kenny yo… — le susurro al odio mientras reia en voz baja, todavía por los efectos del licor; el ojiazul sentia la fricción de sus cuerpos, lo estaba volviendo loco — No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…

Eso fue suficiente para McCormick, quien jadeo excitado para comenzar a besar el cuello del menor mientras con sus manos desabrochaba desesperado la casaca del chico.

.

.

.

_Yo, where my girls at? uh, um, uh  
>Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'<em>

— ¡Hey Clyde! — alguien llamo al castaño por detrás, cuando este volteo no lo vio venir y Kevin Stoley lo habia empujado contra un muro, apresandolo totalmente.

— ¡Que diablos …! — intento gritarle el chico sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

— Eres un idiota Clyde… — fue lo unico que le dijo el pelinegro con mirada seria mientras aprisionaba al chico — un verdadero idiota.

— Qu… — intento decirle el castaño pero Stoley habia estampado su boca con la suya, dejandolo sin palabras.

.

.

.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<em>

— ¡Kenny…! — jadeo avergonzado el rubio cuando el ojiazul besaba su pecho, cada vez descendiendo más hasta llegar a los pantalones del menor, divirtiéndose con las expresiones que hacia el rubio más pequeño.

— Tu piel es deliciosa, ¿sabias? — dijo separandose por un momento McCormick, dejando ver sus ojos que estaban oscuros por la lujuria, Butters respiro entrecortadamente y se levanto hasta quedar a la altura del rubio.

Sus reflejos aun eran torpes, pero se acerco a la cara del rubio y lo beso suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y sentia las manos ansiosas de alguien por todo su pecho; Kenny sentia explosiones con cada beso, comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y sin pensarlo más se quito su playera y desabrocho los pantalones de Butters con rapidez. Aun encima del rubio, tiro los pantalones del rubio a algun lado del cuarto y llevo una de sus manos por abajo hasta tocar sin vergüenza el miembro del chico.

— Kenny… ahh — jadeaba cada vez más Butters al sentir alguien masajear su miembro por encima de su ropa interior, los gemidos del rubio solo excitaban más a McCormick, quien sentia como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y luego de unos minutos de tortura, tomo las ligas de elástico de los calzoncillos de Butters, y empezo a bajarlas lentamente viendo directamente a los ojos plomos del chico para luego sacar un pequeño frasquito de lubricante que tenia escondido en uno de sus bolsillos, no por nada antes, y por que no, aun, seguía siendo considerado el más pervertido de South Park.

.

.

.

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<em>

— ¿Adonde crees que vas? — pregunto Craig jalando de la muñeca a Tweek, el rubio trataba de esconderse del pelinegro y tambien de todas las personas enloquecidas alla fuera pero justo cuando habia encontrado el escondite perfecto en el baño de invitados, Tucker lo detuvo.

— Yo s-solo… — dijo nervioso el rubio mirando a todos lados tratando de evitar su mirada a toda costa — Ngn…

El pelinegro sin cambiar de expresión, jalo al rubio dentro del baño, importandole una mierda si alguien los habia visto; ¿vergüenza? ¿El? Por favor.

.

.

.

— ¡Ahh! — jadeo excitado el rubio más pequeño al sentir una incomodidad en su cuerpo; Kenny introdujo un dedo más lentamente para seguir estimulándolo mientras con su otra mano apartaba el pelo de la cara de Butters, besandolo varias veces para evitar que el chico siguiera gritando de dolor; Butters jadeaba mientras su pecho subia y bajaba por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué comenzaste a salir con Clyde? — pregunto Kenny retirando su mano y acomodando las piernas del rubio al costado de sus caderas, Butters dejo escapar un gemido al sentir algo caliente rozando su entrepierna.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<em>

— Yo… — intento decir el rubio pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando el ojiazul de una estocada, habia introducido su miembro dentro del rubio; Butters empezo a jadear más rapido y su respiración comenzo a acelerarse mientras Kenny seguia entrando cada vez más lentamente — Ahh… ¡Kenny!

El rubio solto un suspiro cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, estaba tan caliente pero se sentia increíble, espero un momento hasta ver que la respiración del menor se tranquilizaba, entonces tomándolo de las caderas, comenzó un vaivén lentamente, intentando no perder su autocontrol.

— ¿Por qué dejaste al idiota de Clyde salirse con la suya? — dijo jadeando Kenny mientras chocaba sus caderas con las de Butters, quien solo podía agarrarse fuertemente de las sabanas y sentir su cara ponerse roja de la vergüenza; McCormick cada vez fue aumentando velocidad, cada vez más excitado por la sensación tan distinta que era de las otras veces que se habia acostado con alguien, más profundo, haciéndolo querer cada vez más, hasta que sin darse cuenta, por toda la rabia que también sentía, dijo casi gritando — si yo te amo…

Butters abrió los ojos, mientras gemía excitado por las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaban, estaba llegando a su límite y dentro de poco ya no podria más; Kenny pasó una mano por su pecho, descendiéndola de nuevo, masturbándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo llegar más rápido al clímax.

— Yo también te amo… — jadeo finalmente mientras terminaba en la mano del ojiazul, Kenny dio unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que también llego al clímax dentro del rubio, luego acercándose a el, lo beso fuertemente, quitándole todo rastro de oxigeno al menor mientras salía de su interior lentamente.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends.<em>

La musica seguía sonando, las ventanas vibraban por el volumen alto de los parlantes allá abajo, podía escuchar los gritos de alguien en alguna parte pero nada de eso le importaba, toda su atención estaba en el rubio pequeño que estaba debajo suyo, quien cansado empezó a caer dormido.

Kenny lo miro sonriendo mientras normalizaba su respiración, se acomodo sus pantalones y tapo a Butters con una sabana de la cama de Token; busco semidesnudo su playera que estaba tirada en alguna parte y antes de salir del cuarto, miro por ultima vez al chico que dormía profundamente en la cama, en verdad parecía un angelito con esa expresión pura en su cara.

— Te amo Butters. — murmuro en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras ocultando una sonrisa, era hora de comenzar un nuevo plan, de mandar a la mierda a Clyde y a su grupo, por que diga lo que diga el idiota, Butters ahora le pertenecía le guste o no.

* * *

><p>Mierda... este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora n-n<p>

Bueno, ¿diganme que les parecio mi... ¿intento de lemmon? ;n;  
>Ah y antes de que me tiren tortar por no publicarlo ayer: Tuve una.. "Crisis de fan adicta al Stenny" (lectores: WTF?) n.n, es que anteees, de jurarle mi lealtad absoluta al sagrado style y al bunny, mi pareja favorita era el stenny u_u (si, lo dije, lo revele... ;3; ¿alguien quiere hacer un oneshot stenny?)<p>

Me despido, hasta el proxim capitulo (¿crees que ya esta por acabar? pues nooooo!) ejem... ¡Auspiciador!

Auspiciador: si si ;n; _"ya lo sabes, ¿te gusto el capitulo? ¿Quieres saber que pasara con Butters? ¿Como reaccionara Stan? ¿Que ocurrio en el baño entre Craig y Tweek? Entoooonces... ¡Deja un review para impulsar a esta humilde escritora a publicarlo!"_

**_Adiós n_n, Mely - Mad Hatter_**


	13. capitulo 12: descubiertos

Buenas n.n  
>Waaa primero, quiero agradecerles por todos sus hermosos reviews del capitulo anterior (más de 100 reviews! ;w; —llora maricamente — Gracias!) me hicieron reir como una loca y les agradezco por alegrarme el día *0* <em>vee~<em>

Que más? Ah si, este capitulo es bien corto, lose, soy una verguenza pero es que, tengo un pequeño "atasque" con la trama, ejem, lo explico al final del cap.

Disfruten, jaja cuando escribia este capitulo por un momento me imagine el video "Last Friday Night de Katy Perry" y me dio un ataque de risa. (_hoy es viernes_~ pero no para Rebecca Black, por favor D: )

* * *

><p><span>Descubiertos<span>

La luz se traslucía por las cortinas lentamente, los sobrevivientes de la fiesta aun no despertaban, los vidrios de una botella rota brillaban por todo el suelo mezclados con la cerveza y el confeti.

Stan despertaba con un dolor en la cabeza pasable, se encontraba echado sobre uno de los lujosos sofás de los Black, con una persona encima de él totalmente dormida y con olor a cerveza, en serio agradecía no haber tomado tanto como…

— Kyle… — recuerda a su amigo y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, el chico no se despertaba.

— mm… — reprocho el pelirrojo hundiendo la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_¿Qué…? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_

Talvez fue el frió al levantarse, el no saber donde estaba, el dolor horrible en su cabeza, pero un rubio pequeño de ojos grises abrió los ojos a un nuevo día para descubrir que no entendia ni la cuarta parte de lo que le habia ocurrido.

Butters miraba con ojos desorbitados todo a su alrededor, su ropa estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, la cama desordenada pero en definitiva, lo que más le asustaba… estaba desnudo incluso no podía levantarse, le _dolía _todo la parte _baja _de su cuerpo.

— ¿Q-que diablo… — alguien toco la puerta. — ¿Esto es una broma…?

— ¿Butters? — se escucho desde el otro lado, el rubio asustado se levanto lo más rápido que podía pero cayo al suelo, maldito dolor…

— E-emm ¿S-si? — "_tranquiliza tus nervios Butters… tranquilo tranquilo"_

— Soy yo Clyde, ¿Estas bien? Voy a ent…

— ¡NO! D-digo… no entres, en u-un momento s-salgo… — el chico nervioso miro la puerta y arrastrándose ridículamente llego hasta sus ropas, cambiándose lo más rápido que podía — mierda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Craig miraba al pelinegro que dormía sin problemas sobre sus piernas, vaya que no tenia vergüenza... lo mataría por babear sus jeans favoritos.

— ¿Eso es baba? — dijo Pip mirando de cerca la cara de su novio, luego volteo apenado en dirección a Craig — L-lo siento… Damien puede ser un tonto a veces.

— S-si lo despiertas ngn s-se pondrá f-furioso. — le advirtió Tweek quien estaba sentado a su costado; se encontraban ambos en el suelo cerca de la puerta de un baño.

— No me importa. — dijo el pelinegro moviendo fuertemente sus piernas para que el anticristo despierte, al ver que ni siquiera funcionaba, sino que más bien, empezaba a roncar, colmo la paciencia del ojiazul — ¡Mierda Damien no babees mi pantalón, puta!

El chico de ojos rojos se despertó fuertemente, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza, haciendo gritar a Tweek por los nervios.

—… mierda Tucker.

— Si maldíceme todo lo que quieras imbecil. — dijo el pelinegro levantándose del suelo y tomando la mano del rubio tembloroso para irse de allí.

El anticristo se sobo la cabeza mientras seguía maldiciendo y se sentaba al costado de su novio ingles.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto bostezando.

— Las 9 de la mañana… — dijo Pip sacando su celular de su mochila — ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

Damien sonrio por la oferta, paso un brazo por la cintura de su novio mientras se levantaban y buscaban la salida.

— Creo que… necesito un café… o una aspirina…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Ah por fin deciden salir… ¿vieron a las personas desmayadas en el patio? — Se reía Kenny mientras prendía un cigarrillo, viendo como Stan arrastraba a Kyle por la puerta de salida de la casa de Token — vaya fiesta…

— ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas aquí? — pregunto el ojiazul, llegando al costado del rubio, mientras acomodaba la cara del pelirrojo sobre su regazo.

— 15 minutos… creo. — respondió el otro mientras daba una calada al cigarro, con sus pensamientos en otro mundo.

Stan miraba confundido la forma de actuar de su amigo rubio, se veia… ¿contento?, como si algo lo distrajera.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le pregunto.

— ¿A mi? — Reacciono el otro, mirando divertido a Stan — ¿Por qué?

— Oh nada… solo que hasta ayer por poco golpeas a un profesor y hoy creo que hasta te pondrías a bailar en medio de la calle.

Kenny bufo viendo la gran puerta de los black, un grupo de personas estaba saliendo por allí, fáciles de distinguir.

Craig y Tweek caminaban juntos, mientras atrás de ellos, Token hablaba por teléfono, de seguro con un equipo de limpieza costoso, seguidos por dos parejas, Damien y Pip que tambaleaban un poco por culpa del pelinegro y finalmente, Clyde con Butters; el pequeño rubio solo miraba a todos lados confundido, con sus ropas desarregladas, mientras Clyde se frotaba los ojos sin darse cuenta de que su novio caminaba con una ligera dificultad.

Stan fruncio el seño y volteo a ver a McCormick, de acuerdo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, el rubio veia con detenimiento al menor y una ligera sonrisa salía de su cara.

Kyle, desde el regazo del pelinegro, comenzaba a despertarse, gruñendo como siempre.

— Esta bien Kenny… ¿Ocurrió algo entre tu y Butters en a fiesta?

—… define "algo".

Stan abrió la boca mirando sorprendido a su amigo, nunca pensó que Kenny mandaría al diablo el hecho de que Butters ya tiene novio.

— Si Clyde se entera…

— No me importa. — dijo el otro apagando su cigarrillo contra una piedra que habia por allí cerca.

— ¿De… de que están… hablando? — pregunto Kyle con cansancio mientras trataba de levantarse.

Stan y Kenny bajaron la mirada para ver como el pelirrojo murmuraba cosas extrañas mientras sacudía su pelo desordenado, el pelinegro empezo a ponerse nervioso, ¿y si Kyle recordaba… lo que habia pasado durante la fiesta? Seria totalmente incomodo, aun más con Kenny observándolos, pero el rubio no parecía estar en la misma sintonía con ellos, McCormick volvio su mirada al grupo que se alejaba con lentitud a quien sabe donde, aun era muy temprano y no tendría colegio hasta mañana.

— Emm… ¡sobre Cartman! No sabemos donde esta. — respondió rapidamente Marsh sonriéndole, Kyle lo miro confundido, volteo en varias direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo y luego grito con fuerza.

— ¡CULÓN!

— ¡NO ME LLAMES CULÓN, JUDIO MARICA! — se escucho gritar a alguien que se encontraba por allí cerca.

— ¿Cartman…? — salto Stan mientras veia como el castaño aparecía detrás de ellos sin avisar — ¿e-estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

— Si si y escuche toda su mierda también — dijo el chico riendose — Kenny, eres una puta, siempre lo supe pero esto… Clyde te matara, ¿sabes?

Kenny volteo a ver al castaño con molestia, ¿nunca se cansaba de joderlo?, tenia una hermosa mañana luego de haber tenido sexo con Butters, burlarse de cómo poco a poco algunas personas salían de la mansión de los Black todavía ni en sus cinco sentidos, volver a ver la hermosa cara de su rubio, confundido sin saber que fue lo que habia ocurrido en la fiesta… y tenia que venir Cartman con su risa idiota a molestarlo, pero una duda apareció en la cabeza del ojiazul.

— Creí que andabas detrás de Butters… — dijo el rubio todavía sin bajar la guardia.

— ¿A mi…? Butters es un idiota, esta bien, tu también lo eres, ambos son maricas… tienes el camino libre pobretón — "_Que honesto…" _Pensó McCormick sin saber si sonreír o golpearle la nariz hasta dejarla deforme por decirle eso — Además…

— Esta bien, ya entendí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Te ves algo pálido… ¿estas seguro que estas bien? — pregunto Clyde sentado desde la mesa que compartía con Butters y los demás chicos.

Butters se atoro con su chocolate caliente y miro adónico al castaño, empezo a ponerse nervioso, ¿de que?, no habia sido su culpa en realidad, que el recuerde… oh espera, no recordaba nada.

— Emm… ¿Clyde, c-como termine en el cuarto de Token? — se atrevió a preguntar el rubio con vergüenza.

— Oh, bueno… Craig y Damien son unos idiotas y pusieron ron en el ponche o algo entonces — Damien al escuchar su nombre automáticamente grito un "¡Hey!" pero el castaño continuo hablando — al parecer tomaste más ponche de lo normal y terminaste mareado diciendo cosas sin sentido, como no queria que te pasara algo, te lleve al cuarto de Token y luego baje las escaleras para no molestarte.

"_Bueno, pero si me paso algo…" _Butters no podía creerlo, ¿era en serio todo lo que le contaba? ¿Clyde podía llegar a ser tan amable con el? En verdad habia demostrado ser alguien atento y preocupado por el, le debia mucho pero…

Butters reacciono rapidamente al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos y sacudiendo la cabeza le pregunto a su novio la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

— Y t-tu… ¿no estuviste mareado o algo? P-por que no pareces con resaca a comparación de... — miro al Anticristo que prácticamente reposaba su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera barnizada, viendo como Pip le prepara un té caliente y colocaba una pastilla a su costado.

— Am… No, yo estaba b-bien… — dijo Clyde nervioso al recordar lo que habia pasado en un momento de la fiesta.

El castaño trataba de no pensar en lo que habia ocurrido durante un momento, bajo la guardia y cuando menos se lo espero, unos de sus más recientes amigos lo habia besado, ¿Qué le habia pasado a Kevin? Se veia totalmente enojado con el por ninguna razón, pero de todas formas, no deberia importarle, no, no deberia, ya que no intentaría hablar con el ni siquiera.

— De acuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al día siguiente, _Todos lo alumnos caminaban por los pasillos del maldito colegio, varias personas amontonadas conversando sobre la fiesta, el fin de semana, el carro de policías que se unió a la fiesta en la madrugada cuando todos creían que habia venido a arrestar al dueño de la casa.

Kenny miraba escondido detrás de un tacho de basura a su presa, con los ojos fijos totalmente en ella, era ridículo, lo sabia, pero no habia muchas oportunidades en que Butters se separaba del grupo de Craig o de Clyde, era imposible acercarse entonces.

El rubio pequeño caminaba buscando su casillero, cuando empezo a sentir los pasos detrás de el, de nuevo esa corriente de nerviosismo, trato de ignorarla y acelerar el paso un poco.

— ¿Te dolía caminar ayer en la mañana? — le pregunto una voz conocida detrás suyo.

Butters paro en seco y volteo asustado, para encontrarse con los ojos azules claros de McCormick mirándolo divertido con su expresión.

— Jajaja tranquilo, Butters. — dijo el rubio pasando una mano por el pelo del menor.

— ¿Q-q-que haces…? — fue lo único que logro articular el chico, ¿desde cuando Kenny habia decidido volver a hablarle? Si hace unos días…

— Quiero hablar contigo. — dijo McCormick poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su parka.

El rubio más pequeño lo miro confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no entendia lo que pasaba…

— Emm… K-kenny yo no creo q-que… ¿¡Q-que haces!

McCormick miro a ambos lados, no habia nadie y para su mayor suerte, el armario de limpieza estaba al frente suyo, era perfecto, empujando al chico y abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta del armario, se encerró con Butters en el sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Oye Stan… ¿sucedió algo extraño en la fiesta? — pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo mientras caminaban a sus carpetas de salón.

— ¿Cómo que? — se alarmo el pelinegro mirándolo nervioso, "_mierda mierda mierda…"_

— No se, tengo recuerdos algo raros, ¿bese a alguien? ¿O hubo una pelea? — insistió Kyle.

"_o no, solo que me reclamaste por Wendy como si fueras mi ex novia celosa, me besaste sin avisar… claro que luego tuve que contenerme por que casi te violo en plena fiesta y luego te trepaste a una mesa y bailaste ebrio con un grupo de personas entre ellas Cartman hasta que le rompiste una botella en la cabeza a un policía"_

— No me acuerdo tampoco jeje… — fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de correr a uno de los basureros que habia a su costado y vomitar como un anoréxico hasta casi desmayarse.

— ¡STAN!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— K-kenny… — murmuro nervioso el rubio cuando McCormick cerro la pequeña puerta con seguro, ¿en que diablos pensaba?, era un armario demasiado pequeño para que cupieran dos personas.

— Butters — dijo el rubio viéndolo a los ojos mientras apegaba su rostro contra el del menor — te amo…

El chico abrió los ojos mirándolo atónito, sin reaccionar, el ojiazul aprovechándose de eso, pego su boca a la del rubio, moviendo sus labios lentamente.

No entendia ni la mitad de lo que ocurría, hace unos segundos estaba caminando por sus pasillos y ahora… Kenny lo estaba besando desesperadamente mientras pasaba dos brazos por su cintura; Poniendo sus dos manos sobre el pecho del ojiazul, empujo levemente, apartando al rubio que lo vio confundido.

— ¿Por qué m-me dices eso ahora…? — pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa mientras Kenny lo miraba sorprendido.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y Kenny miro enojado a la persona que la habia abierto, Butters se quedo pálido por el miedo viendo al chico que los miraba, todavía sin creer lo que veia.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

...

* * *

><p>Soy una mierda (como me amo, no?) juro que si comienzo mi segundo long-fic (el cual está con mejor trama ya que he aprovechado todo este tiempo para ir arreglandolo o.0 tendra...<p>

Auspiciadora: más lemmon? *0*

Emm bueno, si ¿por que no?, pero sera más emocionante, en todos los jodidos sentidos que quieras.

Bueno, perdón por este capitulo tan poco creativo, la trama se me complica, ¿sera por que ya esta a unos cuantos capitulos de acabar? ;n; y quiero un super final asi que necesito tiempo.

Me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo! Yoru-Yube.


	14. capitulo 13: ¿Concurso? parte 1

Buenas, aquí yo de nuevo, subiendo el nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia mía.

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. TwT

Aviso: Review respondidos al final, en notas de autora.

* * *

><p><span>¿Concurso? Parte 1 <span>

— ¿Y? ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? — volvio a preguntar el pelinegro mientras sostenía la puerta antigua del armario de limpieza con una mano, más enojado que sorprendido.

Kenny abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nunca habia visto a Kevin Stoley tan enojado, ¿ahora que mierda le pasaba al adicto a Star Wars?

Butters separo un poco los brazos de McCormick, sabia que Kevin era amigo de Clyde, ahora lo único que le faltaba era que un rumor nuevo se esparciera por South Park.

— ¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces en el armario de limpieza? — pregunto alguien de repente a lo lejos del pasillo, para luego caminar su dirección.

El mencionado volteo rapidamente, nunca habia se habia caracterizado como un chico lo suficientemente bueno, bueno, todos tiene su lado de rebeldía.

— Oh nada Clyde solamente…

Los dos rubios y el pelinegro se quedaron paralizados, Clyde se acercaba a Stoley solo por pura curiosidad sin saber la sorpresa que tendría.

— Clyde… — dijo nervioso Butters siendo escuchado por Kenny.

— Maldición. — mascullo el rubio de parka naranja por su situación y empujando al menor al fondo del armario, salio de allí frente a Kevin rapidamente, cerrando la puerta para que Butters no vaya a salir.

"_¿Kenny?" _Se pregunto el castaño que a unos pasos de ellos se iba acercando.

— ¡HOLA CLYDE! — grito algo nervioso el rubio, mientras rapidamente enroscaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Stoley.

Butters se acercaba a la puerta mientras trataba de escuchar lo que decían sin resultado, maldito armario…

— Clyde, yo… — intento hablar el pelinegro quitándose el brazo de McCormick, el rubio tosió en voz alta mientras jalaba la camisa del chico.

— ¡BUENO CLYDE… KEVIN Y YO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! — grito el ojiazul para luego salir corriendo con Kevin siendo llevado a la fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Por fin los encuentro maricas, tengo que hablar con ustedes. — dice Cartman al divisar al dúo de súper amigos caminando por un pasillo en dirección a la salida, ¿es que acaso nadie estaba en los salones de clases? — Wow Kyle… lo esperaba de Stan pero tú… ¿escapando de clases?

— Cállate. No estoy de humor. — dijo el pelirrojo rapidamente con voz fuerte para continuar caminando, Stan bajo la cabeza y miro a Cartman, el castaño le hizo un gesto preguntando por lo que tenia, el pelinegro solo rodó los ojos y fue a alcanzar a su amigo.

Cartman miro a los chicos irse, ¡dios!, cada vez era más complicado hablar con esos dos, pero de todas formas, el no era una persona que se iba sin decir nada antes.

— Aun no termine de hablar idiotas. — dijo el castaño alcanzándolos.

— Nunca comenzaste…

— Como sea Stan, ¡Tengo un plan increíble para ganar millones y largarme de este pueblo de una jodida vez! — Grito orgulloso de si mismo Cartman — y ustedes me van a ayudar.

Stan y Kyle se detuvieron y miraron al castaño, ¿era el mismo cartman, no? No era ninguna versión buena del castaño que venia de un universo paralelo como cuando tenían 8, ¿no?

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto el castaño sacando de su mochila un papel que estaba enrollado como si fuera un pergamino — ¿piensan quedarse ahí como idiotas y no ayudarme?

— Desconfió… — admitió Kyle acercándose a Cartman para tomar el plano y abrirlo para ver el "gran plan" del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando Kenny! — le reclamo Kevin cuando logro zafarse del brazo de McCormick — Clyde creerá que nosotros…

— Clyde es un idiota. — fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras se bajaba su capucha naranja para pasarse una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Qué dijiste sobre el? — pregunto el pelinegro comenzando a enojarse.

— Nada que te importe, ahora escúchame, no voy a dejar que te interpongas entre Butters y yo, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo el chico de parka naranja hablando seriamente, mirando a Kevin a los ojos.

— ¿Y por que no dejaste que Clyde los descubriera en el armario? — pregunto exasperado.

Kenny se quedo un momento pensando… ¿Por qué no lo habia hecho?, amaba a Butters, pero el chico tenia cierto cariño por el idiota de Donovan, pensar en eso lo hacia sentirse enojado, pero… Butters aun no se acordaba de lo que habia ocurrido en la fiesta, pero, el chico le habia dicho que lo amaba, el lo habia escuchado, se habia sentido tan mágicamente feliz en ese momento, tan perfecto… por que por una jodida primera vez, no habia ningún Cartman o Clyde fastidiando en el área.

Pero aun asi…

— No podía dejar que Clyde se enojara con Butters por mi culpa… — murmuro el rubio — me guste o no, el supo el momento indicado para declararse a Butters…

El pelinegro miro serio a McCormick, asi que a Kenny le gustaba el rubio… habia escuchado rumores por parte de Red y Bebe pero en realidad no habia pensado que seria real, tenia otra cosa en su cabeza que comenzaba a enojarlo.

— ¿… y dejar que la persona que me gusta se quede con otro? — susurro Stoley apretando los puños, Kenny levanto la cabeza sorprendido ¿habia escuchado bien?

— ¿Lo dices por Butters?

— ¡No idiota! ¡LO DIGO POR CLYDE! — Grito Kevin para luego quedarse mudo… — dije eso en voz alta, ¿no?

El rubio se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abierto, ¿Kevin y… Clyde?, eso…era perfecto, perfecto, más que perfecto, ¿Cómo no lo habia visto antes?

— ¿T-te gusta Clyde? — pregunto el ojiazul todavía sin poder creerlo, casi sonriendo.

— Si si, ahora no digas nada. — dijo el pelinegro tapándole la boca.

— ¡¿No decir nada? ¡Ve ahora mismo y dile al castaño entrometido lo que sientes! ¡Hazme el favor, Kevin! — le grito enojado Kenny.

El pelinegro fruncio el seño, ¿Qué mierda tenían los amigos de Stan? Todos siempre actuaban tan… extraños, bueno el no podía reclamar nada pero…

— ¿tanto te importa?

— Si, me importa.

— Bueno, si tanto te importa… — dijo el pelinegro cansado de discutir sin sentido con McCormick — ¿Por qué dejaste a Butters encerrado en un armario viejo de limpieza sin poder salir?

—… — Kenny se quedo frió, Kevin se golpeo la frente sin poder creerlo — ¿Q-que dijiste?

— dije, si tanto te importa…

— ¡Butters! — grito el rubio mientras salía corriendo hacia los pasillos del colegio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿HOLA…? ¿Alguien me escucha? — decía Butters en voz alta mientras golpeaba la puerta desde adentro, llevaba más de quince minutos dentro, de verdad agradecía tanto no ser claustrofóbico o sino ya se hubiera desmayado del pánico de estar en un lugar oscuro y pequeño.

Nadie lo escuchaba, llevaba asi bastante tiempo, el rubio se rindió y se sentó en el pequeño espacio de suelo que habia dentro del armario y suspiro, pensando en lo que habia ocurrido con Kenny.

¿Le habia dicho que lo amaba? ¿Por qué no lo creía posible? Si en la fiesta… Kenny habia ido con Red e incluso habia escuchado que luego la dejo plantada para buscar alguien más con quien divertirse, ¿con quien?, Además… Clyde era amable con el, pero siempre con una sensación diferente a el como era estar con Kenny, ni siquiera se habian besado, nunca habia ocurrido, asi que no deberia sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, el que Kenny haya sido la única persona que haya besado no quiera decir que sea distinta a las demás, ¿no?

A el no tendría por que preocuparle eso… el tenia sus propios problemas en cuanto a la fiesta de Token, como el ver por que… ver porque… vaya que le daba vergüenza, ¿con quien diablos de habia acostado en la fiesta? ¿En que momento ocurrió? Tal vez…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una luz de la mañana entro rapidamente haciendo a Butters cerrar los ojos. Craig miraba sin expresión alguna al pequeño rubio sentado en el piso del armario.

— emm… Y-yo solo… — intento explicar el pequeño rubio.

— No quiero saberlo. — se adelanto a decir el pelinegro, para luego voltearse y salir por el pasillo.

Butters lo vio irse y avergonzado por lo acababa de pasar, miro el reloj para ver que ya faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que las clases terminaran.

— Kenny… tonto. — murmuro el rubio buscando la puerta de salida de su colegio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Esta es la idea más entupida que he escuchado en toda tu jodida vida, Cartman. — dijo Kyle como siempre, rechazando cualquier propuesta del castaño.

— ¿Ah si? Propón algo mejor, Judío. — lo reto el chico obeso mientras lo encaraba, Stan solo se tomo el puente de la nariz mientras decidía no prestarles atención.

— Lo haría… si no estuviera de mal humor hoy… — dijo el pelirrojo rapidamente. Cartman solo bufo, haciendo enojar más al ojiverde.

— Vamos no esta malo. — Dijo Stan por fin acercándose a los dos chicos para detenerlos antes de que se vayan a matar — entonces… déjame ver si entendí, escuchaste que Bebe tiene planeado como todos los años, hacer un concurso de belleza para las chicas de colegio…

— Aja.

—…entonces decidiste postular como jurado y hacer un trato con una compañía conocida de petróleo para que sea nuestro patrocinador…

— exacto. — asintió Cartman aburrido.

— ¿…y asi ganaras cierta parte de la ganancia? — termino confundido el pelinegro, Kyle solo negaba con la cabeza.

— Tengo derecho, ¡Deben respetar mi autoridad! — dijo el castaño.

— Por que no vas a tu casa, te vistes de nuevo de ardilla-villano o algo asi y asalta un centro comercial.

— Judío… siempre tan idiotas y con ideas tan absurdas — se lamento el castaño pasando una mano por el pelo del pelirrojo, Kyle se la quito de un manotazo, cada vez más fastidiado — Eso es ilegal, quiero dinero fácil… ¡Y NO ES UNA ARDILLA! ¡SOY "THE COON"! ¡Tu jodido superhéroe favorito!

De repente alguien apareció cerca de ellos, acercándose lentamente, Bebe caminaba sonriéndole a Stan dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos chicos.

— Hola Stanley. — dijo la chica jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

— Hola Bebe. — dijo extrañado el pelinegro. Kyle fruncio el seño rapidamente sin saber por que.

La chica se acerco más al pelinegro; Bebe nunca habia sido calificada como el tipo de chica que se quedaba tranquila, siempre buscaba una nueva presa, era como una versión femenina de Kenny en cierto modo.

— Creo que ya debes haber escuchado sobre el concurso de belleza que planeo hacer dentro de unos días — dijo sonriendo la chica, Kyle miraba fijamente la reacción de su mejor amigo esperando su respuesta — Bueno… ¿iras a verme?

Stan alzo una ceja y miro a Kyle, buscando ayuda, pero el pelirrojo no se veia de humor, ¿aun seguía enojado con el? Todo habia comenzado cuando el ojiverde le habia preguntado si algo habia ocurrido en la fiesta de Token, cuando Stan no quiso responderle, Kyle descubrió que le estaba ocultando algo, resultado: un Kyle molesto que no aceptaría un simple "perdón" tan fácilmente.

— Si bueno supongo. — fue todo lo que pudo responder el chico ojiazul. Bebe sonrio una ultima vez para luego voltear victoriosa consigo misma y alejarse del pequeño grupo de chicos.

— Nos vemos entonces Stanley. — se despidió.

— Puta. — murmuro Cartman automáticamente.

— ¿Por qué quiere que vaya a verla al desfile? — Se pregunta en voz alta el pelinegro, Kyle siente como su paciencia explota y se voltea furioso — ¿Kyle? ¡Oye, espera!

El pelirrojo no le hace caso y sigue caminando, Stan corre a alcanzarlo y Cartman siente que vomitara por tanto drama de repente.

— Kyle que tie… — intenta decirle el pelinegro pero Kyle enojado lo golpea en la cara con fuerza, Stan cae sorprendido al suelo para ver con sorpresa que el ojiverde lo mira furioso.

— Kyle… — trata de hablar el ojiazul.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Stan! — Le grita enojado el chico, Cartman mira la escena sin interés, maricas, ya sabia lo que ocurría ahí… — ¡¿Te besaste con Bebe en la fiesta de Token, no? ¿Por qué otra razón ella vendría y te hablaría de esa forma?

— ¿Qué? — Stan no lo puede creer, lamentablemente reacciona demasiado tarde y cuando se da cuenta, su mejor amigo ya se habia ido.

Cartman se acerca a su amigo lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillado a la altura del pelinegro.

— ¿Te besaste con el judío en la fiesta pero eres un idiota y no quieres decirle nada? — punto para Cartman, Stan solo suspira en respuesta y el castaño rie.

— Jodidos maricas, me enferman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba en ningún lado del colegio, cuando lo habia ido a buscar con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en el armario, no estaba; Kenny se deja caer sobre una banca de un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, estaba agotado, Butters de seguro deberia odiarlo ahora.

Y pensar qu todo esto habia comenzado con un simple juego de Superhéroes, pero agradecía por ello, si no fuera por Mysterion, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que amaba a Butters.

— Caos… — dijo el rubio recordando a su supuesto "rival" — vaya que es escurridizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Oye idiota. — lo llama el pelinegro aburrido.

— No le digas idiota. — le reclama su novio enojado, Damien solo hace un gesto y sigue llamando al chico rubio que se encontraba caminando por una calle cerca de su casa.

Bradley se cansa de ser fastidiado y da vuelta para encontrarse con una de las parejas más extrañas de todo South Park, el anticristo y su novio ingles lo miraban esperando a que dijera algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— Nosotros no, mi padre si — le explica el chico de ojos rojos — al parecer, aquella vez que peleaste con Cthulhu…

—… yo solo hice mi deber como superhéroe. — dijo el rubio haciendo una especie de "pose heroica", Pip miro a su novio rogando por que Damien tuviera paciencia con Bradley.

— Si, no me importa. Como te decía, voy a ir directo al grano, necesito el libro de invocación que utilizaste aquella vez.

— ¿… el que? — pregunta el rubio confundido.

— ¡EL JODIDO LIBRO! ¡Lo necesito… bueno mi padre lo necesita!

— No se de que hablas… — dice nervioso Bradley retrocediendo un paso — yo no se nada sobre un libro.

— Bueno supongo que entonces, preguntaremos a alguien más. — dice Pip jalando la mano de su novio para sacarlo de allí antes de que mate al pobre chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butters caminaba cansado en dirección a su casa, viendo como la noche iba apareciendo poco a poco y las nubes tomaban una tonalidad naraja y rosado.

— Hola Butters. — alguien lo saludo de repente, el mencionado levanto la cabeza, recordando que estaba en la calle y que no debia distraerse en sus pensamiento, la voz del chico sonaba a alguien menor que el.

— ¿Dougie? — pregunto el rubio reconociendo al pelirrojo que se veia solo unos años más grande, aun seguía teniendo esa pinta de niño estudioso con esos lentes pero a Butters no le importo.

— He escuchado que… tendrán una especie de concurso en tu colegio… — intento iniciar una charla el pelirrojo, Butters no captaba su idea, en realidad, habian pasado más de un año que no veia al chico.

— ¿Ah si? — respondió el rubio, Dougie se acerco a el tratando de quedar cara a cara con el chico — ¿Q-que quieres?

— Me abandonaste, Caos. — dijo el pelirrojo muy serio. El rubio capto el mensaje y miro a su ex compañero sorprendido.

— Vamos Dougie… fue hace más de un añ…

— Decidiste trabajar por tu cuenta, combatir a Mysterion tu solo, ¿Por qué?

El rubio no podía creerlo, ¿se lo habia tomado tan en serio todo eso? Era cierto que abandono a Dougie, dejo de llamarlo para que jugara con el cuando vio que el juego a los "superhéroes y villanos" iba más en serio, Mysterion y Caos era conocidos por todo el pueblo de South Park como únicos rivales y al final opto por trabajar solo.

— Supongo que soy egoísta… — fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Dougie miro sorprendido a su antiguo amigo… Mysterion, todo era su culpa, el antes tenia un amigo con quien conversar, Butters… Caos, quien sea, siempre estaba junto a el, ¿Qué tanto tenia Mysterion?

— Pagara caro. — murmuro el pelirrojo; Butters escucho eso ultimo y miro confuso al chico.

— ¿Q-quien?

— Nos vemos, Caos. — se despido Dougie para luego desaparecer de la vista de Butters, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, tenia un nuevo plan que preparar.

* * *

><p>Waaa hasta aquí lo dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, jeje<p>

Oh no, primero responderé a sus reviews:

**Katya Braginski Ivanova: **_Jajaja a ti ya te respondí por PM, aa da igual, tu propuesta del "súper final" me mato XD, llore de la risa al imaginarlo; Aww que lindo que te hayas quedado… ¿despierta? Para ver la conti ;n; gracias; ¡oh! Esperare ese "style" que piensas subir un día de estos. n-n_

**CreepyGirl07: **_Mmm no le veo un lugar donde poner lemmon (pero quiero! :D) jaja ¿adivinaste quien fue el que jodio el momento?, yei gracias por leer este fic, me siento "especial" — brilla — XD_

**Garu0212: **_La verdad… puse que ya se acercaba al final pero en realidad… no lo se con exactitud XD — llora — tengo una vaga idea, lo bueno es que ya se como hacer el final; ¿Mas lemmon? Waa la gente es algo perv, vere si puedo, Gracias por comentar n.n_

**Shuichi: **_OH por dios! *0* ¿Lector nuevo? Perdón si me estoy equivocando, soy pésima memorizando nicks ;n; sdfgahfjadghjagdaj — explota en fuegos artificiales — que lindo review! Gracias, llorare de nuevo, Si! Repartamos y contagiemos el Bunny por todo este fandom. Wow… ¿te leíste todo el fic en un día? O.0 entonces me encargare de hacer mejores capítulos para que tengas una buena razón para quedarte horas leyendo mi fic. (Ni yo me entendí XD); Gracias por comentar n.n_

**Animedicta: **_Este review me hizo gritar por ser tan lindo, G-gracias por "favoritos" y que bien que te guste la trama *0*, "como el café para Tweek" jeje se como es eso. Si, todos hay que cuidarse u_u, Pervertidos everywhere XD, Te cuidas, Gracias por comentar n-n_

**Blauen-Mond: **_Lo se! Fue un capitulo demasiado corto, esperar una semana para ver un capitulo de menos de 3.000 letras ;n;, vergüenza total. Ojal este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por comentar n.n_

**NekoNekoMimi: **_Toallin_~ XD ay dios me da un ataque de risa, yo también daría lo que fuera por ver a Kyle borracho bailando con Cartman y rompiendo una botella en la cabeza de un policía (ybailandosensualmente… conlemmonincluido XD) o.0 mi siguiente longfic… es un secreto, algún día… luego de finalizar este, lo publicare. Cuídate, Gracias por comente n.n

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **_Waa Gracias!, Feliz Cumpleaños por cierto n.n, pásala lindo! Gracias por comentar *0*_

**MaestroJedi: **_Eso… es una sorpresa! (WTF?) XD; Oh gracias, adoro Hetalia *0*, mi pareja favorita de ahí es el SpainxRomano (perdón si a alguien no le gusta ;n;), Aunque también adoro a Italia, Gracias por comentar n.n, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo._

**Kitty-Nikki: **_Aww Gracias TwT, si, no queria interrumpirlos pero, la situación lo ameritaba; Sep, Kyle y Butters no recuerdan nada… *perv mode* este cap es para ir aclarando cosas que ocurriran en el proximo, ojala te haya gustado, prometo poner más… ¿acción? En el proximo. Gracias por comentar n.n_

_Bueno, aquí me despido, aunque ya lo habia puesto en mi perfil igual, lo explicare ahora de todas formas:_

_¿Por qué cambie mi nick? Oh bueno por que soy una jodida fanatica de Alice in Wonderland, AlicexMadHatter? Alguien? nadie? — llora— imagínenselo todo sexy y único, con su propio estilo y Alicia tan inocente y fhjadfgjada… mejor no les digo._

_Ahoraaaaa, una pequeña pregunta… al que la responda… ¡Se ganara un pastelito explosivo imaginario! -.-U_

_**¿De que Serie pertenece esta canción?**_

"_**Ladadada Im gonna Bury you in the Ground… Ladadada Im gonna Bury you in my sound**_

_**Im gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, Im gonna—"**_

_**OwO?**_

_Mely Fuera._


	15. capitulo 14: ¿concurso? parte 2

¡Hola! — le tiran una lata — ¡no me odien! ;n;  
>Debi haber subido el cap ayer pero... me di cuenta que el anterior no fue tan largo e incluso me lo dijeron en algunos reviews T-T asi que decidi demorarme un poco más y hacer un cap más largo; Otra excusa es que, estaba avanzando dos fics al mismo tiempo (¿de que? no les dire muajaja).<p>

Bueno, ya saben: South Park no me pertenece.

Garu0212: Jeje acertaste la pregunta — hornea un pastel a maxima velocidad y le mete dentro una dinamita — bueno aqui esta tu pastel explosivo... digo, tu pastel de felicitaciones *-*, ¿te gusta Adventure Time? aaa amo esa serie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Concurso parte 2: Foto.<span>**

Butters vio como el chico se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, bajo la cabeza, algo apenado por lo que acababa de hacer. De repente un timbrado a su celular lo hizo reaccionar.

Era un mensaje de texto de su madre prácticamente amenazándolo en que si no llegaba a su casa en menos de 5 minutos seria castigado por una semana.

— ¡Oh salchichas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo días pasaron rápido para milagro de los estudiantes aburridos de las clases; En cuanto más pasaban los días más complicadas se veían las cosas para el rubio más popular del colegio y superhéroe de South Park, sin darse cuenta, cada vez se ponía más irritable con cosas insignificantes.

Butters por su lado, no habia vuelto a ver a su ex amigo pelirrojo desde aquella vez, pero algo le preocupaba más en esos momentos, no sabia ni siquiera como explicarlo pero comenzaba a separarse cada vez más de Clyde.

El castaño se veia más confundido, indeciso pero eso solo hacia al pequeño rubio decidir que tal vez, a fin de cuentas, nunca fue una buena idea el que intentaran tener una relación.

Cartman conversaba por teléfono con Craig, desde que habian aceptado tu propuesta de ser uno de los jurados del concurso de belleza, se creía superior y por alguna razón, tenia la absurda idea que ahora, las chicas del instituto debían ser amables con el.

— _Ya te dije culón, no quiero ser jurado_. — fue lo único que dijo Tucker luego de todo el sermón que le habia dado el castaño.

— Craig Craig, Bebe me dijo que si no era puesto de jurado, yo tendría que salir de la lista asi que, usare mi ultimo recurso y… te propongo darte un 10% de las ganancias que consiga…

— _30%_

— ¡¿Qué! ¿Eres idiota? ¡No te dare el 30%! — grito enojado el castaño, maldecía la forma en que el pelinegro se aprovechaba de su situación.

— _Entonces creo que alguien saldrá perdiendo de todo esto, ¿no? _

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Te dare el 30% de las ganancias! Malditos maricas… ojala contraigas una enfermedad de tanto… ¿hola? Aaaa ¡Craig hijo de puta! ¡…!

Cartman siguió insultando en plena calle frente a varias personas que lo veían asustados, desde pequeño ese chico siempre habia tenido la costumbre de meterse en problemas que causaban en su mayoría, desastres globales.

— Wow, ¿Qué paso ahora? — pregunto un ojiazul muy serio mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

— El idiota de Craig… — fue lo único que dijo Cartman. El pelinegro solo sonrio de lado — ¿Otra vez con esa cara de marica abandonado?

Stan no dijo nada; llevaba asi desde hace varios días, cuando Kyle lo habia acusado de haber besado a Bebe en la fiesta de Token; El chico habia intentado hablar con el pero el pelirrojo lo evitaba a toda costa, ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas, era de verdad, una de las discusiones más fuertes que habian tenido los dos.

Cartman no habia ni siquiera intentado hablar con Kyle, dijo que negociar con judíos no era lo suyo, en cambio, habia decidido ayudar a Stan, para sorpresa de varios, incluyendo a Kenny quien habia decidido mantenerse neutral en cuanto al asunto, ambos eran sus mejores amigos, no podía elegir a uno de ellos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que todo esto es tu propia culpa, no? — le recordó Cartman mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Marsh, donde Kenny lo esperaba.

— Si… — dijo Stan triste, todo este drama ponía al gordo de los nervios, siempre era asi, Kyle y Stan se peleaban, Kyle tomaba la aptitud evasiva mientras que Stan pensaba en la muerte y la melancolía por no tener a su mejor amigo.

Cruzaron la calle para encontrarse que alguien los esperaba sentado en las gradas de la casa del pelinegro.

— Hola… — saludo Kenny con voz tosca, con su capucha abajo, dejando ver sus desordenados mechones rubios.

— ¿Tu también estas enojado hoy? ¡DIOS! ¿Qué diablos esta pasando en este jodido pueblo? — grito el castaño cada vez más furioso.

Cartman's POV:

Esto ya es demasiado, ¿Qué es peor que un hippie emo? Ya era demasiado que Stan me llamara por las noches llorando como un marica desesperanzado diciéndome sus problemas con Kyle y ahora… el pobretón de Kenny de mal humor viene también.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no culón? — ¡y encima te tratan mal! ¡No respetan mi autoridad!

— ¡Cállate Kinny! — deberia agradecer que estoy aquí para apoyarlos, esperen… ¿no fue esta una de las razones por las que cree al súper asombroso superhéroe The Coon? No quiero ser ego centrista pero ¿…Quién mejor para arreglar sus miserables vidas con mi fabulosa ayuda e inteligencia?

Admito que tuve, una cuarta parte, bueno, una milésima de la culpa por lo que le esta pasando a Kenny con… Butters ¡mierda como pude ser tan marica!, pero mejor arreglar todo esto antes de que el pobretón se acuerde de eso.

— Chicos, tengo un plan. — oh si, solo cállense y escúchenme maricas, por que no pienso soportarlos asi por mucho tiempo.

Fin Cartman's POV

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— ¿Quién era Craig? — pregunto Clyde mientras presionaba botones rapidamente para aplastar zombis en la pantalla del televisor lujoso de Token.

— El culón de Cartman, diciéndome que soy uno de los jodidos jurados para el concurso. — dijo algo fastidiado Tucker.

— ¿Y lo harás? — pregunto Token apareciendo por la puerta con Tweek.

Craig automáticamente se acerco al rubio todavía sin responderle a su amigo.

— ¿v-vas a ser j-jurado? — pregunto Tweek interesado.

— Si, pero no sin antes decirle al gordo que me daría el 30% de las ganancias.

— ¿Qué ganancias? — pregunto Clyde sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

— Creo que Cartman esta usando el concurso de Bebe para asociarse con una empresa de petróleo, algo asi como usarla de patrocinador y quedarse con una ganancia sin avisar a los profesores.

— No me importa, siempre y cuando consiga mi parte. — concluyo Craig echándose en el sillón lujoso del cuarto de Black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Me refiero a que… ¡miren sus jodidas caras! — Dijo Cartman desesperándose — en serio son una mierda si no les va bien en el amor jejeje.

— ¡Como si a ti te fuera bien en eso! — le grito Kenny. Stan solo lo ignoro y se recostó en su cama.

— oh ¿Estas enojado Kenny?

— ¡No estoy enojado! — gruño el rubio poniéndose a la altura del castaño, quien solo lo miraba divirtiéndose por lo fácil que era manejar a chico.

— Es normal estarlo, pero mira el lado positivo, escuche que Clyde es un jodido saca cuernos y se beso con Kevin en la fiesta. — fue lo que soltó de golpe el gordo riendose.

— ¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!... espera, ¿Qué? — dijo Kenny abriendo la boca, recordaba haber hablado con el chico hace varios días, Kevin amaba a Clyde en realidad, ¿Por qué no recuerda haberlo visto en la fiesta? Ah si, estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida con SU rubio.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Stan alzando la cabeza de repente.

— ¡Oh, estabas vivo!

El pelinegro le saco el dedo medio haciéndolo parecer a Tucker por un momento, Cartman se lo regreso y continuo hablando, si todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan, estos dos idiotas deberían haberse arreglado para el final del concurso de la puta de Bebe.

Por que sus planes nunca salían mal, ¿Qué?, ¡es la primera vez que decía eso! ¡En serio!

— Cállate. — dijo por fin el chico levantándose de la cama — en ese caso… Butters también lo habría engañado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunto Cartman sin comprender, Kenny le lanzo una mirada fulminante al pelinegro pero Stan no le hizo caso, al ver todo eso el castaño comprendió a lo que se referían y por los años que conocía a su amigo, diría que Kenny no es el tipo de persona que solo le gusta "jugar por un rato", el rubio no se iba hasta sacar el provecho completo de una oportunidad asi — Kenny… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¿Tanto lo tenias contenido? Prácticamente violaste a Butters…

— Demonios Cartman ¡No Jodas ahora! — dijo el rubio.

— Pero si eso es lo que menos quiero hacer ahora — intento aclarar el castaño, los dos chicos lo miraron confundidos, Cartman chasqueo la lengua y volvio a explicar — me refiero a que… si lo que quieres es por fin declararte a Butters, debes sacar a Clyde del medio de una jodida vez por todas.

— …

— Y para eso esta Kevin, además… Wendy me contó que Bebe le contó que Butters le contó sobre su relación con Clyde. — dijo Cartman.

— Hablas como chica, gordo.

— Calla, Hippie — dijo molesto el castaño, Kenny se burlo de Cartman por el comentario — entonces, ustedes solo sigan mis comandos idiotas, me encargare de ambos por que su coeficiente intelectual, aumentándole su mariconada, no lo ayudaría lo suficiente.

— Mierda, culón… — murmuro el rubio frunciendo el seño —…pero gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Kyle se levanto con pereza, era lunes, uno de los peores días para ir al colegio, sentía que no habia dormido lo suficiente, ¿Cómo diablos habia dormido? Prácticamente, paso toda la noche pensando en Stan y su extraño enojo por el, no era el enojo que deberia estar teniendo, su amigo siempre tenia la fama de, por ser el jugador estrella de South Park, tener una que otra chica a su alrededor.

Pero esto era diferente, pensar que Stan se haya besado con Bebe… y que no se lo haya contado, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué seguía enojado con el y tiene unas ganas inmensas de ir ahora mismo y darle una golpiza a Stevens? ¿No se supone que deberia ser lo contrario?

Estaba pensando demasiado en todo esto; Se froto los ojos con pereza y luego de despedirse de su madre, salio rapidamente a tomar el bus.

— Maldita sea… — murmuro cuando se acercaba a la parada de bus, recién se daba cuenta que tendría que encontrarse con Stan. Aun no estaba preparado para hablar con el — ¿eh?

Pero la persona que se encontraba allí no era ningún pelinegro, todo lo contrario, un pequeño rubio miraba pensativo a la nieve, Kyle se acerco a el.

— Hola Butters. — Saludo el pelirrojo — ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en el bus?

— Eh… h-hola K-Kyle. — Reacciono el rubio, llamando la atención del ojiverde — em… c-claro.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto Kyle acercándose más.

"_¿Cómo puedo preguntar esto? 'Kyle… ¿recuerdas si tuve sexo con alguien en la fiesta de Token?' no… d-demasiado raro… "_

Butters miro al pelirrojo, Kyle era un buen chico, podía confiar en el.

— Kyle… ¿T-tu recuerdas algo s-sobre la fiesta de Token? — pregunto avergonzado el rubio.

El chico arqueo una ceja y pensó unos momentos algo que haya pasado en la fiesta. Ahora que se daba cuenta… no recordaba ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que habría pasado.

— En realidad… no. — admitió el ojiverde pasándose una mano por el pelo — ¿Sucedió algo?

— N-n-no… solo… — Butters se concentro para dar una apariencia normal, lamentablemente su voz no se coordino bien esta vez y su tartamudeo aumento, Kyle se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo rapidamente.

— Vamos Butters, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no le diré a nadie, puedo ayudarte si quieres. — le insistió el pelirrojo. Butters trato de negar con la cabeza pero luego lo pensó mejor… debia saber que habia pasado, ¡era importante!

— Kyle… c-creo que m-me acosté con alguien e-en la f-fiesta d-de Token… — dijo sin siquiera mirar al chico, muerto de la vergüenza.

El chico de la ushanka verde no reacciono, ¿habia escuchado mal? si, tal vez era eso… jajaja ¿Butters? ¿Se acostó con alguien en la fiesta…?

— Kyle… — lo llamo el rubio preocupado agitando su mano, el pelirrojo reacciono y tomándolo de los hombros lo sacudió violentamente.

— ES UNA BROMA ¿CIERTO, BUTTERS? ¡CARTMAN TE PAGO PARA QUE ME LO DIJERAS! — grito mientras agitaba al chico nervioso.

— N-n-no… ¡no es u-una broma, en serio! — le respondió el rubio asustado. Kyle se dio cuenta que no mentía y lo soltó — n-no recuerdo nada…

— no será… ¿Clyde? — pregunto el pelirrojo algo incomodo. Butters negó con la cabeza.

Kyle pensó en cualquier posibilidad… ¿cartman? Podria ser… podria haberlo hecho en secreto para que luego nadie se entere, Clyde al parecer no se encontraba en el mismo cuarto que Butters en la mañana, Stan… ¿Por qué no? Si se habia besado con Bebe… ¿Por qué no violaría a Butters? No no, su amigo no era asi, estaba bien enojarse con el pero pensar de esa forma…

Asi, eliminando opciones recordó… ¿Kenny?, esperen… ¡¿Por qué no lo habia pensado antes?

"_¡Pero… Kenny ama a Butters! __Eso quiere decir… algo más debe haber pasado en la fiesta, necesito hablar con Kenny ahora."_

— Kyle, el bus ya llego. — lo llamo el rubio; los dos chicos subieron, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenny, Cartman y Stan espiaban a Kevin Stoley detrás de un gran árbol que habia en el patio de su colegio.

El pelinegro conversaba con Clyde sobre, al parecer algo importante, el castaño bajaba la cabeza y se ponía nervioso, Kenny busco con la mirada, viendo si Butters se encontraba por allí cerca.

— No esta por ningún lado. — le aviso el rubio, Cartman sonrio y saco una cámara que tenia guardada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— De verdad Kevin… no puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Butters.

— Escucha, ¿sabes por que te bese en la fiesta de Token, no? — le pregunto rapidamente el pelinegro.

— … — Clyde no sabia que decir, no entendia que era lo que le sucedía, se suponía que amaba a Butters, le gustaba el pequeño rubio pero Kevin… cada vez que conversaba con el, sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, como si en realidad el tener una relación con Butters no iba a ser algo bueno para ambos.

— se lo que estas pensando — dijo riendose el chico, Clyde bajo la mirada — aunque sientas algo por Butters… no puedes forzar lo que no tienes.

— Kevin yo…

El mencionado solo se acerco y choco sus labios con los del castaño, era la segunda vez que robaba un beso y encima, a la misma persona, Clyde sintió de nuevo esa sensación tan especial, tan dulce y cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta el mismo.

Un flash de un cámara los hizo separarse sorprendidos, Kevin miro en dirección al grupo de amigos que se encontraban detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos, vio la mirada de Kenny y sonrio casi imperceptiblemente sabiendo lo que harían.

— Ug… beso de maricas. — dijo Cartman buscando la imagen que acababa de tomar.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Pregunto Kenny — ¿la vas a usar de chantaje?

— ¿Chantaje? No — sonrio el castaño — vamos a ir directo donde Butters a mostrársela, un plan practico, sencillo y directo. Toma Stan…

— ¡GORDO DE MIERDA YO TE MATO! — Grito Clyde corriendo en dirección a los tres chicos — ¡DAME LA CAMARA!

— ¡Corre culón! — le grito Stan empujando al castaño.

Clyde fue rapidamente detrás de Cartman y Kevin aprovecho para mirar la dirección en la que salieron, ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas ahora?

— ¿Qué hiciste? Clyde puede alcanzar fácilmente al gordo. — le dijo Kenny al ojiazul.

— Lose — dijo Stan — pero, lo que necesita Clyde es esto, no la cámara.

Y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta de memoria, el rubio se puso a reír, imaginándose la cara que pondría Donovan. Era verdad que delatar a alguien de esta forma no era bueno, pero tampoco es como si ellos hubieran hecho siempre cosas buenas desde que fueran niños, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

— y hacer que el culón haga un poco de ejercicio aunque sea una vez al año tampoco esta mal. — dijo Kenny.

— ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE KENNY! — Grito un enojado Kyle apareciendo detrás de ellos — ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!

Stan se quedo mirando la expresión de su amigo, ¿ahora que pasaba?, se veia realmente enojado pero esta vez, con McCormick.

— Kyle… ¿tiene que ser ahora? — le pregunto inútilmente el rubio.

— Si, ¡AHORA! — le respondió el pelirrojo jalando a su amigo de la capucha. Sus ojos chocaron por una fracción de segundo con los de su mejor amigo pero rapidamente volteo la cara, no queria verlo todavía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Demonios… — maldijo Clyde mientras se apartaba de Cartman — ¿piensas delatarme?

— Si. — fue todo lo que dijo el otro castaño, asi de fácil eran sus planes, eso era lo que más rabia le daba a Donovan, por eso nunca solía juntarse con Stan y su grupo…

Luego de haber perseguido a Cartman por más de 10 minutos, hasta que ambos castaños por la falta el exceso de ejercicio, sobretodo en Cartman, los hiciera caer al suelo casi desmayados, se tuvo que dar con la sorpresa que la cámara no tenia ninguna imagen, sino que Stan se habia llevado su tarjeta de memoria, ahora si estaba jodido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kyle? — le pregunto Kenny algo asustado mientras el mencionado solo lo jalaba de su karpa lejos de Stan.

— Hable hoy con Butters. — le dijo el pelirrojo. El otro chico abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se dejo llevar por su amigo.

Kyle lo soltó al minuto y luego de que se asegurara de que no habia nadie cerca de ellos le grito.

— ¡¿Te acostaste con Butters en la fiesta de Token!

—… em… ¿si? — Respondió Kenny más sorprendido internamente — espera… ¿Butters lo sabe?

— No, no tiene ni la menor idea creo… — murmuro el pelirrojo pensando en varias posibilidades de cómo explicarle esto.

— Necesito que me ayudes, Kyle — le dijo el rubio con su mirada de suplica, el ojiverde fruncio el seño — ¡por favor!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! — accedió luego de unos minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cartman se encontraba en el cuarto de impresiones de su colegio, descargando la foto del beso entre Kevin y Clyde, pensaba imprimirla y pegarla por todo el colegio pero de repente recordó que lo que hacia… no era un acto de burla, sino uno de ayuda.

— Mmm… entonces primero se la mostrare a Butters… y luego la pegare por todo el colegio — murmuro para si mismo Cartman.

— Te encontre culón. — dijo Kyle apareciendo detrás suyo.

— Oh Judío, viniste, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu problema entre tú y el hippie emo? — le pregunto Cartman imprimiendo la foto. Kyle reacciono rápido y tomo el papel antes que Cartman —… dame eso Kyle.

— Yo seré el que se lo explique a Butters — dijo el pelirrojo encarando al castaño — tu no eres bueno para eso.

— Si soy bueno para esa mierda, soy delicado. — reclamo Cartman gritando.

— …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Butters caminaba buscando su casillero, cuando de repente alguien toco su hombro.

— Hey — lo llamo Kyle — Butters… necesito hablar contigo…

— H-hola Kyle, ¿q-que pasa?

— mm… no se muy bien como explicarte esto pero, mejor que te lo explique yo que el gordo — dijo el pelirrojo sacando un papel doblado de su chaqueta.

Butters miro con curiosidad el papel, ¿Qué le pasaba al ojiverde? Parecía como si buscara que palabras elegir o algo.

— Esta foto… la tomo Cartman esta tarde… — dijo el pelirrojo desdoblando el papel y enseñándoselo a Butters.

El rubio miro la imagen, eran Clyde y Kevin besándose en el patio de su colegio, ¿habia sucedido hoy en la tarde?; el menor se quedo mirando la foto por un rato.

— Sabia que Clyde estaba actuando extraño hace unos días… — dijo Butters casi sonriendo, Kyle abrió los ojos — comprendo que talvez… Kevin debe haberse enojado cuando escucho que Clyde y yo estábamos juntos.

— Si bueno, eso no es todo lo que quiero decirte… — comenzó el pelirrojo, genial, el tema más difícil para hablar — sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana…

— ¡BUTTERS! — se escucho a alguien gritar por el pasillo.

Los dos chicos voltearon y vieron a Donovan acercarse a ellos rapidamente, se veia cansado y molesto.

— ¿Tu también Kyle? ¿Acaso tú y todo tu jodido grupo se van a meter en mi vida? — le reclamo fastidiado Clyde, luego mirando al rubio recordó a lo venia — emm… Butters… respecto a la foto… yo.

— Este bien.

— ¿…Que? — dijo el castaño sin entender.

— Q-que esta bien… — intento aclarar el rubio tratando de contener una risa, Kyle fruncio el seño sin saber que era lo que pasaba — jaja… terminamos, ¿de acuerdo?

**En el proximo capitulo:**

— _¿No te parece que todo esto algo sospechoso…? — murmuro Toolshed mientras agudizaba su vista. Mysterion carraspeo._

— _¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme un 5? — Le reclamo la rubia golpeando el suelo con sus tacones de aguja — soy una de las personas más jodidamente sexy que encontraras aquí._

— _Esta bien… tienes un 3. — dijo Craig levantando un segundo Cartel._

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui lo dejo ¿porque? Por que soy mala :D<br>oh oh, el proximo capitulo tendra... — toca una trompeta — ¡MysterionxCaos! ¿creyeron que me olvidaba de ellos? -.- pues no.

¡Hasta la proxima, Adiós!

**Mely-Mad Hatter *-***


	16. capitulo 15: ¿concurso? parte 3

_...lo se lose, no tengo ni una jodida excusa T-T_

_**Canciòn: **por muy raro que suene, ya que casi nunca suelo escuchar canciones de este genero... les recomiendo "Girls Generation - Genie"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: concurso parte 3 <strong>

— ¡Butters, espera! — grito Clyde persiguiendo al rubio.

El chico se detuvo y volteo para toparse con la cara cansada del castaño.

— Tu… — intento explicar — déjame explicarte… esa foto.

— Ya te dije que no estoy enojado — le recordó Butters sonriendo a su ex novio — clyde, s-si tu quieres a K-Kevin yo n-no quiero entrometerme.

El castaño miraba sorprendido lo que le decía, estaba siendo sincero en verdad, no percibía ningún matiz de mentira ni nada. Era lo que siempre habia pensado, el chico era demasiado puro con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Clyde? — lo llamo el menor al ver que el castaño estaba en sus imaginaciones en nuevo.

— Em… yo… tienes razón — dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo — creo que el que estuvo entrometiéndose en su vida en realidad era yo.

— ¡¿Qué! N-no digas eso — le reclamo el rubio.

— Además — continuo hablando el castaño, como si no lo hubiera escuchado — Quiero preguntarte algo…

Butters miro como la expresión de Clyde cambiaba de gestos, como si pensara que palabras adecuadas deberia usar.

— A ti… ¿te sigue gustando Kenny? — le pregunto luego de un par de minutos.

— E-emm — Butters sintió ponerse rojo pero como siempre, sus nerviosismo lo delataba — ¿Q-quien t-te lo d-dijo?

— Lo suponía, tranquilo, yo… se que nunca debí haberme puesto entre ustedes.

El menor se quedo estático, ¿siempre lo habia sabido?

— Yo… Gracias, Clyde. — dijo finalmente el rubio sonriéndole a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cartman caminaba con un megáfono por todo el colegio, ordenándoles a todos lo que debían hacer.

— ¡Tu, Idiota! ¡Ve y diles a los del grupo de decoración que su trabajo es una mierda! — grito a un chico de un grado menor.

— Em… Cartman, creo que estas exagerando… — intento decirle Stan al castaño, el chico por supuesto no le hizo caso.

— Hippie, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con el pobretón en su puesto.

— ¡En el puesto de "Personas-que-se-mantendrán-lejos-del-escenario"!

— Exacto. — aclaro el castaño acercándose a un grupo pequeño de estudiantes que al parecer no tenían ningún trabajo que hacer.

Los chicos vieron al castaño de último grado acercarse a ellos y nervioso empezaron a simular que estaban trabajando.

— H-hola — saludo nervioso uno de ellos.

— Tú — lo llamo el castaño señalándolo — ve y cómprame una hamburguesa.

Stan se tomo el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, por momentos como estos era cuando agradecía no estar en el grupo de decoración, ni ser un jurado como Craig ni nada que tenga que ver con estar bajo el mando de Cartman.

De repente algo capto su atención. Stan le pareció ver una cabellera pelirroja caminar por el patio del colegio, rapidamente el pelirrojo volteo para encontrarse con Kyle, el chico caminaba a lo lejos del patio cargando una caja.

— Ve a hablar con el si quieres. — le dijo Cartman. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza — no me jodas Stan, siempre eres asi, te acobardas al último minuto.

— Kyle no quiere saber nada de mí.

— ¡Stan! — lo llamo alguien de repente. Los dos chicos se voltearon y se encontraron con Kenny.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué RECIEN TENGO QUE ENTERARME QUE BUTTERS Y CLYDE YA NO SON NOVIOS! — grito a todo pulmón el rubio enojado.

— ¿Que? ¿Estas enojado o algo? — le pregunto Cartman.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy feliz gordo! Dame un abrazo — dijo Kenny riendo mientras extendía los brazos hacia el castaño, en un intento de abrazarlo.

— ¡Suéltame, mierda!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Hey, Butters — lo llamo el pelirrojo tocando su hombro. El mencionado se volteo sin imaginar quien seria la persona que lo estaría llamando.

— Oh, H-hola Dougie. — lo saludo Butters tratando de sonreír. El pelirrojo dio una media sonrisa.

Las cosas entre ellos dos no iban del todo bien, desde que se habian encontrado en el parque, no se habian vuelto a ver; El rubio internamente se preguntaba por que Dougie le conversaba ahora.

— Yo solo queria saber si… ¿vas a venir a toda esta ridiculez del concurso de modas? — le pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

— Em… no, n-no lo habia pensado en realidad. — admitió el rubio.

— Bueno, ¿te gustaría que salgamos, como en los viejos tiempos? Ya sabes, Tu, Caos y yo…

— Oh no — dijo Butters desviando la mirada — h-hace bastante tiempo que ya no salgo a la calle vestido de Caos. Ya tenemos m-más de 14 años…

— Nunca es tarde para revivir un poco del pasado, ¿no? — siguió insistiendo el pelirrojo, Butters se sentía confuso cuando hablaba con Dougie, el chico a pesar de ser menor que el, actuaba tan maduro, lo desencajaba en cierta forma.

— Bueno… si tanto quieres… — accedió al final Butters.

— Genial, nos vemos hoy en la noche cerca del colegio. — dijo sonriendo Dougie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cartman miraba como conversaban sus dos amigos, Kenny trataba de convencer a Stan de que vaya en busca del pelirrojo, pero tanto el rubio como Cartman, quienes conocían al ojiazul, sabían que no encararía fácilmente sus sentimientos.

— Bueno, ya me cansaste Stan — dijo Kenny empujando al pelinegro contra su voluntad hacia el punto por donde Kyle habia desaparecido — iras a hablar con Kyle, quieras o no.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo deja de empujarme! — le grito harto el chico, soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

— Bueno… — dijo Kenny esperando a que el pelinegro comenzara a avanzar.

Stan enojado por toda la presión que comenzaban a darle sus dos amigos, empezo a caminar en dirección al patio, pero para su sorpresa alguien lo detuvo, una mano femenina lo hizo detenerse.

— Hey Stan — lo llamo Bebe apareciendo de repente; Cartman y Kenny abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

— Hola Bebe, em… ahora estoy algo ocupado… — intento decirle el pelinegro.

— Oh, no te preocupes, solo queria asegurarme de algo — le intento tranquilizar la rubia sonriéndole al ojiazul — ¿vendrás hoy en la noche?

— Bueno, si… — le dijo Stan, aun sin entender a donde queria llegar la chica. Bebe sonrío triunfante y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose del chico.

— Nos vemos entonces, Adiós Stan.

El chico miro a sus dos amigos con cara de confusión, Kenny golpeo su cabeza con su mano y Cartman solo dio una risita.

— Bueno, será marica pero aun hay mujeres detrás tuyo… — le dijo el castaño, volviendo a encender su megáfono, ya habia terminado el descanso — ¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI HAMBURGUESA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Craig caminaba por el patio del colegio, viendo como Cartman se divertía torturando a personas de grados menores con su megáfono, era como Hitler en un jodido campo. Pero Craig no tenia por que tenerle miedo al castaño, Cartman era como un perro que solo protege su área, si esta era cruzada, solo ladraba, no mordía.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Craig? — mala elección de palabras para Cartman, Craig fruncio el seño al ver que se dirigían a el, con esa asquerosa voz.

— Veo como juegas a los militares — le respondió el pelinegro con voz monótona — ¿Te diviertes?

— Craig, sin mi, todo este personal de mierda no sabe que hacer, además la compañía de petróleo que he rentado dice que si no tenemos todo preparado para hoy, cancelaran el contrato — le explico calmado el castaño — asi que… ya que tu único trabajo para esta noche, será ser un jodido jurado, ¿Por qué no te vas aleja…?

Antes de que Cartman terminara su frase, Craig con solo una mirada lo hizo tragarse sus palabras, su mirada fría en sus ojos azules le envió escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

— B-bueno… pero no lo decía en ese sentido que tu estas creyendo — intento remedia Cartman, El pelinegro no se ablando ni un poco, asi que el castaño decidió que lo mejor era escapar antes de recibir una patada en las bolas — emm… mejor me voy a seguir dirigiendo esta porquería de lugar.

— Si, mejor encárgate para, talvez, hacer lo único en que eres bueno en tu vida. — le advirtió Craig.

Cartman trato de no bajar la compostura, pero de todas formas, su radar de peligro, le aviso que lo mejor seria alejarse. Esta iba a ser, definitivamente, una de las noches más extrañas que iban a tener en el pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hora (10:30) REC.**

_¡Y bienvenidos de nuevo a otro gran desfile del colegio South Park! ¡Esta noche yo seré el conductor! Me llamo Robert y ahora pasare a entrevistar por un corto tiempo a los jurados elegidos para este desfile… ejem, Eric Cartman, ¿tiene un momento?_

— pero claro… ¿ustedes son los que envió la compañía de petróleo?

_Emm… no, fuimos contratados por el colegí…_

— Entonces no me interesa, váyanse.

_¡P-pero! Oh bueno… intentaremos entrevistar al segundo jurado, em… ¿Craig Tucker, no? ¿Podria decirnos como se siente esta noche?_

— _Vete a la mier…_

_¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Mejor entrevistemos al ultimo jurado, nuestro invitado especial. Em… ¿puede decirnos su nombre, por favor?_

— _Me llamo Gregory Howard, es un honor estar aquí._

_Oh, esto es un saludo muy diferente de los dos jurados anteriores, ejem… gracias por venir._

_**Hora (10:35) REC.**_

_Bueno, son las 10:35 p.m. el desfile de modas acaba de comenzar, los jurados están listos, algunos más emocionados que otros… ¡Pero no perdemos los ánimos!  
>Bebe Stevens es la primera en desfilar, utiliza un vestido corto que llega a los tobillos color fucsia, unos tacos altos, vaya que tacos… creo que luego de la presentación no podrá caminar por unos minutos… ¡Ah no, me desconcentre!<em>

_Bebe Stevens da la vuelta a la pasarela, algunos chicos aprovechan que camina con lentitud y prácticamente se la comen con la mirada, bueno como no hacer si la chica esta como ella misma quiere…_

— _Oye, no deberia decir eso… _

_¡Oh lo siento, jurado… Gregory! B-bueno, mejor pasemos a las notas de los jurados, Eric Cartman mantiene una mirada de profesionalismo indescifrable mientras apunta en el cartón de puntajes, Craig Tucker bosteza… y ¿manda mensajes de texto? _

— _¿Bien, ya están decididas las notas de la primera concursante?_

_El auspiciados del concurso, Token Black, pregunta por las puntuaciones; veamos… Eric Cartman le puso un 8 a Bárbara Stevens, Gregory Howard califica a la concursante con un 9 y Craig Tucker… ¿un 5?_

— _¿¡Como se te ocurre colocarme un 5? Soy un de las personas más jodidamente sexy que encontraras por aquí._

_Oh, parece que la concursante Bebe Stevens no se siente cómoda con la puntuación del segundo jurado… La chica esta golpeando el suelo con esos increíblemente gigante tacones de aguja._

— _Esta bien…_

_Parece que Craig Tucker se dejo convencer por los reclamos de la concursante Stevens, ¿Cuánta nota le habrá subido?_

— _Tienes un 3._

…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Hora 11:00 p.m.**

— pff… — trato de controlar una risa Kenny.

— Kenny… — intento llamarlo un pelinegro sin obtener mucho resultado.

Desde que habia comenzado el concurso de modelaje, Cartman les habia dicho a los dos chicos que se mantuvieran alejados del escenario, "_ustedes ya no tienen ni una mierda que hacer aquí… pero si quieren quedarse, manténganse alejados del escenario."_

— Que… ¿Qué decías? — pregunto el rubio recordando que su amigo lo llamaba.

— Tengo una mala sensación... — confeso el pelinegro mirando alrededor.

—… ¿en serio? — le pregunto el rubio viendo a ambos lados.

— Algo asi… — dijo Stan acomodándose su mochila, en la que llevaba su traje de superhéroe, no es que la idea de disfrazarse de un momento a otro le gustara, en realidad, esperaba no volver a usar su traje nunca más, era ridículo para el.

Los dos chicos se alejaron del lugar del escenario, mirando a su alrededor. Caminaron asi por varios minutos, sin saber en realidad que buscar.

— ¿Ves, Stan? No hay nada de que…

Un chico se tropezó con ellos, cayendo al suelo, Kenny miro abajo para ver quien era.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Stan agachándose a la altura del chico que estaba en el suelo, extendiéndole su mano.

El chico pelirrojo se acomodo sus lentes con tranquilidad y alzo la vista; Kenny McCormick lo miraba con el seño fruncido, eso hacia enojar a Dougie, ¿Por qué todas las personas de su colegio andaban detrás de el siempre? Hasta podria decir que a Butters le interesaría un poco McCormick si se lo preguntaran, pero no… no lo creería.

— Si si solo… — dijo el pelirrojo mientras veia a donde se habia ido su mochila — no me fije por donde iba…

— Dougie, ¿cierto? — pregunto Kenny al chico, no se parecía en nada al chico tímido que era a los 5 años, era más maduro y su rostro ya no tenia tanto rasgos infantiles.

— Si. — Murmuro en voz baja pero cortante el pelirrojo — perdonen, pero me tengo que ir.

Stan miro a Kenny en gesto de pregunta, el rubio alzo los hombros en señal de que no comprendía tampoco lo que le pasaba al chico.

— Creo… que lo mejor sea que te vayas preparando Toolshed — dijo Kenny sonriéndole al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué mierda hablas?

— ¿Creíste que no me habia dado cuenta que llevabas el traje de Toolshed en tu mochila? Necesitas ser más discreto — le aclaro el rubio abriendo la mochila de su amigo y sacando los protectores naranjas.

—… ¡Arg! Cállate mierda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hora 11:25**

— ¿Butters? — pregunto Kyle acercándose al pequeño rubio que se encontraba a unos pasos lejos de el.

— Oh, h-hola Kyle… — le dijo el chico reconociendo a su amigo.

— No sabía que vendrías esta noche.

— En realidad… venia por otras cosa… — le comento el pequeño rubio algo distante.

Kyle miro a Butters por un momento, se veia algo distraído en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

— Oh… — el rubio pareció reaccionar y rapidamente intento hablar algo — ¿h-has venido solo?

— Em… si — le dijo Kyle algo incomodo por la pregunta — en realidad… me hace unos días acabo de tener una pelea con Stan.

— ¿E-es algo serio? — pregunto preocupado Butters.

— No lo creo… — intento responderle el pelirrojo — n-no lo se.

Butters sintió lastima por Kyle, pelearse con su mejor amigo no debe ser fácil para ellos que se conocen desde que tenían 9 años, aunque en realidad… algo le decía que la relación entre ellos estaba a unos pasos de ser más que una relación de amistad, sobre todo de parte de Stan.

— Tú… quieres a Stan. — le comento el rubio sonriéndole a Kyle. El pelirrojo se sonrojo a sobremanera y miro al chico con los ojos abiertos — d-digo… tu en realidad cuidas de el.

— B-bueno si pero ¡no en ese sentido que tus estas hablando! — le intento decir Kyle sin entender por que empezaba a ponerse tan nervioso.

— S-si tu lo dices… — murmuro Butters — tengo que irme Kyle, n-nos vemos luego.

Kyle no pareció escucharlo y siguió murmurando para si mismo sobre Stan y sus problemas con el, Butters dio una risita por el modo en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo y se fue a encontrarse con Dougie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hora 11:30  
><strong>

— ¿A dónde vas, Craig? — le pregunto Gregory al ver que el pelinegro se levantaba de su sitio y se alejaba.

— ¿Es el intermedio, no? — le pregunto sarcástico el chico.

— ¡Te vas a escapar! ¿¡No es cierto! — Le grito Cartman enojado — luego no me van a querer la paga marica…

— No me importa. — le respondió el pelinegro alejándose de la mesa de jurados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hora 11:35**

— Tranquilo Tweek, estoy seguro que Craig no matara a nadie, le parecería demasiado trabajo luego el responder por sus cargos… — intentaba relajarlo Token sin éxito, el rubio nervioso se frotaba el pelo con incomodidad.

Llevaban asi desde que inicio el desfile, primero con el griterío de Bebe, luego la pelea entre Craig y el reportero contratado por el colegio, el pobre chico debió haber recibido indicaciones antes de acercarse a Tucker y ahora… algo le decía que esta no seria para nada una noche común y corriente; Tweek no era el único que pensaba eso.

— n-necesito un c-café… — murmuro el pequeño rubio corriendo disparado hacia alguna maquina de café que hubiera por allí.

— ¡Espera Tweek! Ah… se fue. — murmuro Token al ver que lo habia perdido de vista.

Tweek miraba a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, reconocía a algunas personas de vez en cuando, pero lo que si no esperaba era a quien se encontraría dentro de unos minutos.

Alguien choco su hombro de casualidad, haciendo dar a Tweek un pequeño gritito por el susto.

— Oh… _pardon — _murmuro el chico de pelo marrón.

— ¡Gah! T-tu eres el chico francés… — casi grito el rubio al reconocerlo.

— Ah… tu eres el chico hiperactivo amante de la cafeína… _enchanté — _murmuro Christopher con tono aburrido — vaya… eres más _petit _de lo que recuerdo…

— ¿A-a que te ¡Gah! refieres con eso? — le pregunto algo enojado Tweek, esto era lo que le pasaba por no haber escuchado a su madre cuando le propuso tomar clases de Francés, no entendia algunas cosas que el chico le decía.

— _Ça ne fait rien… — _le dijo Christopher prendiendo un cigarrillo, el rubio fruncio el seño por el olor a tabaco.

**Hora 11:40  
><strong>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Butters se encontraba en la parte alta de un edificio, desde allí podía ver el concurso con más facilidad, no era la gran cosa en realidad, las luces y la musica pop era muy fuerte y lo confundían.

Se sentía tan extraño para él tener que usar de nuevo su traje de Caos, recordaba todo lo que le habia pasado por culpa de este juego de los superhéroes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que nos vestimos de superhéroes… tenemos que estar arriba de un edificio? — pregunto Toolshed agotado de subir escaleras de emergencia.

—… facilita la visión. — fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió responder a Mysterion. El pelinegro le dio una mirada fulminante y se acerco hacia su compañero para ver lo mismo que el.

El ojiazul veia todas las personas que habian en el concurso, eran tantas y parecían hormigas desde donde se encontraba, Mysterion se dio cuenta rapidamente de lo que pensaba su amigo y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Kyle? — le pregunto directamente.

— Si me dejara explicarle… — le dijo el chico con semblante triste.

— Ve a hablar con el, yo me encargo de esto.

—… ¿¡QUIERES QUE VUELVA A BAJAR TODAS ESAS ESCALERAS! — grito Toolshed enojado señalando la parte de salida del edificio.

— ¿¡Quieres hablar con Kyle o no! — le respondió igual de enojado Mysterion. El pelinegro le dio una mirada de niño emberrinchado y salio de allí murmurando cosas inaudibles.

Kenny rió por la actitud de su amigo y se acomodo la mascara de superhéroe que llevaba puesta, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era inspeccionar la zona, sencillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hora 12:00**

— ¿A dónde mierda están yendo? — pregunto Craig enojado por encontrar a su novio caminando al lado de alguien que no era el.

Tweek se volteo y fue rapidamente hacia la persona que estaba hablando, pero el chico de cabello castaño y guantes negros desgastados arqueo una ceja.

— ¡Gah! Craig… ¿n-no deberías e-estar en la m-mesa de jurados? — le pregunto el rubio sin entender que hacia su novio allí. Craig no le hizo mucho caso, miro enojado al chico de ropa militar y se acerco a el.

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto con tono seco, Christopher ni siquiera se inmuto.

— ¿Te importa? — fue lo que dijo el francés, Craig apretó los puños y Tweek se acerco al pelinegro en un intento de calmarlo.

— ¡LOS ENCONTRE! — Grito Token apareciendo de repente junto a Clyde y Kevin — llevamos buscando a Tweek desde hace varios minutos…

— Oh y parece que no demoro en conseguir compañía… — intento bromear Clyde pero Token le dio una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo atorarse con sus palabras.

Craig apretó los puños con enojo y Christopher bajo la mirada, termino su cigarrillo con paciencia y lo tiro al piso.

— No tengo tiempo para esto… _— _murmuro el castaño de ropa militar yéndose en dirección a Tweek, el rubio lo vio confundido con miedo que el pelinegro vaya a reaccionar mal — _Au revoir _Tweek.

Luego de eso, se alejo un poco más pero justo antes de que Token bajara la guardia y crea que no seria necesario detener a Craig, Christopher se volteo y murmuro algo para el pelinegro.

— _Salut, salop de merde._

— ¡ESTAS MUERTO IMBECIL!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenny subía escaleras, era el ultimo edificio que debia inspeccionar, sonaba algo tonto pero… no sabia por que, cuando alguien planeaba hacer daño a este pueblo, siempre encontraba a

Los responsables escondidos en algún edificio abandonado.

Llego al ultimo nivel, la parte de la azotea que se encontraba al aire libre, podía sentir todo el viento correr y hacia frió como siempre, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la pequeña figura que diviso sentada en el suelo, cerca del borde del edificio.

Mysterion miraba atónito a la persona, ¿era Butters?, si… era la única persona que se imaginaba.

Caos no habia escuchado el sonido de la puerta, solo seguía mirando al vació, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo asustado y se topo con los ojos azules de Kenny mirándolo con la misma cara de sorpresa.

— Em… yo solo… — intento explicar Mysterion a Butters quien se levanto del suelo rapidamente — pasaba por aquí…

— Oh bueno… — balbuceo Caos nervioso por la cercanía al rubio.

Se miraban sin saber nada que decir, Butters sentía un nudo en su garganta cada vez que intentaba hablar y Kenny tampoco daba indicios de querer hablar.

Luego de unos cuanto minutos, Kenny fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— Veo que estabas ocupado… mejor te dejo sol-

— ¡no! D-digo… — lo detuvo Caos tomándolo de la capucha, bajándosela y dejando a la vista el pelo rubio desordenado de Mysterion — em… K-kenny quiero hablar c-contigo…

— ¿AH SI? — Pregunto Kenny en voz alta ansioso — ¿de que?

— T-tu… — intento formular Caos con la cara roja de vergüenza — cuando m-me dijiste q-q-que me amabas…

Mysterion lo miraba totalmente ansioso por lo que diría, el nerviosismo de Caos era adorable y no podía dejar de verlo.

— ¿Si…? — le insto a continuar el superhéroe.

—… — Caos bajo la mirada totalmente nervioso, se acerco a Mysterion y lo miro a los ojos, enganchando su mirada con la suya — ¿era en serio?

Kenny contuvo el aire y quedo hipnotizado mirando al rubio frente suyo, Butters por primera vez le sonrio con sinceridad y acerco su mano a la otra del chico en un intento de tomarla con la suya.

— Butters yo…

— Lamento interrumpir pero… — murmuro alguien detrás de ellos, los dos chicos se voltearon con duda —… esto no es lo que yo planeaba, asi que cortare este ambiente empalagoso que se estaba comenzando a formar.

— ¿Dougie? — pregunto Butters reconociendo la voz del pelirrojo.

— Perdón por esto Butters pero, hacerte daño a ti no esta en mis planes. — murmuro Dougie apareciendo de la oscuridad y jalando al pequeño rubio hacia el y colocándole un pedazo de algodón en su boca.

— ¡Butters! — lo llamo Mysterion.

— ¿Q-que est…? — intento preguntar el rubio pero de pronto, cayo desmayado al suelo, sostenido por el pelirrojo, quien rapidamente lo arrastro hacia la parte oscura del edificio.

— ¡Espera maldito de mierda! — le grito Kenny yendo detrás de ambos chicos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo, respondo sus hermosos reviews jojo:<p>

**Blauen-Mond: **Aww Gracias -w- saber que la tra,a te parece interesante es lindo, jojo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;3

**Katy: **Me da pereza escribir todoo tu nombre XD (aa que floja soy T-T) perdon si en serio me he demorado en este capitulo, y solo para que termines el cap en 10 minutos D: ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SON LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LARGOS, -w- hare mi mayor esfuerzo para la proxima... ¡¿tienes posters de Mysterion y toolshed ! owo

**Garu0212: **pero claro. Kenny y Butters for ever! — levanta una bandera "bunny fan" — jojo sabia que tarde o temprano me reclamarian por el MysterionxCaos TwT pero esperate hasta el proximo cap (nota mental para mely: dejar de prometer capitulos increibles — autozape—)

**other'weird person:** G-gracias TwT, sipi, esa es mi meta, crear fans del bunny para gobernar el mundo muaja... ahno, digo cof cof, esparcir el amor de las parejas SP o.0, gracias por leer esta historia.

**CreepyGirl07:** tu review me dio mucha risa, obvio, Butters no es ningun tonto -.- Clyde se va con Kevin por que asi lo pongo yo (mely, una loca fan adicta al stolovan tambien lalada) gracias por leer, ojala te haya gustado este cap.

**nekonekomimi: **AAA a mi tambien me da pereza abrir la jodida cuenta -w- y tambien amaria tener esa foto *-*, jajaj kylie-po... haciendo de Sherlock oww, te hago sufrir por que... asi es la vida ._. (perdon por esa respuesta tan 0% creativa, mi cerebro esta quemado a estas horas)

**Nikki-Kitty: **De todos los reviews, el tuyo fue uno de los que màs me gusto :3 que lindo que te haya gustado el capitulo y que bueno que hayas podido arreglar tus problemas con FF (que a veces a mi tambien me la hace y no me deja entrar a mi cuenta D: ) me gustan tus fics y ojala subas uno; gracias por leer esta historia disparatada mia *-* cuidateee lalalada

**Aviso:** Por si alguien, coincidencias del destino, ha leido mi two-shot "Let's play a Love Game". no me pidan continuaciòn T-T me encantaria y adoraria pero nunca he escrito un trio y no quiero romper esa atmosfera tan sexy que cree en el capitulo final, solo imaginenselo y babeen okno.  
><em>jeje apuesto que el que no debe haber leido mi two-shot... debe estar pensando "¡que? ¿trio? ¡¿WTF?" XD<em>

_Glosario:_

_- Pardon: _perdón.  
>- <em>Enchanté: <em>Gusto en conocerte.  
>- <em>Petit: <em>pequeño.  
>- <em>Ça ne fait rien: <em>No importa.  
>- <em>Au revoir:<em> Adiós.  
>- <em>Salute: <em>Adiós (informal -w-)  
>- <em>salop de merde: <em>cabron de mierda (0w0)

_**Mely Mad-Hatter *o***  
><em>


	17. Capitulo 16: Grupo

Lo se, vienes aquí, esperas que al menos dos semanas en las que no he actualizado hayan sido suficiente para que haya escrito un capitulo largo, pero no, ¿Qué encuentras?, una mierda de capitulo sin razón aparente…

… reviews respondidos al final del capitulo.

South Park no me pertenece, y asi es como siempre será. T-T

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 16: Grupo <span>

— ¡Espera! — grito Mysterion yendo en dirección a Dougie, quien reacciono rápido y antes de que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, los dos chicos habian desaparecido y solo el quedaba en el edificio — ¡mierda!

El superhéroe se acerco a la escalera de emergencia del edificio y rapidamente se deslizo por el manubrio de la escalera, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio en esos momentos era recuperar a Butters, recuperar al menor y de paso, romperle la cara al pelirrojo por haberse entrometido entre la sumamente importante conversación que habia tenido con Butters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyle caminaba de forma despistada, pensando y pensando, ¿a que diablos se habia referido Butters? Talvez solo lo habia dicho involuntariamente.

— ¿Cómo que "yo quiero a Stan"? Bueno si, me preocupo por el… pero… — murmuraba Kyle para si mismo tratando de llegar a una conclusión lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Kyle! — Escucho que alguien lo llamaba detrás del, el pelirrojo volteo y comenzó a sentir que sus manos temblaban de nervios ligeramente, para su suerte, era casi imperceptible — ¡Te estuvo buscando!

— S-stan… creí que te habia dicho que no queria hablar contigo… — intento decirle el pelirrojo, ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? — y-y ¡Por que estas vestido asi!

El ojiazul recién se dio cuenta a lo que se referia Kyle, habia olvidado quitarse el traje de Toolshed.

— Ah… ¡Eso explica por que todos me miraban extraño! — dijo Stan en voz alta mientras reía un poco, el pelirrojo solo miraba por todos lados, ¿Cómo diablos Stan podía vestirse asi en frente de todos y no sentir vergüenza? — ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas raro…

— ¡P-Pero claro que lo estoy! ¡Estas vestido de forma extraña con un taladro gigante en tu mano que podria sacarle el ojo a alguien! — le grito enojado y avergonzado el chico de ushanka verde.

Stan soltó una risa leve y volvio a mirar a su amigo, Kyle se veia en realidad extraño hoy, algo le habia pasado…

— No lo decía por eso… — le respondió Toolshed mientras levantaba sus protectores anaranjados y dejaba ver sus ojos color azul cielo — me referia a tu cuerpo, sobre todo tus manos… estas temblando, ¿tienes frió?

Kyle se quedo helado, ¡Creyó que nadie se daría cuenta!, ah era cierto… Stan, como "mejor amigo", siempre se fijaba hasta de los mínimos detalles sobre lo que le pasaba, no era algo nuevo, se conocían desde pequeños y era algo a lo que se habia acostumbrado, le gustaba recibir esa atención de parte del pelinegro…

El pelirrojo seguía pensando, olvidándose por completo que su mejor amigo estaba enfrente del; Kyle pensaba y cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos sobre lo mucho que le gustaba recibir atención de parte de su mejor amigo, se golpeo en la cara para reaccionar de la forma más seca que pudo.

— ¡¿Kyle! — le pregunto alarmado Toolshed, ¿Qué carajo le pasaban hoy a todos?

— No es como Butters piensa… no no no, no lo creo… — murmuro Kyle para si mismo, sintió alguien poner una mano en su hombro y se encontró con los ojos azul marino de su mejor amigo mirándolo fijamente, otra vez un "intento de sonrojo" amenazaba con salir, ¡Esto no iba con su personalidad! — ¿Q-que Haces?

Tartamudear tampoco… eso se lo dejaba a Butters y a Tweek.

— ¿Me dejas hablar? — le pregunto Stan mientras trataba de jalar al pelirrojo a un lugar menos poblado de personas, algunas pasaban por allí y se quedaban estáticas viendo la extraña forma de vestir del pelinegro — empiezo a sentirme raro… arg, debí haberle pedido a Mysterion que viniera conmigo…

— ¿Mysterion?..., ¡¿Kenny tambien esta disfrazado por allí, jugando al superhéroe? — Grito Kyle en voz alta — ¡Solo falta Cartman y Butters!

— De hecho… — le corto el pelinegro señalando a un punto en el fondo, Kyle vio hacia donde señalaba y se quedo atónito — el culón ya lo hizo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Token tomo a Craig por un brazo y lo separo de Christopher con fuerza, Clyde se acerco a ambos chicos y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Token para intentar calmar a Craig, quien aunque ya no estaba peleando con el frances, aun lo seguía insultando desde lejos.

— ¡Maldito de mierda! — le grito Craig acomodándose su chullo azul.

— _Conard… — _dijo Christopher en voz baja para que solo el pelinegro lo escuche, pero antes de que Craig fuera a darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo haga tragar sus palabras, Tweek se interpuso, tomando de sorpresa al chico.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto tratando de calmarse lo más que podía, sabia que tan nervioso podía ponerse el rubio si le hablaba en voz alta.

— N-no te p-pelees con e-el… — le dijo el rubio lo más nervioso que podía — l-la pelea comenzó p-por culpa de ambos, en r-realidad.

Christopher prendió un cigarrillo y el humo del tabaco se esparció por el ambiente, Clyde miraba como las expresiones de Craig se tranquilizaban.

— De acuerdo… — acepto el pelinegro tomando al rubio de la muñeca, Tweek dio un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa.

— Sabia que estarías por aquí… — dijo Gregory apareciendo de repente, Christopher chisto y fingió ignorarlo con algo de molestia – y por lo que veo… incluso iniciaste una pelea…

— No te importa. — le respondió Ze mole sin siquiera verlo a la cara; Clyde no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero Token al parecer si.

— Creo que las discusiones ya acabaron... vamonos. — dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Craig, quien solo asintió y se alejo del montón de personas acumuladas que aun esperaban algo de pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caos despertaba confundido, sentía doler su espalda por que estaba contra el piso duro y frió…

— ¿Hola? — pregunto el chico mirando a ambos lados. No habia nadie.

Se encontraba en una parte de algún edificio, era un cuarto alquilado de un edificio, ¿Cómo rayos habia llegado allí?

— Ya despertaste… — le dijo Dougie apareciendo de repente, por el marco de la puerta, Butters se sobresalto e intento levantarse — perdona por traerte hasta aquí…

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dougie? — le reclamo Caos a su ex compañero — si querías conversar conmigo…

— Estabas demasiado ocupado con tu "rival" como para darte cuenta de que estaba allí… ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaras de pensar en el? — le dijo con tono de molestia el pelirrojo. El rubio abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

— Entonces… dicen que Dougie apareció y se llevo a Butters… — intento comprender Kyle mientras hablaba en voz alta.

— Exacto — dijo Mysterion con tono enojado, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso — bueno, prácticamente lo desmayo…

— Ah, ¿entonces que es lo que piensan hacer? — pregunto Toolshed interviniendo en la conversación, Mysterion se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabia.

— No se donde se encuentran… — murmuro luego de unos minutos el rubio con antifaz negro.

— Eso es por que eres una mierda cuando se trata de rastrear personas… — le dijo The Coon pareciendo de repente — ¿quieren que los ayudes?

Kyle golpeo su cabeza con la mano, estaba claro, este día se encontraba en la lista de "las noche más extrañas de su vida".

— ¿Donde esta tu traje, judío? — Le pregunto The Coon mirando de reojo al pelirrojo — no estas en la misma moda que nosotros…

— ¿¡Que moda! Es totalmente ridículo, no pienso… — intento reclamar el ojiverde pero era demasiado tarde, Cartman con una sonrisa macabra sacaba su traje de superhéroe de su mochila — oh no, ¡No no no!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Pero vamos Butters! ¿Por qué no me puedes decir… que tanto le vez al idiota de Mysterion?

— No es idiota… — murmuro Caos sin prestarle demasiada atención a los reclamos del pelirrojo — no lo conoces lo suficiente…

El pelirrojo llevaba intentando mantener una conversación tranquila con el rubio, pero Caos no le respondía de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, su amistad se habia decaído lo suficiente como para que hablaran de la misma forma.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? — Le pregunto alzando una ceja, Caos ni siquiera lo miro —… e-espera… ¿Eso es un "si"?

— S-si… — admitió el rubio algo incomodo.

—… — Dougie se volteo sorprendido hacia donde estaba el rubio — ¿conoces su verdadera identidad?

Caos abrió los ojos nervioso por fin y miro algo temeroso al pelirrojo, esto solo confirmo las sospechas del chico quien fruncio el seño.

— ¿Quién es? — le pregunto molesto.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo…? — intento reclamar Caos levantándose del suelo, desde todo el tiempo que habian estado allí, Butters se habia negado cuando Dougie le ofreció sentarse en la cama, comer algo. El rubio no estaba de ánimos.

— Oh bueno… supongo que si no queres saberlo solo tendré que revelar la verdadera identidad de Caos… — dijo Dougie volteándose hacia una pequeña mesa de noche que habia al costado de la cama — supongo… que la policía estará emocionada por saber quien fue la persona que exploto el estadio de South Park…

— N-no lo harías… — murmuro Caos algo asustado por la amenaza del pelirrojo, ¿desde cuando se habia vuelto tan manipulador?

— ¿Y que tal si digo que este no fue el trabajo de una sola persona? Mysterion pudo haberte ayudado en el plan de la explosión del Estad…

— ¡N-no metas a Kenny en esto…! — Caos se quedo helado, lo habia dicho, habia revelado la identidad de Mysterion y ahora Dougie se podrida aprovechar de eso… No sabia cuales era los planes del pelirrojo, pero ahora que Dougie se habia enterado del secreto de Mysterion…

— McCormick… imposible — susurro Dougie tratando de contener una risa, Butters alzo una ceja — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡McCormick… el! ¡El no te quiere, Butters!

— ¿De que hablas…?

— Por favor, ¿Quién no conoce al famoso Kenny McCormick? La persona que cambia de "parejas", tanto hombres como mujeres, cada día… solo serás una jodida diversión para el, Butters — cada palabra que el pelirrojo decía golpeaba en la cabeza de Butters, ¿Por qué todos le decían eso siempre? — Pero bueno… no es como si ahora me fuera a importar, Kenny es un estorbo ahora, Kenny… Mysterion, como sea, no dejare que ese idiota se meta contigo…

Caos miraba como su ex compañero se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, se veia disgustado, como si aun no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Si… como digas… — murmuro Caos con un ligero sarcasmo mientras miraba por la ventana y veia la oscura noche — Kenny…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— De acuerdo… escúchenme idiotas — dijo The Coon en voz alta — según mis datos, creo que tengo la ubicación exacta de Butters, alias "Caos".

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste? — pregunto Toolshed sorprendido, Human Kite se removió incomodo en su traje, tratando de sacarse la estupida cometa gigante que le habian amarrado en su espalda.

The Coon solo dio una sonrisa, llena de aire de superioridad y continúo hablando.

— Los Stotch son conocidos en South Park, por ser los padres más precavidos y sobre protectores de South Park… — explico el Superhéroe sacando una pizarra pequeña de alguna parte de su sótano, en ella tenia pegadas imágenes de la casa de Butters, sus padres y la imagen de un pequeño aparato — es más que obvio que deben de tener a su hijo rastreado las 24 horas, y por lo que tengo informado, Butters tiene un pequeño chip en algún bolsillo de su pantalón.

—… Gordo, esto no tiene sentido… — le dijo el pelirrojo al castaño.

— No me lo digas a mi, súper-judío, díselo a sus padres…

— ¡No me digas asi! — le grito enojado el ojiverde.

— Bueno… ¿eso quiere decir que ya tenemos la ubicación de Butters? — pregunto Mysterion subiendo las escaleras del sótano secreto que habia en la casa de Cartman, con todas las intenciones de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— Claro, robe el GPS de los Stotch hace como un par de semanas, llevan buscándolo como locos y no le han dicho nada a Butters por que creen que podrían asustarlo al saber que sus padres están al tanto de su ubicación todo el tiempo…

— ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? — Grito Mysterion con el seño fruncido — vamonos de una jodida vez.

— ¿No será que talvez Dougie rompió un momento importante entre tu y Butters cuando llego? — pregunto The Coon soltando una ligera risita…

El superhéroe de capucha oscura se detuvo en seco y miro a sus tres compañeros, todos lo veían interesados en lo que iba a responder.

— Solo digo que… ¡Le partiré la cara a Dougie cuando lo tenga en frente mió!, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

><p>.DECEPCIÓN .MIERDA<p>

Respuestas a sus hermosos reviews (todosycadaunodeellos)

**TheCrazyPerv:** Jajaja Es posible o.0 nonono no dare spoiler, yo también amo ver a Craig en modo "te-jodiste-conmigo" *0* — alerta de 'nosebleed' — ¿Lemmon? Jaja no eres la primera que me lo pide, ya veremos… ya veremos –w- , Gracias Por leer y recordarme que he de haber matado hormigas inocentes y he indigestado a más de un niño en cualquier parte del mundo.

**Sakuyachan15:** ¡Volviste! (aunque ya te habia hablado antes, aa da igual) ¿Leíste mi lemmon-fail? =w= necesito practicar. Jaja Se que te gustan las parejas Crack, el DamienxCraig suena sexy — se da cuenta que empieza a fantasear sobre ellos y reacciona — o.0 Craig tal vez sepa algo de Frances…recién me di cuenta que falle en ese punto T-T pero que mal Mely, muy mal. Bueno, ¡Gracias Por leer!

**AnimeAdicta:** Respondere tus dos reviews juntos asi que esto será algo largo: ¡Estoy feliz! –w- ya lo he dicho antes, tus reviews me dan demasiada risa, ¡Celos de Butters! D: no te culpo, Kenny esta como quiere asdsfa, cof cof — trata de no desmayarse — ¡otra persona que me pide lemmon! D: Tal vez tienes razón… *-* necesito escribir, ¡Se que no he puesto demasiado MysterionxCaos! T-T Pero que decepción — llora y huye pero regresa a los minutos con un polo que dice "amo que amen el bunny" — jaja Google Traductor… ayudándome desde siempre con mi tarea de ingles… okno. Gracias Por leer. –w-

**Garu0212:** Es cierto… ¡A ti te gusta el Dip! D: no te preocupes –o- … les dare algo más de protagonismo, ¡Que bueno que hayan fans del GregoryxChris por aquí! — Corre en círculos — Carajo… talvez… Craig sabia unas palabritas en frances gracias a "Google Traductor" o.0, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**NekoNekoMimi:** Jajajaja "Parte Masculina" y De nuevo… ¡Otra persona que utilizo Google Traductor! XD Ay, Gracias por leer mi two-shot KennyxButtersxBebe owÓ, y que bueno que pudiste completar mentalmente el final (incluso eliminaste a Bebe y lo convertiste en un "Lemmon Bunny" owo) PD: ¡Yo también me muero de FRIO! T-T el clima de Perú es demasiado distorsionado, en las mañanas hace frió… y luego hace calor… pero en las noches te congelas de nuevo. Cof cof ¡Gracias Por leer! =w=

**CreepyGirl07: **Craig estaba es sus días especiales… se pone sensible –w- , jaja no mentira, ¡Otra que quiere matar a Dougie! D: pobre pelirrojito XD. Aww Tu imagen de Hetalia… spamano! *-* me emociono. ¡Gracias Por leer! Au revoir (esta respuesta la habia hecho antes de que cambiaras tu imagen de perfil)

**Blauen-Mond:** ¡NO! ¡No abandonare este longfic! Por que lo adoro *-*, jaja, sip, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n_n y Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz ver lectores felices tambien. Lalada

**MaestroJedi:** Tienes toda la razón, a veces siento que la trama se me escapa de las manos y tengo que leer los capitulo anteriores completos para recrear la historia de en mi mente y continuarla (de ahí viene mi costumbre de llevar libretas en mi mochila para apuntar las ideas que vienen). Bueno, Gracias por decir que hay momentos en la trama que si te gustaron n_n y tienes razón de nuevo, no imagine llegar a 147 reviews –w- me hace feliz. ¡Gracias por la advertencia, comentarios asi se aprecian mucho!

**Malejandra:** Aww tu imagen de Hetalia… ¿puedo decir que es una insinuación de USUK? *o*, tan lindos — se golpea en la mejilla para reaccionar — cof cof ¡Aww Gracias! ¡Lectores nuevos aparecen! ¡Siii! — grita con voz de macho y forma dos puños — adfsg otra persona que pide lemmon T-T supongo que… ya es un pedido más que claro… oh y que bueno que tambien te haya gustado el two-shot –w- mi pequeño Butters… con las dos personas más seductoras de South Park asfadfa, ¡Gracias por leer!

**GracielaLovePink90:** Drogarse con música… mi característica más fuerte, Gracias por tu review n.n ¡No odien a dougie! Jaja mentira, odienlo, hablen mal a sus espaldas para que… — reacciona— cof cof… o.0 creo que me desvié… ¡Gracias por leer el capitulo! Saber que los lectores se sienten a gusto me hace feliz –w-

**Andy-Pop-2397:** Oww *0* ¡Lector anónimo que decidió salir del anonimato! ¡Bienvenida! — tira pica-pica — n_n que lindo tu review, es bonito saber que hay lectores ocultos por allí leyendo esta extraña historia mía, em… respecto al Style, se que talvez tenias "Ciertas expectativas" pero juro, JURO, que el tiempo no me ha dado la oportunidad de alargar este capitulo T-T para el proximo, que ahora si, intentare lo imposible para que sea el proximo viernes, tendrá STYLE, jojojo (*-*)/ cof cof —deja de gritar como loca y reacciona — ¡Gracias por comentar!

_**Waaa Ahora si, tengo un aviso**_:

A partir de ahora… —cha cha cha chan— solo respondere los reviews de este longfic al final de cada capitulo, en "notas de autora".

_¿Por qué? Bueno… ¡Por que me cansa mandar PMs! No me malentiendan, solo haré esto en ESTE longfic… aunque en mis demás fics no suelo contestar o.o mmn…_

_**Mely-Mad Hatter**_


	18. capitulo 17: Tonight is

**Holololola! (?)  
>Jajaja... <strong>_u_u esta bien, se que me mataran... p-pero no fue mi culpa... lo que paso es que por accidente desconecte el cargador de mi laptop (que da la casualidad... no tenia la bateria puesta) asi que la maldita maquina se apago sin guardar mis avances con este capitulo, Katy es testigo jojo._

**_Super sensual link que debes escuchar para este penultimo capitulo:  
>LINK - .com (ESPACIO) watch?v=3OnnDqH6Wj8 - LINK  
><em>**

_Capitulo dedicado a..._ **Gissiz,** **Katya **_(mi hermana menor a larga distancía XDD) , **AnimeAdicta, Nekonekomimi **pfff, a la mierdaa, se los dedicoooo a tod s! por que son geniales =w= jojojo_

**Disclaimer: _La canción no me pertenece, sino a Florida - Feeling Good, South Park tampoco, sino a Trey y Matt. *0*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tonight is...<span>_**

**12:20 a.m.**

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling_

— Me siento como si estuviéramos en la ridícula historia del Príncipe y la princesa cautiva…

— A mi más me parece la historia del Héroe que salva a la chica del villano — argumento Mysterion cruzándose de brazos.

… _yeah_

— Si, pero… ¿Caos no es un villano tambien? — pregunto Toolshed mientras asomaba su cabeza por el callejón en que los cuatro chicos se encontraban escondidos.

Mysterion chisto, llevaba de ese humor desde hace varios minutos, enojado y fastidiado por todas las interrupciones que habian pasado.

— ¿Esa de allí? — señalo Kyle hacia una avenida.

_I get a feeling that I never never never _

— Eso supongo… — dijo Cartman levantando el GPS en sus manos — no entiendo muy bien esta mierda…

— Bueno, separémonos. — fue la opinión de Human kite. Toolshed lo miraba atentamente.

La búsqueda hacia el edificio correcto se habia vuelto todo un problema, habian demorado más tiempo del que habian planeado pero por fin lo habian logrado, o al menos ya estaban más cerca de su objetivo que hace unos minutos…

_Never had before, no no_

De acuerdo a las deducciones de Cartman, alias "The Coon", las cosas no era tan complicadas como ellos creían; el castaño habia dicho que simplemente tendrían que encontrar la ubicación del edificio en el que se encontraba Caos y Dougie, moler a golpes al pelirrojo y luego sacar de allí al rubio, los resultados podían variar pero eso solo seria si no estaban lo suficientemente enfocados cada uno en su papel.

— Si van a seguir con esos problemas… — dijo Toolshed tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de su playera — déjenme… facilitar las cosas, Kyle y yo iremos por allá a investigar mientras Mysterion y tu pueden encargarse de lo demás, ¿Qué tal?

_I get a good feeling_

— Claro, deja al _experto _encargarse de todos estos problemas, Caos estará dentro de poco tiempo con este otro… "Intento de Héroe" como los maricas que son.

Mysterion no dijo nada, el rubio no solía romper fácilmente su papel de superhéroe por cosas como esas.

…_yeah_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:25 a.m.**

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling_

— ¿Escuchaste algo? — pregunto Caos levantando la cabeza fingiendo sorpresa a la perfección.

Dougie enarco una ceja y miro al rubio, no deberia mucho confiarse de el, de seguro todo era una trampa.

…_yeah._

— ¿Cómo que? — dijo el pelirrojo no dando su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. El chico de ojos grises pensó rápido, se le estaba acabando el tiempo de forma ridícula.

— N-no, me refiero a que… ¡Olvida lo que dije! — respondió Caos aun sentado en el suelo del apartamento. Dougie cayo en al trampa fácilmente, se levanto y acerco a la ventana para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie, si Butters lo habia dicho por error… talvez seria por que habría alguien cerca.

Caos miro de costado al pelirrojo que levanto la ventana y miraba las calles, era su oportunidad.

_Get a feeling that I never never never had before_

— Lo siento Dougie pero… — dijo el villano tomando un gran libro que habia a su costado, levantándose rapidamente y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más, Caos golpeo en la cabeza del pelirrojo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer desmayado al suelo.

…_no no…_

Habia sido demasiado fácil.

…_I get a good feeling, yeah_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:28 a.m.**

— ¡Solo tengo que entrar un segundo…! ¡No! ¡No tengo una jodida reservación de habitación ni nada! — gritaba The Coon enfadado golpeando la barra de recepción, dejando asustada a la chica que se encargaba de atender en ese lugar.

El otro superhéroe de capucha negra se acerco a la barra de madera, apoyando un brazo en ella y acercando su rostro.

— Bueno… supongo que una ridícula reservación no es tan importante como creemos, ¿no es cierto? — pregunto con voz seductora al estilo McCormick.

— ¡N-no!, ¡c-creo que no e-es importante! — Respondió nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada la chica viendo a varios lados — p-pasen…

_Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what's his plan_

_Pull me, grab me, grab till the bucket can't have me_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:28 a.m.**

Toolshed jalaba a Human Kite del brazo sin emplear mucha fuerza, pero si la suficiente para que el ojiverde no pudiera liberarse tan fácilmente.

— ¡Que es lo que te ocurre? — pregunto nervioso el héroe pelirrojo totalmente alarmado cuando se separo del agarre de su mejor amigo.

Toolshed miro detenidamente a su amigo.

— Tengo que contarte algo… — empezo a decir el superhéroe de protectores anaranjados tapándole la boca al pelirrojo — asi que mejor escúchame… porque esto te sorprenderá…

El chico de ojos verdes arqueo una ceja, separando su semblante del pelinegro unos cuantos centímetros al caer en cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban.

_I'll be the president one day_

Cuando sintió que el pelinegro retiraba su mano, en la que llevaba puesta unos extraños guantes naranjas, no dudo en hablar.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Stan? Estas raro…

_January first, oh, you like that gossip_

— ¿Yo? ¿Raro? Eso deberia preguntártelo yo a ti — dijo el pelinegro con una risa sarcástica que hizo al ojiverde sorprenderse aun más — en verdad Kyle, a veces puede ponerte muy gruñón, todo lo contrario a cuanto tomas…

El ojiazul se quedo mudo al instante, habia hablado de más… de nuevo, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba dedidio que ya era hora de atar cabos y mandarse de una vez, Kenny habia tenido razón todo este tiempo, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si hubiera declarado sus sentimientos desde el comienzo de todo ese problema.

— ¿Cuándo yo tomo…? — Pregunto el ojiverde entrecerrando los ojos — ¿d-de que estas hablando?

_Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com_

_Now I gotta work with your tone_

— Tengo ahora una sensación de deja vu, ¿sabes? — dijo rapidamente el pelinegro, ignorando la pregunta directa de su compañero — en aquel momento, en la fiesta, fuiste tu el que me beso a mi… creo que ahora me toca a mi ser el que te bese a ti, ¿no?

Kyle abrió los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo rapidamente como todo un ridículo sonrojo de esos que siempre le habian parecido "sobreexagerados" aparecía en toda su cara, mientras de la forma más extraña y directa que jamás habia visto, sentía la atrayente sensación de ser besado por el pelinegro, el cual ya habia cerrado los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento, pasando sus brazos por los costados del pelirrojo.

_How many rolling stones you want_

_Yeah I got a brand new spirit_

Talvez en esos momentos quedaban demasiadas cosas por concluir, aun habian cosas por discutir, pero…

¿… como podía pensar en todo eso en ese momento cuando lo único que atinaba a hacer su cuerpo y su mente era aumentar la fuerza del beso y devolverlo con rapidez?

… el amor era tan ridículo, desde todos sus puntos de vista, pero lo más cómico de eso era que, justamente esa era la razón por la que le comenzaba a gustar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Speak it and it's done_

_Woke up on the side of the bed like I won_

**12:32 a.m.**

Caos abrió la puerta del departamento y salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo por el largo corredor de varias puertas que tenia ese piso.

Diviso las pisadas de personas…

— ¡Apúrate! — Grito Mysterion mientras jalaba a The Coon de su larga capa negra — ¡Diablos, Cartman!

El rubio más pequeño miraba confundido la escena, pero de repente algo encajo en su cabeza.

_Top like a winner_

_G5 dealer, U.S to Taiwan_

— ¿Ken…? ¿Mysterion? — pregunto sorprendido el chico. Kenny escucho esa voz que tanto esperaba oír y soltó al castaño que llevaba arrastrando contra su voluntad, yendo directamente en dirección al rubio.

— ¡Caos! — el superhéroe abrazo al menor con fuerza, igual de sorprendido al ver que el chico estaba bien, rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo, dejando al otro rubio de ojos grises con una expresión de nerviosismo — e-estas bien… ¡Butters! ¿Dónde esta Dougie?

— Le golpee la cabeza con un libro que habia por allí… cayo desmayado al suelo asi que... — explico entrecortado Caos mirando en dirección al pasillo.

The Coon se acerco a paso lento hasta llegar donde estaban los dos rubios, definitivamente, este habia sido… suficiente ejercicio por un año.

_Now who can say that, I wanna play back_

_Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack_

— Oh si… no se… preocupen por mi… — jadeo totalmente cansado el castaño, arrastrándose por el suelo dramáticamente, típica "reacción Cartman"

— Ahora no, culón. — le dijo el ojiazul.

_A bugatti boy, plus maybach_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:28 a.m.**

_I got a feeling it's around asap_

Craig miraba desde lejos junto a su grupo, a su costado su rubio especial, Tweek Tweak, miraba asustado lo que posiblemente ocurriría dentro de unos minutos.

— S-sigo d-diciendo que esto ¡Gah! N-no es una buena i-idea… — murmuro el rubio de ojos verde olivo, temblando levemente mientras Token a su costado se encargaba de tranquilizarlo.

— Apuesto la mitad de mis ahorros a que no ocurre nada. — dijo Donovan a su líder mientras ajustaba el cierre de su casaca roja. Craig pensó por unos segundos la oferta, era una excelente oportunidad, debia aprovecharla.

— Hecho. — acepto el pelinegro de ojos azules mientras se acomodaba en las gradas de cemento donde sus demás amigos estaban sentados.

Luego de ese jodido desfile de modas que habia salido mal, buscar un lugar que no estuviera rodeado de personas, comprar café y cigarrillos en la tienda más cercana que pudieran encontrar rapidamente, los chicos habian decidido seguir a Damien Thorn y su novio ingles, Pip, quien habia dicho que el anticristo tenia algo por hacer.

… El Anticristo en la tierra… esto definitivamente era South Park.

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling_

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _yeah._

— ¿No se lo prestaste a nadie más? — pregunto el chico de ojos rojos con el seño fruncido mientras recibía el extraño libro de tapa negra y lo examinaba algo desconfiado.

— N-no. — dijo algo asustado Bradley al recibir esa mirada tan temeraria de parte del azabache — ¿Pero que es lo que piensas hacer con el?

Pip a su costado solo observaba, _rogando internamente que a su novio no se le ocurriera hacer algo…_

— ¡Hey, Tucker! — grito el pelinegro mientras soltaba una risa — ¿Trajiste tu cámara?

… _ridículo._

_Get a feeling that I never never never never _

Clyde levanto su celular y busco la opción de "grabar video" rapidamente. ¿Qué? Eran chicos en plena pubertad, buscando diversión y aventuras alocadas con que matar el tiempo.

**REC° 12:37 a.m.**

**PLAY**

_Had before…_

_Ya esta grabando… ¡Damien apúrate!_

— _Tenemos una apuesta, Clyde. — si, ese es Craig, no te preocupes, no te pediré que saludes a la cámara por que se que no lo harás, Tweek tranquilo, ¿Qué es lo que puede salir mal?_

— _¡C-cuando p-pierdas t-tu dinero n-no te c-comprare t-tacos! —…pero Tweek… nunca me compraste tacos._

_No no_

_Ahora por lo que es más que obvio… son las 12 de la mañana, mis padres van a matarme por llegar a estas horas. Acabamos de encontrarnos con Damien y Pip, se encuentran allá al fondo._

_Oh si, el anticristo en South park esta leyendo algo de ese extraño libro… por cierto, acabo de hacer una apuesta con Craig y este video es solo para asegurarnos que el que pierda deberá darle al ganador la mitad de sus ahorros, ¿estas listo, Craig? Por que creo que esta noche perderá…_

— _¡Que mierda es eso!_

… _Maldición…_

_I get a good feeling, yeah…_

**PAUSE**

…

**REC° 12:41 a.m.**

**PLAY**

_... son las 12… oficialmente acabo de perder mis ahorros… _

— _No llores, Clyde. — ¡No estoy llorando, Token!_

…

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres adolescentes disfrazados se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon ese ruido tan terriblemente conocido, el sonido de una criatura en las profundidades, idéntico a aquella vez…

— ¿¡Cartman, esta es idea tuya? — pregunto Mysterion enojado.

— ¿Mía! — dijo el castaño con cara ofendida — ¡que no soy el jodido villano aquí! ¡Soy el héroe!

Caos se acerco a la ventana que habia en el pasillo.

_Get a feeling that I…_

— No fue ninguno de nosotros… — murmuro nervioso Caos, los dos chicos dejaron de discutir y miraron al menor — ¿H-han venido con alguien más?

— ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Stan y Kyle! — se alarmo el rubio bajando su capucha negra, dejando a la vista su pelo rubio, The Coon por primera vez mostró una expresión de preocupación sincera — ¡Cartman! No se donde se encuentran ahora, ve a buscarlos.

— ¿Yo! — se señalo el otro superhéroe — ¡Desde cuando eres nuestro líder? Por que si quieres podemos hacer una votación ahora mismo y apuesto mi culo que me elegirían a mí como lide…

…_never never never…_

— Em… en realidad, no tenemos tiempo… — dijo el rubio de ojos azules empujando al castaño hacia el ascensor abierto que estaba en el edificio, metiéndolo allí a la fuerza, ignorando los reclamos infantiles del gordo, hasta que por fin presiono el botón del primer piso y las puertas se cerraron, dejando por fin solos a los dos rubios.

Caos se dio cuenta de su situación y perdio carácter.

— ¿Q-que? — pregunto nervioso al ver la mirada atenta del otro rubio.

_Never had before, no no…_

Mysterion soltó una ligera risa mientras daba pasos seguros en dirección hacías Caos, por fin habia logrado sacar a Cartman del lugar y por fin podria poner las cosas en claro con cierto rubio asustadizo que era más escurridizo de lo que cualquier persona hubiera creído.

— ¿Tienes idea… de todas las cosas por las que me has llevado a pasar, Caos? — comenzó diciendo el superhéroe poniéndose en frente del chico.

— Kenny… — dijo sorprendido el rubio.

— Oh no, ahora soy Mysterion, ¿de acuerdo? — aclaro el rubio con esa voz oscura y profunda que le producía auto confianza al ver como la cara de su supuesto rival se avergonzada aunque sea un poco. De nuevo los impulsos descontroladas iniciaban.

_I get a good feeling, yeah._

El pequeño capto la idea y sonrio con sinceridad.

— Lamento… si por mi culpa tu vida se volvio asi de complicada… — murmuro el villano levantado la cabeza — no soy tan bueno como tu, para este tipo de cosas…

— ¿A que te refieres? — susurro Kenny tratando de no salir se su personaje, Caos o Butters, quien sea, le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles al tratar de no lanzársele encima y comerle esa boca. Malditos impulsos de nuevo.

_The mountain top, walk on water_

— Si te hubiera hecho caso aquella vez… cuando me dijiste que me querias, t-talvez no habríamos tenido que pasar por todo esto — le explico Caos — Kenny, ¿me perdonas?

— ¡Al diablo! — grito el otro rubio abrazando al chico más pequeño con fuerza — no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo.

_I got power, feel so royal_

— ¿Q-que estas haciendo? — fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar el pequeño antes de que Mysterion tomara su cara con ambas manos y lo besara desesperadamente, otra vez ocurría, tal vez ese era el momento menos perfecto para declararse sentimientos, puede que en esos momentos una criatura gigante estuviera afuera en la ciudad, destruyendo casas y creando incendios pero… solo por ese momento, Caos ignoro todo y correspondió el beso con felicidad mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del otro rubio.

Caos se separo un poco, aun manteniendo una distacia cercana para sentir el calor de la boca del otro rubio, los ojos de Kenny lo miraban atentamente esperando a que el menor de los rubios dijera algo.

— Dilo. — lo obligo el superhéroe fastidiando al villano, jugando con la mascara de Caos, tratando de sacársela.

— T-tambien te amo. — acepto Butters. Ahora si, McCormick sentía como las cosas se ponían en orden en su vida y ya no tenia que importarle lo que pudiera pasarle de aquí en una eternidad, Leopold, Caos, el tierno rubio enfrente suyo, se quedaría con el y era suyo.

_One second, I'ma strike oil_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:41 a.m.**

_Diamond, platinum, no more for you_

_Gotta drill a land, never giving in_

— ¿Pero que rayos? — se escandalizo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de separar a su súper mejor amigo y miraba atónito la aparición de Cthulhu entre unos edificios.

— Oh vamos, Kyle, tardara minutos en llegar hasta donde nos encontramos. — dijo molesto el ojiazul tratando de volver a besar al chico.

Human Kite se avergonzó más aun si es que eso era posible, ¿desde cuando Marsh actuaba asi? Talvez siempre fue asi y nunca se habia dado cuenta.

— N-no, Stan, tenemos que ir en busca de los demás… — articulo el otro separándose de nuevo del pelinegro y lo miraba con ojos de suplica — ¿luego… podemos hablar, de acuerdo?

— Créeme, lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar — respondió Toolshed riendo en voz baja. Kyle lo miro descolocado sin saber que más decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Giving up's not an option and gotta get it in_

_Witness I got the heart of 20 men_

— Todo es tu culpa. — dijo Pip mirando desde la terraza de un edificio como la gigantesca criatura despedazaba todo a su paso.

Damien que se encontraba sentado a su costado, dejo de observar el más extraño paisaje y volteo a observar a su novio.

— Estaba aburrido, errar es humano — fue la única excusa del Anticristo — aunque… creo que yo no puedo decir eso.

— Para mi lo eres. — dijo rapidamente el ingles apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, quien no dijo nada más y solo se limito a dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No fear go to sleep in the lion's den_

_That flow, that funk that crown_

— ¡p-pero no era una apuesta 100% decidida! — Reclamo Donovan — ¡Podemos apostar otra cosa!

— No. Perdiste. — dijo Tucker mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Tweek, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido por lo tarde que era.

Luego de varios minutos de haber escapado a toda velocidad y llegar a un lugar "seguro" donde Cthulhu no pudiera alcanzarlos, Craig reclamo su premio de la apuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You looking at the king of the jungle now_

_Stronger than ever can't hold me down_

— _merde… — _murmuro Christopher clavando su pala en el pasto con fuerza al ver el monstruo gigante y extraño que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos.

— ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo… por que volvimos a este lugar? — pregunto Gregory prendiendo un cigarrillo y sacando su espada para examinarla y limpiarla con un pañuelo.

Los dos chicos Vivian por su cuenta, conviviendo juntos por simple conveniencia, según la opinión de Ze mole, pero el rubio habia tenido razón al decir que la idea de regresar a South Park por unos días era absurda.

— Esa cosa es más perra que Dios. — dijo el Frances señalando a Cthulhu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A hundred miles going till them bitches smile_

Dougie miro el televisor del cuarto con aburrimiento, se encontraba solo y cansado. Sus planes no habian resultado, talvez en serio siempre estuvo equivocado…

— _Y ahora con las noticias de la noche, ¡Nos encontramos en desastre de nuevo! Cthulhu el monstruo de las profundidades vuelve a destrozar South Park, ¡Pero no hay de que preocuparse! ¡La nueva liga de Superhéroes del pueblo se encuentra aquí para salvarnos! — _se escuchaba a través de aparato.

— ¿Qué? — se pregunto el pelirrojo subiendo el volumen.

— _Mysterion y nuevos superhéroes han hecho su aparición en South Park, acompañado de otras extrañas personas… esperen un momento… ¡Ese es Caos?_

_Straight game face, its game day_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_See me wanna do the drop from may lay?_

— _Si, bueno… no tenemos ningún traje de Superhéroe… tampoco es como si quisiera usar uno — _se escucho la voz de Craig Tucker mientras era entrevistado por el reportero, en pleno ataque de Cthulhu.

— _¡Habla por ti! ¿Dónde carajo esta mi traje? Y tambien quiero un nombre o algo, me conformo con una insignia. — _dijo Clyde Donovan enfocándose en la videocámara del reportero a si mismo, sacando a Tucker del cuadro.

_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, take a genius to understand me_

— Deja de llorar Donovan. — Grito de repente Damien apareciendo mientras abrazaba a Pip por la cintura, haciendo que el reportero levantara la cámara y enfocara a los dos chicos — ¿Qué hacen todos aqu… ese es Cartman disfrazado de "niño-ardilla"?

— _¡No soy una ardilla! ¡Soy tu superhéroe mapache favorito! Cof y no soy Cartman, El es una persona demasiado genial y ocupada para gastar su tiempo en este tipo de idioteces. _

"_Jhon… como tres años que llevo siendo reportero para este canal, y debo decir que nunca en mi vida me habia tocado un caso tan extraño como este, quiero decir… ¡Oh dios mió allá están Mysterion y Caos! …¿Qué?... ¡OH DIOS, MYSTERION Y CAOS SE ESTAN BESANDO! ¿Jhon que diablos esta pasando aquí? ¡Es Cthulhu de nuevo! ¡Aaa! ¡Mi videocamar…!_

_Oooh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin de la transmisión.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Oh si… la historia llega a su final, ende, cierre, finito. Falta el Epilogo y yap._

_Respondere a sus sensuales reviews aquí:_

_**Garu0212**: Juro que en estos momentos se me cae la cara de la vergüenza… dije "Oh si, vere si lo puedo subir el viernes" y no lo hice D: y tu, una lectora genial que no se merece eso, T-T-T ¿Por qué seré asi? Noo — llora — p-pero este Longfic ya llega a su final, -w- gracias por haberlo leído, gracia gracias. _

_**CreepyGirl07**: Em… no pensé realmente emparejar a Cartman (pero que descuidada soy, maldición) Aww otra fan del Grophe ;3 ¡Me encanta tu imagen de Hetalia! Jajaja tenia que decirlo de nuevo (pero es que en serio, Gracias a Hetalia, ahora presto más atención en clases de Historia) Aaa no odiemos a Dougie… bueno, solo un poco. Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final =w= _

_**Andy-Pop-2397**: ¡Claro! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Amo el style! Y el Creek adfga… ¡Oh dios mio es una escopeta "Creek Forever"! DD: ¡Ahora si ya no puedo hacer ningún movimiento o me mataran! XD Gracias por leer este fic y decidir salir del anonimato dejando reviews :3 … ¡Otra que le esta teniendo rabia a Dougie! ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo final! Au revoir mon ami._

_**NekoNekoMimi**: Jajaja juro que tus estas en mi lista de "Personas a las que sus reviews me dan demasiada risa" XDD Nononono Cutres no por favor, el GPS fue un chispazo de último momento. ¡Yo amo el frio! (owo)/ es sensual pero justo cuando me da frio… me da asma… luego el invierno se va y viene el calor (odio el verano) pero se me va el asma XD Jajaja gracias por leer esta historia largaa, ¡Nos vemos en el proooximo cap! D: que ya es el final. Jojojo_

_**Sakuyachan15**: Oh yeah, es una pareja extra, el grophe es sexy y tenia que ponerlo –w- ¡Sakuya me estas metiendo demasiado en el crack de South Park! D: a este paso la fangirleare hasta por la pareja más extraña posible, (Una pareja de Happy tree friends sensual como el LumpyxRussel por favor *baba*) ¡Tu fuiste el primer primer review de este longfic! Gracias por leer esta historia tan disparatada, Nos leemos en el proximo ultimo capitulo._

_**Malejandra**: ¡Super-Judio everywhere! Jaja me dio risa cuando pense a Cartman diciendoselo a Kyle XD ¡Otra que empieza a agarrarle odio a Dougie! D: jaja mentira, -w- el niño solo esta confundido (bi-curioso? Naa, no creo) style style, que bueno que te guste esa pareja. Gracias por leer! (owo)/ Au revoir._

_**Maestro Jedi**: Ajajaja… al inicio no lei "nudo gorgiano", sino "gregoriano"… XD y me dio un ataque de risa. El bien de la historia esta en mis manos D: (demasiada responsabilidad… naaa da igual) ¡Gracias por las recomendaciones y Advertencias! =w= ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ¡Me gustan tus historias! Adiós._

_**GracielaLovePink90**: tu ya sabes que soy una crazy jojo (¿te puedo decir Grachi? Me gusta como suena –o- , como cuando masticas un cereal muy crujiente… ay ignora esto) Jajaja no me odies por dejar en suspenso las cosas XD, el suspenso no es lo mio, solo que lo dejo en un momento que los lectores pensaran "da faq… ¡Por que mierda lo dejo ahí? Fuu" o nose ._. __¡No odies a Dougie! Todos lo odian ahora T-T ajaja mentira. Gracias por ser una lectora de este longfic :3 ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo final! ¡Au revoir!_

_**Gissiz**: Ay… T-T cuando lei este review me encontraba pensando "Bueee… no teminare de escribir el capitulo, la pereza me gana" y de repente ¡BAM! Me di cuenta que tenia un review y me dejo en blanco o.o y cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba escribiendo la continuación como una desesperada, jaja prácticamente, para resumir, diria que tu review me saco de la pereza y atasque de creatividad en el que estaba :3 Gracias, ¡y tambien gracias por salir del anonimato! — le tira serpentinas en la cabeza — ¡Nuevo lector! ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo final!_

_**AnimeAdicta**: Jajaja tu review aparecia en el ultimo momento cuando ya me ponia a arreglar los ultimos detalles y lo agregue con las justas XDD ¡En serio, Gracias por leer este longfic (que ya se acabaaa) =w= y tu tambien estas en mi lista de "Personas a las que sus reviews me dan demasiada risa", donde esta la gente cuul (al estilo cartman o.o) ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo! ¡Au revoir! ¡Y cuidate de los pervertidos por alla!_

_Diganme... por favor... que se apiadaron de mi... y escucharon la puta canción. -.-  
>¿No? =o= lame.<br>Si a alguien, por alli, escondido en su madrigera, piensa que el cap no fue muy largo... pues... a mi me salieron que eran 16 paginas de word. (?)  
>Quieres más? a pues, ya no hay, ya no, te esperas hasta el epilogo. -.-<em>

**¿Review, regalito, balazo, un "ho ho la soy Germán", caramelito de limón**, nada**?**

_**owo **lo intente..._

_**Mely-Mad Hatter.**  
><em>


	19. Capitulo 18: The best time of my life

**Una vez escuche… "¡No leas un Webcomic llamado Homestuck!"…**

… **No le hice caso y ahora… me rio cada vez que veo un balde. :P**

**Ultimo capitulo dedicado a "****SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower****" **_porque es genial y se que me matara con sus poderes magicos por haberme demorado tanto o3o._

_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>The Best Time of my Life.<strong>

— Vamos, dilo de nuevo…

— No. — murmuro Kyle algo avergonzado por la cercanía de su ahora novio, antes mejor amigo, Stan Marsh.

El pelinegro de casaca marrón dejo de abrazar al pelirrojo de ojos verdes y mejillas ligeramente coloradas le sonreía con sinceridad, en una de esas sonrisas absurdamente adorables que solo conseguían avergonzar más al judío.

— Bueno, no te obligare… solo te salvas por que estamos en un lugar publico — le advirtió Stan en un intento de broma que hizo a Kyle voltearse hacia su novio y empujarlo ligeramente para que dejara de ponerlo nervioso, ¿desde cuando el pelirrojo mostraba ese lado tan infantil con alguien?

La revelación del nuevo tipo de relación entre los dos súper mejores amigos no habia sido una sorpresa entre los alumnos de South Park, más bien, muchos de ellos ya lo esperaban y habian preparado apuestas sobre quien de los dos seria el primero en declararse.

Kyle habia desatado una pelea con Cartman hace una semana por razones usuales, nada grave, el problema era, según el castaño amante del KFC, era que ahora no tenia que lidiar con un judío enojado, sino tambien con un hippie sobre protector que tenia más fuerza y rapidez.

— "_La alianza entre un judío pelirrojo enojado y un hippie marica sobre protector… con la misma idea de molerte a golpes… no es bonita."_

— ¡Por fin los encuentro súper dúo de maricas! ¡¿Han visto a Kenny! Me debe dinero. — dijo de repente Cartman mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos con un aire de superioridad y una mochila en su brazo. Se encontraban en dirección a sus casas luego de horas de tortura en clases y se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, creando un efecto de color naranja y rosado en el cielo.

— ¿Tu… le prestaste dinero a Kenny? — pregunto sorprendido Stan.

— Me dijo que lo necesitaba para…

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Cartman? — dijo rapidamente Kyle sin poder creer que el gordo habia hecho una buena acción por primera vez en su vida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

— No, para felicitarte y darte un premio por hacerme el mejor regalo de la vida. — respondió Kyle con una expresión falsa de total seriedad.

— ¡Maldito judío!

Los tres chicos llevaban una relación más "estable" desde que todos los acuerdos y problemas sentimentales en la vida de cada uno habian sido arreglados. Una chica de cabello marrón y de sonrisa amable habia aparecido en la vida de Eric Cartman sin dar aviso, una chica que según Kyle "_aún no comprendía como podía soportar a alguien tan narcisista como el". _No obstante, Patty Nelson, definitivamente era una persona que merecía una medalla de consideración por su gran amabilidad y paciencia.

— Como sea, no voy a dejar que su aroma a "gay" se me pegue, me voy a buscar a mi novia. — Grito el castaño sacudiendo su ropa dándose la vuelta y sacando el dedo medio en ambas manos hacia los dos chicos — ¡Jodance literalmente! ¡Me voy a casa!

— Ese hijo de puta…

Stan sonrio y paso una mano por la ushanka verde del ojiverde, tratando de recordarle que no estaba solo.

— ¿Nos vamos? Nos encontraremos con Kenny y Butters en la tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gregory dejaba las bolsas de comida en una de las escaleras de piedra del parque en el que se encontraba y sonrio a su acompañante; Luego del incidente de Cthulhu las destrucciones provocadas no habian sido tantas, con ayuda de Mysterion y sus compañeros lograron detenerlo y llevarlo de regreso al fondo del océano para que no vuelva a regresar, claro que para que Bradley apareció en el ultimo momento y ayudo a los superhéroes prácticamente… en un 70%

Odio comer en parques… — murmuro Christopher prendiendo un cigarrillo y sentándose al costado del rubio.

— Cuando consigamos un departamento ya no tendremos que hacer esto, mucho menos comprar comida rápida… — dijo Gregory con una sonrisa que insinuaba más que lo que decía, El frances capto sus palabras y se alejo de el con un sonrojo fuerte en la cara pero a la vez con una expresión de incomodidad.

— ¡Cállate m_erde! — _le aviso el castaño algo fastidiado con lo que le habia dicho. Ambos chicos de 16 años llevaban estando juntos como compañeros desde que buscaron la independencia y dejaron sus casas, pero lo que nunca habian esperado seria el giro que daría sus vidas al darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaban el tener un compañero y no estar solos — …esta bien, como quieras.

Esas ultimas palabras que menciono el castaño hicieron que Gregory se atorara con su pequeño envase de café y mirara atónito al otro chico, quien no le devolvía la mirada, todo lo contrario, se habia dado la vuelta completamente para no verlo y avergonzarse más de lo que ya ridículamente estaba.

— Christopher… — lo llamo el rubio sonriendo, divirtiéndose con la escena, el castaño giro su cuerpo un poco para decirle algo pero Gregory fue más rápido — gracias.

Y sin darle ni un aviso, beso al frances con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara del chico y trataba de alargar el tiempo todo lo que podía. ¿Qué más daba todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora? Nunca habia estado solo, y nunca más lo estaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿E-ella es Nicole? — pregunto Tweek viendo más de cerca la imagen en el celular de Token, el moreno sonrio y asintió con orgullo mientras guardaba su celular.

— Es bonita. ¿Hoy vas a salir con ella? — pregunto Clyde mientras daba una mordida a su comida favorita de toda la vida. Se encontraban en una librería de South Park esperando a Craig, quien habia dicho que llegaría en uno minutos.

Token volvio a asentir y miro por la vitrina de la tienda, al frente de la tienda se podía ver como un chico asiático de pelo negro cruzaba la pista e iba en dirección a la tienda.

— ¿Ese es Kevin? — pregunto Token, Clyde no le hizo caso por que ya conocía ese truco, sus amigos solían hacerle esa broma más una vez al día para reírse del castaño al ver lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerse.

— No voy a caer esta vez. — dijo el castaño mordiendo su taco y dándose la vuelta.

— T-tiene r-razón, es Kevin. — murmuro Tweek avisándole al chico.

— ¡No voy a caer, ya les dije!

Stoley entro a la tienda y puso una expresión de confusión al no entender que hacia su novio gritando "¡No voy a caer, mierda suéltame!" en voz alta mientras Token le sacudía la casaca señalando en su dirección y Tweek hacia algo parecido.

— Hola Clyde. — saludo el asiático sacudiendo el pelo marrón de Donovan ignorando todo lo que acababa de pasar, a veces prefería no hacer preguntas sobre este tipo de cosas, todas las personas de South Park, incluyendo el, eran demasiado extrañabas.

El mencionado se quedo pálido al escuchar esa voz y dio la vuelta, Allí estaba el chico de casaca celeste pálido mirándolo con duda.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto el pelinegro y fue entonces que Clyde escucho las risas de Token y sintió sus mejillas calientes en extremo, pensando en lo ridículo que se debia haber visto todo lo que acababa de hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche habia caído pesadamente en el pueblo y Kenny miraba como los autos pasaban con una sonrisa cómoda en su cara mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del pequeño rubio. Habian faltado a clases, aunque Leopold habría preferido que no, el poder de convencimiento de McCormick habia sido suficiente.

— Entonces, ¿no te sientes enojado por que te obligue a perderte clases por todo un día? — pregunto McCormick bromeando.

— No… ¿c-como fue que lo llamaste? Ah si, "tenemos que recuperar tiempo perdido". — dijo Butters riendose al recordar los intentos ridículos que habia utilizado su novio para animarlo a perder clases, sabia que estaba mal, ¿Qué harían sus padres si se enteraban que su hijo se habia escapado del colegio para pasar todo un día en la casa de Kenny…?

— Claro, es algo lógico, me lo debías. — dijo Kenny, hablando en su típico "doble sentido" y sonriendo pervertidamente al ver lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerse su novio.

Pero como la vida disfruta jugar con las personas, antes de que McCormick volviera a besar a su novio e intentara pasar a mayor las cosas, sin tomar en consideración el lugar _publico _en el que se encontraban, el teléfono del rubio sonó con fuerza haciendo que los dos rubios intentaran separarse, uno de ellos totalmente fastidiado y enojado por la intervención.

— ¡¿Qué? — contesto enojado Kenny, escucho por unos momentos lo que le decía su amigo pelirrojo del otro lado del celular y volvio a hablar — Esta bien esta bien, Kyle, ya te escuche.

— ¿Kyle? — pregunto inocentemente Butters cuando el chico de parka naranja colgó el celular.

— Si… — respondió el chico — dice que el y Stan vendrán aquí en unos minutos.

— Oh. — fue la única respuesta que dio el rubio.

La relación de vida entre Kenny y Butters habia sido una sorpresa para la mayoría de South Park, los secretos de las dobles vidas de súper héroes habian quedado guardados y tratarían que nunca fueran revelados, Mysterion y Caos ya no se veían por las calles, ya no era necesario, las cosas en South Park habian mejorado al menos un poco, pero al menos lo suficiente para que ya no se necesitaran superhéroes por las calles.

Kenny habia recibido ayuda en el colegio gracias a Butters, quien lo ayudaba con sus estudios para que no vaya a reprobar ninguna materia, el ojiazul habia dicho que nunca en toda su vida habia aprendido tanta materia que la vez en que Leopold fue a su casa para "repasar" la materia de las clases pasadas.

Los señores Stotch no se encontraban del todo felices por el final de las cosas, la relación entre su hijo y la familia McCormick no era lo que separaban, habian hecho apuestas sobre la homosexualidad de su hijo, pero aun asi, no se encontraban del todo contentos, solo preferían no pensar mucho en eso.

A diferencia de los Stotch, la familia McCormick se encontraba a gusto, en especial madre de Kenny…

— Por cierto… perdón, si ayer recibiste una llamada de mi madre — dijo Kenny incomodo por lo absurdo que sonaba lo que estaba diciendo, tenia 16 años y tenia que estar dando este tipo de explicaciones ridículas, no iban con su actitud — es que le gusta hablar contigo…

— No me molesta…

—… ¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡Es penoso, ¿de acuerdo? — grito el ojiazul, pero antes de que continuara hablando se escucho una voz atrás de ellos.

— ¡Hey, Kenny! ¡Butters! — llamo Stan de repente mientras se acercaba hacia los dos chicos con Kyle.

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron en uno de los millones de parque poblados de South Park, mientras reían y bromeaban entre ellos. La noche era oscura en su totalidad y las pocas estrellas brillaban débilmente, otra noche seria para cualquier persona de ese pueblo.

Pero para cualquiera de esos chicos, esa noche era distinta, en cualquier sentido que ellos pensaran, las cosas se habian puesto en su lugar, por primera vez en su vida, parecía un día en que nada podria salir mal.

.

.

.

Craig caminaba en dirección a la librería donde habia quedado encontrarse con Tweek, el rubio paranoico daba un sorbo a su café con lentitud, disfrutando al máximo la sensación del amargo y adictivo sabor de esa bebida mientras su novio le sacudía el pelo y le daba una sonrisa a medias. La sensación de comodidad y balance entre ellos era tan estable ahora.

.

.

.

Cartman caminaba al costado de Patty Nelson con un casi imperceptible nerviosismo, mientras que, por pura coincidencia, Token Black se encontraba a una cuadra al frente de la pareja, comprando un trozo de pastel a su reciente novia Nicole, la nueva pareja se miraba con ojos tiernos y sonrisas sinceras.

.

.

.

Kevin Stoley acomodaba la bufanda color azul oscuro de Clyde mientras se divertía viendo las facetas de sonrojo en la cara de su novio, cualquiera en la calle consideraría eso como algo _no común entre amigos hombres _pero a ninguno de los dos chicos les importaba, esa era una de las pequeñas fracciones de segundo en su vida llena de felicidad que, por muy simple que sean, no las iban a olvidar.

.

.

.

Christopher fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba las pocas nubes que lograban diferenciarse de la noche oscura, Gregory pasaba un pañuelo de seda por su espada al costado del castaño, disfrutado la comodidad y la hermosa sensación que era el haber logrado pasar la barrera de "más que amigos" con la persona que más deseaba. Tenían apenas 16 años y eran aun jóvenes ante los ojos de los mayores pero ellos dos sabían que, juntos no tenían por que tenerle miedo al gran monstruo que era "la ciudad".

.

.

.

Stan prendía su celular y elegía una canción para poner algo de fondo en el ambiente oscuro, ligeramente alumbrado por los postes de luz que estaban alrededor del parque, Kyle reía antes las cosas que le decía el pelinegro y se quedaba involuntariamente hipnotizado mirando el azul de los ojos del azabache.

Kenny tomaba la mano de Butters mientras le decía algo al Stotch que lo hacia reír, Butters luego se acerco al otro rubio y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar casi imperceptiblemente a McCormick, definitivamente, uno de los mejores días de su vida.

— Gracias por todo, Butters. — murmuro McCormick abrazando al rubio, sintiendose dichosos al ver que Leopold solo reía y le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

— Te quiero, Kenny. — le respondió el menor separándose y tomando la mano del de parka naranja.

Esa noche, todos los jóvenes del colegio de South Park sonreían, no importaba cual fuera la razón, solo se dejaban llevar por la linda emoción del sentimiento humano que los llenaba, por que siempre hay una razón para sonreír, solo habia que encontrarla.

Por que podían estar tan cerca que uno no podria verlas a simple vista.

O tan lejos que habia que buscarla y pelear por ella.

Pero, siempre estaba allí, escondida.

_**Finito.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí queda, este es el final de este longfic.<em>

_Se… se que me he demorado __demasiado_ con la continuación esta vez, merezco un zape en la cara pero, tengo una razón, una excusa.

Estuve estudiando todos lo días para tratar de conseguir un ingreso a la universidad, y bueno pues, lo conseguí. Ahora viene mi anuncio…

No se… si podré hacer otro longfic, suelo ser el tipo de personas que se vuelve estudiosa "bajo presión", y bueno, ahora ya tengo una, mantener mi promedio y esas cosas para la universidad, pero vere como hacer, por que me encantaría hacer otro longfic como este, mm… decisiones decisiones. (pero si continuare escribiendo oneshot y esas cosas)

Oh si, respondere a sus hermosos reviews, finalmente, adoro hacer esto: XD

**Sakuyachan16: **El cliché… DD: Jajaja tienes razón, debo cambiar mierda. Las parejas formadas servido! Yo tambien queria poner esto, todas las parejas finales explicadas, jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el momento grophe, me encanta escribir o al menos mencionar a esa pareja. ¡Gracias gracias por haber leido! X3

**Garu0212: **… DD: ¿Deberia… suponer… que el longfic te gusto y esperabas que actualizara hace como… dos semanas…? Mierda, soy una mierda XD Nooo, acepta el final — se lo muestra en la cara — jajaja okno :P muy rudo de mi parte, Gracias por haber leido, eres genial n_n, ¡Nos leemos… o nose, cualquier cosa!

**Creepygirl07: **Jajajaja… la Eurocopa 030 tienes toda la razón. Gracias por haber leido, abdjwkw Cartman es awesome, a mi me cae bien, es un toque esencial en South Park, ¡hasta la proxima! Gracias n_n

**Mizaki: **Nooo, yo no odio a nadie =w= Jajajaja ese momento incomodo en el que disfrutas tanto de un fic… que te encuentras lamiendo la pantalla :P (¿porqueno?) Dios, gracias por leer este fic! ¡Hasta la proxima! Gracias 030

**SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower****: **Fiore! Gracias por comentar *0* este capitulo es para tiiii por que me acorde la vez que hablamos por msn que me dijiste que te gustaba este fic owo, y soy tan pero tan ruda que… cuando me di cuenta que me tocaba responderte el review, use "copy y page" para poner tu nombre de usuario D: (es que era muy largo, pero es sensual y me gusta) ¡Gracias por haber leido el fic! Adfsga Nos leeremos en algún proximo fic, nose, jaja Adios!

**Andy-Pop-2397: **—muere de un ataque de dulzura— _Awww Gracias! _En serio, muchas gracias =0= Espera… —Nooo, no descuides tus estudios o aaa… pero tambien lee mi fic (LOL?). Jajaja perdón por no hacer un lemmon u_u me siento tan fail ahora, pero pero, vere que puedo hacer en el futuro, soy libre ahora 8D, lalada, Gracias, hasta la próxima.

**AnimeAdicta: **D: ¿Cambiaste tu nick… por que yo lo escribí mal? (mi dislexia es poderosa *0* debo usar este poder para el bien :D okno) oh si, Ho hola Soy Germán y te apuesto un gato que tu techo esta arriba, jaja Por fin! Una que no odia a Dougie, lalada, Gracias, me daba pena ponerlo como el bitchie del fic por… 2 capitulos :P Como sea, ¡Gracias por ller este fic! Nos veremos luego… en algun oneshot o algo, o3o Ya vere, ¡Hasta la proxima!

**Maestrojedi: **mm… siempre me trabo al momento de responder tus reviews, vere que decir, "mi propia despistes… lleva a consecuencias" o.0 es cierto, el intentar acabar el fic lo más rapido hizo que el final cayera de golpe (lo tenia planeado pero no espere escribirlo tan rapido) perdón si no causo la impresión que esperabas, u_u necesito mejorar y tratare que no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por leer este fic! ¡Nos leemos!

**Katya: **o3o Ho-hola! Jajaja — interta aquí, musiquita sensual y haz el baile del "chupador de perros" XD, ¿Melosa? Jaja no es cierto, soy una de las personas más "no-melosa" que conoceras (con orgullo — auto-zape— ) ¡Gracias por leer este… intento de fic LoL! Tienes 13 mierda, no deberias gritar "improperios" (la mierda, yo los digo cuado quiero -.-) jajaja tus clases de historia pues, tu y tu mente… llena de yaoi sucio XD ¡Nos leemos! ¡Adiós!

**Gissiz: **gdhagdja Tu primer review… (me refiero a tu comentario anterior a este) ¡Ahora es mio mojojojo! (?) ahora si, regresando al reciente review, ¡oww Gracias! *0* espera…busca rapidamente "Kyle borracho fanfic" y encuentra su longfic en Google — ¡Da faq! ¿¡Que hace mi fanfic ahí! XD jajaja dios, me muero de risa, las coincidencias de la vida pueden llevar anuevos lindos descubrimientos (?) Jajaja, owo Gracias por haber leido este Fic =w= ¡Nos vemos!

**Malejandra: **Ohh ¡escuchaste la canción, gracias! Eso es bueno, le pone "el toque", ese reportero… lo envidio -.- ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡y más aun por leer el fic! Que ya se vaa. n_n Gracias.

**NekoNekoMimi: **Khal lo necesitaba u_u, y Stan estaba arrecho… (okno totalmente no) jaja… que lindo cumplido o3o cause el vomito de una persona 8D (mis poderes van incrementando — auto-zape de nuevo —) ¡Gracias por leer! DD: se siente triste terminar el fic pero bueee, todo tiene un final. Adiós!

**Guest: **Jajaja, "Bunny forever" n_n, asumire que… ¡No se que asumir! D: Los comentarios están en ingles, pero este fic es en español asi que no se. o3o Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer!

**Eso es todo.**

**Se **_**vaa**_**, se **_**vaaa**_** — **_abre una puerta magica y desaparece— _**se fueee.**

_**Mely – Mad Hatter.**_


End file.
